The Art of Angels, Demons, and Prank
by silverfox of rainclan
Summary: As one will beleive that everyone has a personality, one might find himself facing many. Not to mention, the impending doom of demons and the lingering presence of the dispicable crime done over six hundred years ago. The deed coming to haunt Ouran and seek its peace in the image of the innocent.
1. Art of Hello

The Art of Prank

"Good morning class." the teacher said loud enough that the room of students silenced themselves in immediate response.

"Today, we have two new students joining us for the rest of the year. They are from America, so Japanese isn't their strongest language. Please welcome Rosalina and Charlotte."

The two newest students stood tall, however they weren't very tall at all. One stood taller than the other with a soil color for hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Hazel eyes belonged to both of them, however the shorter on with straight, thick, dirty blond hair had a bluer appearance to the eyes then the other who was green and brown.

"Please say hello." It was a demand that many- the new students could tell- would rather not obey to, but they all said in unison, "Hello Rosalina and Charlotte." Like it was some long lived ceremony.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Charlotte." The taller one smiled brightly and waved. Rosalina did too and then they both sat down in their seats next to each other.

"America huh? Shall we have some fun with them after class Hikaru?" the two new students heard from the back of the classroom. "Let's." Both voices were exactly the same.

The new students looked at each other, and knew that they were thinking the same thing. Trouble. Why was it always in the form of a boy?

The class was over in no time at all, but the Americans had already learned all the lessons for that day the night before for this reason:

New kid pressure was always distracting and sometimes violent, so to be able to focus on socialism was essential. So, instead of stressing on lessons and bullies and the same time, they could plot the trouble maker's pride's death while everyone else learned the lesson already engraved in the tomb of evil that is their noggins.

One thing could be noticed by anyone: They were always standing next to each other. Never leaving the others side in the hallways during the lunch hour, and not during class.

They never spoke either, unless it was to each other and it was in English so almost all students couldn't tell what they're sayingThe at first friendly Charlotte was now hostile towards anyone that looked at them, the people who dared look were then scared to be in the same room as her. Rosalina was always smiling, but not in a cute, childish way. Her smile gave people the creeps. The girls gained these reps after six hours.

Those six hours, a certain set of red head twins were observing them. So was another. This other got to them first.

"Good afternoon ladies." The transfers both turned to the first person to talk to them personally. Charlotte did not scare this one and didn't try to for he scared anyone he walked by as well.

His face was hard to see, but for what the Americans could tell, he had black hair and pale skin in a black wizard cloak. The most noticeable thing was that he had a pale cat puppet on his right hand.

"I am Umehito Nekozawa. I am the president of the black magic club here at Ouran. I was wondering if you two girls were interested in the dark arts."

As a matter of fact, they both were. However, Rosalina was more cautious about it then Charlotte.

"If you join the club you will get a free Belzeneff doll. With this doll, you will be able to curse anyone who you dislike."

Though Nekozawa didn't seem to care, many people were terrified of the idea of Charlotte getting a hold of cursing powers.

"I will not need a doll. Just a spell book." Charlotte stated.

"You mean you'll join?" The dark teen was obviously surprised someone would actually join such a club.

"Yes. Where do I sign up?"

"Oh! You don't have to I have you in my mind."

He ranted on to his doll as he ran down the hall excitedly.

"Are you sure you want to get involved in demon magic?" Rosalina asked warily.

"Pfft! I doubt that demon magic should be any concern of mine. Do not worry princess."

"But if you use any, they might be able to track us!"

"Calm yourself Rose. Please. We would not want to attract any… Negative attention…" Her eyes swiveled to a column where two red heads were listening on their English spoken conversation.

The twin boys were, you guessed it: Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin. Both of them had listened to the entire conversation both trying their hardest to decipher the English.

"Did they join?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"Not sure, I couldn't hear."

"Couldn't hear what?" a voice demanded from behind them.

They both screamed in shock and tried hiding behind each other. Charlotte stood above them, glaring down at them. Rosalina's smile was gone, and her blond hair made her seem more evil then ever before.

"Nothing! Nothing! We were just... confused as to what that evil person was saying to you."

"Evil? Bah humbug. He might have such an aura as a demon, but he is not one I assure you." Charlotte crossed her arms and glared into Koaru's eyes and he felt like she was going to eat him or something.

"Your lucky this time. But don't eavesdrop again."

The twins nodded fast enough you could barley see their faces.

"Hikaru, and Koaru right?" Rosalina pointed accordingly. Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's your names right?" They both nodded, but at that time, if she said that their names were Fluffy and Poof, they would have agreed.

"I'm terribly sorry ladies." A soft voice purred from in front of them. Behind the terrified twins, was a tall blond boy. Purple eyes shone in his human stature, but the girls saw much more to that.

"Oh great, another prince of covered agony." Charlotte said plainly.

"Were these two bothering you?" He asked, unfazed by the statement.

Rosalina starred at the handsome figure, then smiled evily. One wouldn't have noticed her hand behind her back until it was too late. She slowly brought the hand forward and showed everyone her Belzeneff doll.

"Oh, where did you get that from?" Charlotte asked.

"I stole it from that weirdo when he was walking away. He had about fifty in his cloak, he wouldn't know the difference..." She shoved the doll a bit more towards the blond boy then anyone else. "But I'm sure this young man will. Do you know who this is?" She said in a voice that was soothing, but creepy at the same time.

"Be-be-bel..." The blond started backing away slowly.

"Yes, that's right. Belzeneff." She smiled brightly and tilted her head. "Would you like to touch him? I don't know how to curse anyone yet, but I will soon."

Why she brought up that statement was beyond anyone elses comprehension.

"So, what's your name?" Hikaru tried to save his leader from a seizure and spoke up quietly, still under Charlotte's foot who was not aware that she had put it there.

"You were in class when they said our names right? And you were listening in on our conversation, so you should know our names by now." Charlotte glared down at him.

"Go ahead. Pet his ear Tamaki." Rosalina smiled like a mad man and shoved it closer to him.

"Whoa!" Koaru screeched.

"She knows your name?" Hikaru couldn't believe it.

"We did a heavy study on all the students at the school before we allowed our mother to enroll us. We know all about Mr. Suoh."

At this, all three gulped.

"All students?" The trio shuddered.

"Well, it doesn't really count for some students, we just did a read through. We only remember a few." Charlotte mused, seeming to calm down a bit and that had the others atleast easing a slight bit. What was about this girl that was so freaky?

They all sighed in relief.

"However." They all tensed at Charlotte's speaking. "I would like to meet the one that goes by Honey. I wish to test his fighting abilities."

"Huh? That wasn't the plan." Rosalina stopped taunting Tamaki for a few seconds to give Charlotte a glare, as if this sort of thing happened often.

"Oh we have plenty of time. There are many things I wish to do before the year ends." The taller smiled like a child, still towering over Koaru though she was shorter then almost everyone in the school. She starred at the three boys in front of her, studying them, the blonde doing the same. Something about the eyes of the brunette though, they weren't right.

"Sorry, we don't know who your talking about." Tamaki stuttered. "If you please, could you put the doll away now?"

"What did you say? My Japanese isn't very good." Rose said childishly.

Charlotte sighed, just remembering that they were trying to not attract any negative attention, and well, not doing a very good job.

She saw the other people whispering and gossiping, and heard that most of the conversations were about them and they're… confusing back round. Confusing as in, they just appeared on the surface of the earth seemingly out of nowhere, and their Mother being some sort of insane person who's really good in politics and persuasion. Now their family owns a very large weapon facility and business in America. All in a short period of four years. There were many suspicions and rumors about them coming to Japan for not so good reasons.

"Rose, another time. For now we must get to our next class which is…" She looked at a paper from her pocket and peered at it. "Conversational French."

The twins gulped. They had that class next. It was their last one too thank god, then it would be to the host club.

"Good day." Charlotte said in English. Adding a British accent for the fun of it.

"I'll let you play with Belzeneff later okay?" Rosie smiled again and skipped off behind Charlotte, leaving the terrified trio to be examined by the concerned teacher who commented that they looked like they had seen a ghost.

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is a partner story with Mythology Rose. She's a close friend of mine and we go way back since like, four years ago I think it was? Yeah. About that amount of time. It's long distance writing. Haha I made a funny.**_


	2. art of apoligy

**The Art of Apology**

"Blah blah blah French stuff blah blah~" The teacher went on with the already studied and learned lesson, -Charlotte and Rose spoke French fluently already, they just took the class for fun- however the students of his class were in their own little worlds of fantasy and curiosity. They passed around notes and whispered to each other rumors that weren't true or rumors that they just made up or rumors that were totally true like: "I heard that they almost killed half the host club"

"We were a bit harsh don't you think?" Rose asked warily in English.

"I suppose we should probably say something… b-but you saw those souls Rose! Evil, nasty, sly characteristics that I don't want thinking they can do what ever they want." Conversational French, to the two transfer's surprise, was containing the twin boys- still uneasy around the girls and panicky when ever their eyes shifted towards their side of the room- and a very interesting girl that sat next to them. Her name, was Haruhi F, as the roll call stated clearly, but she didn't wear the uncomfortable yellow dresses the rest of the girls wore. Her hair was boy short and brown, and her huge eyes were her humanly give away if not her actions.

To the American transfers, this was a girl, or a gay. However, with the fact that she hung around two twins that had homo sexual tendencies, it was possible that it could have been a gay boy, but one peer into the soul and one could tell immediately that this person was a chick.

"Yeah, but now they are all spreading things we didn't do because of the things we did do. And this is our first day too. I thought you said things were going to be different this time." Rose rasped in English to her only sister and friend.

"No, that was Mom who promised Rosalina. I would have gladly stayed in America if it wasn't required to look everywhere for the key."

You probably don't know what they are talking about. Good. That means this story should be interesting to hear.

"Shut up! Not everyone in this country cant speak English. In fact I think most people in-"

"Class, you were the ones who signed up for this. Take responsibility and listen." The teacher yelled. The class quieted and then when he started teaching again the class started whispering but more quiet then before.

"What did he just say? Shut up!" Charlotte shot up from her chair and shouted to the class. Not a sound but screams before hand. They all stared in fear. Stricken into silence. Even the teacher was taken back by it.

"Uh… th-thank you Charlotte. You can sit down now." The teacher stuttered and then continued with his lesson and in a room as silent as a ghost town.

The bell rang and you'd think someone had just told the school there was a bomb in the building with how fast every kid got out of that room. The only remaining students were the sisters and Haruhi.

"Charlotte, may I speak with you?" The teacher asked politely.

"Of course. You are the one that is giving me your knowledge." She replied with a faint smile.

"I appreciated your telling the class to listen, I really do. But could you maybe not say it so… so…"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, they were just giving me a head ache." Charlotte frowned and then nodded her head politely as she left the classroom with Rose waiting for her.

"That was very brave of you." Charlotte stopped and turned in surprise to look up at Haruhi.

"Oh… You probably shouldn't speak to me. People will begin to wonder."

"Huh? Wonder what?"

"They wonder what they wonder. For instance, they wonder if we're terrorists in Japan for the money. They wonder if we killed a hundred men each at least. And many other things they wonder as well. Who knows what wondering could happen if they saw you here."

"Yes. I agree. For your own safety, you should…" Rose looked over Haruhi's shoulder out of curiosity at first, then spotted the twins.

"Go over there. Apologize." Rose pointed at the twins who weren't looking.

"I will. Thank you for your praise Haruhi. I'll remember that." Charlotte separated from the other two who continued to stare at each other wordlessly.

"Excuse me." The twins looked over with at first sly faces but those expressions quikly converted to panik.

"Wait! Don't run away. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before. I just… I'm always like that when the sun is high. Especially with this being the night of no moon I tend to get this way around this time of month and I just wanted to apologize." She couldn't help but snicker at the confused expressions.

"But you've got to admit, your faces were priceless when we pretended to be all mean to you guys. I can't believe you fell for the bad girl act."

'Pretended' was a lie, however she did get understanding smiles from it.

"Oh I get it." They said together.

"Okay, come with us. We have a place we want to take you. I think you'll like it."

Preparing for the best and worse, Charlotte followed the two identical devils to the top floor of the school. Little did she know that the door before her, bared the entrance to the room that held the key to everything.

**Hahahahaha… I'm lovin it. Writing with another person is fun. But dont get confused with the sayings of not so making since. We still don't know what's up with their aditude either. That's why this is so exiting for us with the key and stuff. Next chapter probably wont be up when I say it will. bye**


	3. art of creeping someone out

**Hey people of Earth! Or are you…? I should say universe 'cause as far as I know you, reader, could be an alien trying to take over earth… Yeah, I know. I have problems.**

** Anyway… I'm actually Mythology Rose writing this right now. Finally, it's my turn! Sorry if the writing style seems different from the previous chapters. It probably is. Me and silverfox of rainclan have kinda different writing styles. I apologize if you are disappointed. I'll try my best to write like her. So now, on to the story!**

Rose watched as the twins pulled a curious looking Charlotte away. Then she turned to Haruhi.

"Do you have any idea where they are taking her? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about her life at the moment."

Haruhi laughed. "I think I know exactly where they're taking her. I don't know why, though. She really doesn't seem like the type who would get even close to that kind of place."

Rose frowned. "If anything, that made me fear for her life even more."

"Come on. I'll take you there. I guarantee it's nothing life-threatening."

Haruhi started walking but before she could get more than a few feet away, Rose stopped her. "Thank you." She said.

"What?" A confused looking Haruhi said.

"Charlotte doesn't show much emotion, but that complement you gave her means more to her than you know. She doesn't get them often."

Rose was given a confused but understanding grin. Haruhi then started walking away. "Wait." Rose stopped her again. "I have one more thing to say."

"Which is?"

"Why are you a cross-dresser?" Rose asked innocently.

Haruhi stared at her, dumbfounded. "W-w-what?" she was hardly able to squeak out just that one word.

"I mean, I understand why you would want to get out of these horrible dresses, but why pretend to be a boy? I just don't get it," Though she knew exactly why.

Haruhi was still staring at her in horror. "H-h-how- how did you know?" She could hardly get a single word out at all.

"It's kind of obvious, but I understand that it is a secret. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me and Charlotte."

By this time Haruhi had gotten over her panic. "Charlotte knows too."

"Well yeah. Like I said, it's kind of obvious. Now take me to this place those twins are taking my friend. Your explanation can wait."

Rose could see the relief in her eyes. "Okay, let's hurry though. They might be there already."

The two girls hurried up several flights of stairs until they reached the twins and Charlotte standing in front of a pair of double doors and under a sign that said "Music Room #3."

Rose's worry started to melt away. It's just a music room. This would actually be fun. Both of the girls enjoyed music.

"I'm glad you two could join us." One of the twins said. Hikaru, Rose thought.

"Now, welcome to the Host Club." The other twin, Koaru, said.

"Host Club?" Rose and Charlotte asked at the same time, their eyes widening.

"Yes. Now come on," Hikaru said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. Rose blushed slightly. She had never really had any guy friends so this made her somewhat embarrassed. Koaru grabbed Charlotte's hand. She didn't blush, unlike Rose. She had been friends with guys. Back when they were allowed friends. Back before they went into hiding. Back before their lives changed forever. Back before… the war.

Hikaru opened the door and stepped into the room, Rose right after him. Koaru, Charlotte, and Haruhi came in soon after. Immediately they were hit with the scent of roses and the sound of… girls squealing?

"Welcome to the Host Club!" They heard several male voices say. They looked in front of them. Several yards away was a throne with someone in it. Charlotte and Rose immediately recognized him as the boy, Tamaki, they had met earlier. Rose smiled evilly at him, making him cower instantly. Then they focused on the three other boys who were surrounding the throne.

The first one they saw was on the back of another boy. He had blonde hair and chocolaty brown eyes. He looked like a seven year old and was holding a pink bunny, but the two girls could tell he was actually 17. The boy he was on the shoulders of was tall. Very tall. He had dark, dark brown hair. So dark it looked almost black and eyes that were dark brown, like his hair.

When the third boy looked at them, Rose was petrified from fear. This one scared her, though no one could really tell why. He had dark brown eyes, like the second boy's and glasses. His hair was raven black.

Hikaru noticed Rose tensing up. "Are you okay?" He asked while squeezing her hand.

Rose looked down, just now noticing that they were still holding hands. She let her hand fall, blushing. Stupid Host Club. He was in it. Both of the twins were. She could tell. She couldn't believe he was trying to flirt with her just for more customers, and she had let him. What would Mother say?

"Nothing," she replied, hardly trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "Why did you two bring us here, anyway? Why did you think we would like this?"

Hikaru was obviously surprised by her tone of voice. "I-I don't know," he stuttered. "We just thought it might be fun."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Now what are we supposed to do? She asked.

"Now," Hikaru said, smiling, "you choose one of us to hang out with for an hour, while we make you the happiest girl alive."

"We?" Rose asked. Then she remembered Charlotte. She hadn't spoken in a while. Koaru looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. Charlotte looked the same but she also looked a bit disturbed with the speech Hikaru was giving.

"Yes, we." Hikaru replied. "There is our boss, Tamaki." He said while pointing at the boy in the throne. He looked absolutely terrified. "Then there's also Honey and Mori." He pointed to the boy on the shoulders of the other boy. Apparently the one on top was Honey and the one on bottom was Mori.

"That's Kyoya. He's pretty much in charge of the business stuff that goes on here." Hikaru said while pointing to the boy with the glasses. Rose shuddered. There was something dark and evil about this boy. He seemed manipulative and sly, like he only did things if they benefited him in some way.

"And you've met Haruhi right?" Hikaru asked.

Rose gasped. Not only was Haruhi pretending to be a boy but she was also in the host club? Rose looked at Haruhi a little closer, peering deeper into her soul until she found the answer, then she understood. She now knew, but decided to play along a little bit.

"Oh really?" she asked and raised her eyebrow at Haruhi.

"What is a girl doing in the host club, I wonder?" Charlotte asked. Rose knew that, like herself, Charlotte had peered into her soul and had gotten the answer already.

By then the other host club members had made their way over to them, though Tamaki was keeping his distance from Rose. They all gasped. All of them except for Haruhi.

"Yes. They know," Haruhi said. "They guessed it."

"Don't worry," said Charlotte. "We'll keep your secret."

"You better. You don't know what we could do to you if you told someone." Kyoya said in an intimidating way. Rose shuddered again but Charlotte held her ground.

"And you don't know what we are capable of." She said.

Kyoya glared at her. "Like what?"

"Like this." She walked up to him. "Poke." She said while poking him.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked her.

"Annoying you." She replied. "Poke." And again. "Poke." And another time. "Poke." Another time. "Poke." Again. "Poke."

"Would you cut that out?" Kyoya growled at her.

"Nope." She said. "Poke." By this time there was fire in Kyoya's eyes.

Rose tapped on Charlotte's shoulder. "I think that's enough Charlotte," she said warily.

Charlotte pouted. "Fine, but I'm not done. My finger will be back with vengeance."

"Now where were we?" Rose asked. "Oh that's right. You wanted us to pick one of you to be our date for an hour. Well, forget it."

"But Rose," Charlotte protested. "If I pick Kyoya they have to let me spend an hour with him so I can annoy him some more."

Rose sighed in defeat. "Fine, but what will I do for an hour?"

Charlotte waved her hand at the group of boys and Haruhi in front of them. "Pick someone to hang out with for an hour."

Rose bit her lip. "Umm okay I choose-"

**Cliff hanger! I know. I hate them too but I decided to let my dear friend silverfox decide who she picks. I think she will be writing the next chapter. Later!**


	4. art of believing

The Art of Satisfaction

"Haruhi." Mouths dropped open.

"why?" Tamaki asked in defense and got between the two.

"After all you know she's a girl so why would you want her to host you?"

"I'm sorry. Would you like for me to sit with you then." An evil spark ignited her eyes as she held up Belzeneff.

Tamaki jumped back in fear and got behind Haruhi.

"She can sit with me I don't really care either way." Haruhi said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Perfect. So, what should we do Haruhi?"

Charlotte grabbed Kyoya's arm and rubbed up like a kitten.

"See, I have many different personalities. Which one would you like me to use?" Charlotte asked all of the sudden a US marine.

"The lonesome girl that wont let anyone near her even if one asks." Kyoya growled. "And who hides and stays away from people and guys especially." "Sorry, it has to be a personality that I can stay with you so can tell me to stop."

Irritation bubbles floated in the air.

"So," across the room, Haruhi and Rose sat down at a table. "I'm sorry, but why did you choose me?"

Rose was taken back by the question, the n shrugged.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." …before the war. But she said nothing. "That and you were the only one I could bare to sit next to for more then five minutes. I thought for sure I might sit with Hikaru for a second, but then I…" she cleared her throat.

"So! Enough about the past. Tell me about yourself! Food, family, colors, anything I've got an hour."

Haruhi chuckled at Rose's face with how happy it suddenly seemed, but then straightened up and readied to speak.

"I think all colors are equal really, and I kind of like…" She seemed embarrassed as she mumbled, "fancy tuna…"

"Oh, can't say I've ever had it." Rose said shyly.

"Really? Huh, okay. Well, I live with my dad and go to school here she paused and thought a second. "And that's it."

"No wait, you said you live with your dad. Did your parents get a divorce?"

As Haruhi and Rose starred at each other in an awkward stage in conversation, Charlotte was being extremely inappropriate because Hikaru and Koaru said she wouldn't be able to pretend you be a hooker… yeah…

"Oh come on. I told you I had different personalities."

Kyoya was thankful he could hide his blushing as Charlotte sat on his lap and stroked his cheek.

"Okay! We get it you can stop it now!" Jealous school girls were in their little anime positions with unrealistic tears in their eyes.

"Nah, I want to watch this." Tamaki said normally, but with interest.

"Sicko! Get her off me!" Kyoya couldn't hold it in and pushed Charlotte to the ground.

Charlotte was complete ooc for a second as she held her wrist and sniffled.

"Kyoya… I was just… j-just…" one couldn't see her face, but they could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

With slight regret, Kyoya knelt down and checked her wrist. "I'm… sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

When Charlotte looked up, Kyoya was amazed at the change of demeanor in the teenager's face.

"Oh… th-that's alright." She stood up slowly, with Kyoya aiding her balance.

Then, all tears were gone in an instant and mischievous laughter echoed through the room as an evil smile spread like wild fire across Charlotte's face.

"W-what…" Kyoya was speechless.

"I said it a million times Kyoya, but I'll say it again for your convenience: different personalities."

The room erupted with applause because everyone had been watching and everyone thought it was an act… which it was one and one of Charlotte's best.

"Thank you everyone!" Happy laughter and then the room died down into the regular girl squeals. Kyoya plopped on the couch in disbelief and didn't flinch when Charlotte sat back down in his lap… he was too in shock.

"I'm sorry, that was a personal question…" Rose and Haruhi had barely noticed the episode and had been in dark silence the entire time.

"Oh, it's nothing really. She died when I was little and-"

"What! I'm so sorry! Please! I didn't realize- I just.. I shouldn't have asked I wouldn't want that question asked either I'm so so so sorry." On the verge of panicking, she sat back down not realizing she had stood up. What would Mother say?… What would she do?

"Huh?" Charlotte looked behind her at the sad scene. Her scared, fluttering Rose on chaos's door mat.

"Rose! What happened?" Charlotte leapt off Kyoya's lap and ran to her sister's aid.

"Oh it's… it's fine Rose you didn't…" Haruhi began.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Charlotte kneeled down to her sister and held her hand.

"Nothing. Let's go. There is nothing to discuss and there are only ten minutes left anyway." Rose stood up with a dark expression.

"Yes Rose. I'll prepare things for the evening in the dormitory. Then we can talk." The sudden servant bowed and led her master out of the room, sending a mental dagger at Haruhi who actually felt it and held her head in a realization that she had a headache that pierced her every being.

"What happened?" Charlotte repeated for the seventeenth time that night. She folded the clothes left on the ground and prepared pajamas for her sister.

"It was my fault… please just don't tell Mother about it." A small voice filled the bathroom and the sound of draining water started to be the only sound in the dormitory.

"Of course not." Charlotte bowed and presented the room to her mistress. "Your majesty, I'll do anything you like."

"Then don't be suck a peasant around those people. _You_ are supposed to pretend to be the stronger and more powerful one. Do you want our enemies to find me before we find the key?" The moist, but angry Rose didn't look at her _younger_ sister. She only got dressed and sat into her bed, Charlotte pulled the covers over.

"No, I would rather be a traitor then that."

"You would be a traitor if that happens. Please tell me you didn't do anything to Haruhi just because I was upset." Rose laid down and got comfortable.

"I… I shall not lie. I gave her the 'soul terror'"

Rose shot up straight and yelled, "You idiot! Fix it!"

Charlotte stood straight, bowed and left the room to find Haruhi before her soul started mending her dreams to terrify her.

"Koaru!" Charlotte ran towards the late staying boy who was surprised to find this disappearing actress running at him.

"Hello Charlotte-Chan. What brings you out in the middle of the night?" Koaru smiled.

"Where does Haruhi live?" the question sent a red flag up his brain.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked skeptically.

"Never mind! Forgive me for this. I must obey my master."

One who was supervising the scene would have had their jaw drop to the floor when Charlotte grabbed Koaru's neck tie and pulled him down into a hard but blossoming kiss… shocked?

"Thank you Koaru, but you won't remember any of this." the unfazed teenager patted Koaru's cheek and ran away outside and toward Haruhi's house.

"Koaru! What happened?" Hikaru had been watching that entire thing but from a distance he couldn't hear anything.

"Are you alright? What did she do to you?" Hikaru didn't stop asking questions as his twin kept starring blankly into space.

"Oh my God Koaru you kissed her!" Ah, so that was his real concern.

The next morning, Rose was greeted with a cup of tea and a satisfied younger sister with triumph in her smile.

"She had pleasant dreams I expect?" Was all she said.

"Yes Rose." But that wasn't the only thing she was happy about… she had kissed a boy!


	5. Art of Blush

**Hey readers! I noticed that my dear friend silverfox was naming her chapters so I will start doing that too. My first chapter will be called The Art of Introduction. This one is called:**

**The Art of Believing**

The next day of school passed quickly. The two girls listened and did their work quietly. It went quickly until History, the class right before French. Rose was busy gathering her things and Charlotte was standing beside her.

"Go to class, Charlotte. I'll be fine. It's not like the entire Eastern Magic Squad is going to attack me while we are separated for a minute."

Charlotte huffed. "That very much could happen, but as you wish." She walked away.

Rose had just finished getting her things together when she noticed she wasn't the only person in the room. Hikaru was standing just a few feet in front of her.

When he saw her look at him, he started speaking. "Rose, this is going to sound weird, but-"

"Stay away from me." She started to walk away.

"Wait"

"No. Stay away from me."

"It's about Charlotte and Koaru!"

This stopped Rose dead in her tracks. She remembered how happy Charlotte had been this morning. Oh no…

"What happened?" She asked, worried.

"They might have… might have… kissed in the hallway last night."

Rose was horrified and confused. Charlotte wouldn't get involved with some guy while they were on an important mission. Much less one she had only known for less than a day. Would she?

Hikaru could see Rose's shocked expression. He was a little worried. If his brother and her sister wanted to be a couple then he was fine with it. What was stopping them? Why was Rose freaking out about it?

She glared at Hikaru. He stepped back a little bit, the stare was so intense. "You lie!" She screamed at him. He stepped back again.

"I swear I'm not, Rose. I saw them last night."

"I still don't believe you."

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but if you want me to prove it to you, I will. Come to the host club after school. Make up some excuse for coming. I don't care what it is, just make sure you come. Then you can see how they act around each other. You may not have noticed, but they've been glancing at each other all day, even at lunch."

"Fine." Rose said. "I'll come."

"Good. See you after school then. He walked away. Rose followed. They were going to be late for class if they didn't hurry.

They arrived at the same time. Hikaru stepped out of the way to let Rose go in first. She muttered a quick "Thank you" and stepped inside.

The bell rang right before Hikaru could step into the classroom.

"Hikaru, you are late." The teacher said from behind his desk. "That's before school detention for three days."

Hikaru nodded, looking grim. He started walking to his seat.

Rose stopped him from sitting down. "But sir, that's not fair."

Hikaru grabbed her shoulder. "Rose, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." She relied. "It's not fair that you are getting detention for something that is my fault."

"Is this true Miss Rose?" The teacher asked. "Is it really your fault?"

"Well, in a way sir. You see, we arrived at the door at the same time, and he stepped aside to let me go in first." Rose explained. "If Hikaru gets a detention then I get a detention."

"Very well then. You both have before school detention."

The two students nodded and sat in the only two seats still available. They were beside each other in the back row.

"You really didn't have to do that." Hikaru whispered, surprising Rose.

"I wanted to. It wasn't fair that you had to get detention alone."

"You still didn't have to. Thanks." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

After French Charlotte came over to Rose, who was just rising from her seat.

"Are you ready to go?" Charlotte asked her.

"Actually I was hoping we could go to the host club again today."

Charlotte's eyes narrowed at her. "Why?"

"Ummm." Rose glanced at Hikaru, who was looking at her, waiting for her excuse. "I kind of wanted to hang out with Hikaru today. Just for an hour, like yesterday."

Now Charlotte's eyes widened. Then she started laughing. Rose and Hikaru stared at her in shock.

"Hahahaha!" That's really funny! Hahahaha! Come on. Let's go." She turned around and started walking away.

"No, Charlotte. I'm serious." Rose replied to her sister's sudden outburst.

"Yeah, come on Charlotte. It'll be fun." Hikaru told her while putting his arm around Rose. "You can hang out with Koaru if you want." He gave her a mischievous smile.

Charlotte started blushing furiously. "Why would I want to do that?" She asked.

"I think we both know why." He answered.

Charlotte was blushing even more now, if that was even possible. She quickly composed herself though. "I don't know what you're talking about. Rose, if you wish to go to the host club then we shall. Come on." She turned around and started walking away.

"I'm right behind you." Rose said and then turned to Hikaru. Well, that worked.

Hikaru nodded. "Did you see her blushing? Do you believe me now?"

Rose sighed. "I don't quite believe you but I suppose it could be possible that what you say is true."

"I'm telling you, I am. Now, let's get going."

"One thing first." Rose was blushing.

Hikaru frowned. "What is it?"

Rose was blushing even harder now. "Your arm is still around me."


	6. Art of ticking off the  rose

"Um… Hello Kyoya." Charlotte said to the suddenly slightly OOC teenager who was just like Tamaki as they both leapt back in fear of the two new girls.

"Oh don't worry. We are hosting them today." The twins said together.

"Koaru, I need to talk to you for a second." Hikaru didn't wait for a reply and grabbed his twin's ear and spoke to him quietly enough that the girls decided to not strain themselves and just let them have their privacy.

"WHAT! What are you talking about nothing's going on between-" Hikaru hit Koaru in the head and then continued speaking.

"Huh? No we didn't where did you see me kiss- ow!" By this time the rest of the hosts in the room were now focused on the one sided conversation.

"Okay, but you really don't have to worry about it." Koaru waved off his brother and they both got back to the sisters.

"So, you're the older sister I'm guessing?" Koaru asked Charlotte as they separated from the other two.

Charlotte looked back at Rose who starred at her intently.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all." hm, interesting.

"So, which one are you? Older or younger?" Charlotte asks in return.

"They're getting along well…" Hikaru watched intensely. "_Too _well."

"What were you two talking about? How come I'm the only girl at this table?" Rose was surprised to see that the room was basically empty and it was really just the twins and the sisters in there.

"Dunno. Guess it was just coincidence. As for what we were talking about, Koaru is denying that he ever kissed your sister even though I saw it with my own eyes."

"I still think your lying." Though in reality, Rose was not so convinced he was.

"Here, I'll give you the details." he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Rose's cheeks turned scarlet at his close coming and then a dark red as the details were given.

"Ah… _French_ kiss?" she stuttered. What was Charlotte doing?

"Yeah, it freaked me out for a few seconds. Koaru was too spaced to say anything he was so captured by her… a… _passion." _Rose almost threw up but held her mouth. What would happen if Mother ever found out? Didn't Charlotte remember what happened during the war? Why would she want to take the risk again and with a host of all people!

"It seems that your brother and my sister are getting very involved." Charlotte sipped on tea as she tried not to blush with Koaru sitting right next to her. He would remember nothing of the night before. He never would. That is what a kiss from Charlotte's lips did to a human. They also gave her the human's memories or certain memory if one is practiced enough. And, Charlotte would say to herself sometimes that she was a very, very good kisser.

"Huh, that's weird. So, different personalities. I want to see one."

"Oh? And what would you like me to be?" Charlotte asked slyly.

"Oh no, she's playing the personality game!" Rose bit her lip.

"Huh?" Hikaru shot forward in his seat and starred after his partner in stalking.

"She can be anything anytime, so she made a game out of it. I just hope he doesn't say hooker like you perverts said last time."

"Hey, we didn't think she would actually do it okay?"

"We are American! Of course we'll do it!"

"How old are you two anyway?" he was appalled by these girls being so young looking and yet they were complete know it alls.

"We are both fourteen like you thank you very much! What a stupid question. Oh no! She's changing her personality." Rose waited to see what her servant would turn into.

Charlotte was in her own little world, pondering what Koaru had said: "Well, what are you like behind walls and closed doors where no one can see you?"

If Charlotte revealed that, she would be in big trouble with Mother. He didn't want to know what she was like behind closed doors and stuff. If he did know… He would be scared out of his wits… literally.

"Well, honestly if I'm behind closed doors with no one around then I'm asleep." A lie.

"Hmm, okay then, go ahead and sleep. You seemed kind of tired today during French." he put her head on his lap and stroked her hair.

"If this is a host thing, then stop it now." A low growl was all that was heard from the creature below his hand.

"Actually, I never do this to any of my other guests."

"Mmhm, sure. How many girls you've said that to I wonder."

"Honest to god Charlotte." Koaru stroked her hair again and Charlotte felt a dangerous warmth. Was that-?…!

"Oh my…" Rose fell back into her chair and Hikaru fell with her.

"He never does that to any of his guests!" Hikaru rasped to Rose.

"There is only one way to stop this awful thing." Rose growled.

"Uh? Awful? Rose I was just proving my truth to you I wasn't on the hunt to destroy their relationship if they had one." Hikaru starred at Rose in fear as she glared at him. Her hazel eyes were thorns in the blue sky.

"Excuse me for this." Rose said sourly as (yeah, you probably saw this coming) she pulled down the surprised Hikaru in to a loving embrace and kissed him tenderly.

"The heck?…" Charlotte looked over at Rose and her jaw dropped.

"Hm? What is it? AH!" Koaru screamed at the darkness in Charlottes now black eyes.

"That better be _her_ kissing _him_ and not the other way around." She growled. Annoyance that bubbled made Charlotte look evil. If Rose had wanted to do that, she would have asked her to leave. So what was going on?

"Ooookaaay~" Koaru grabbed Charlotte's shoulders and sat her back down.

"Want to play the personality game again?" He asked her, wanting to get her mind off of them.

"Yes, please." Charlotte desperately needed someone else to be at the moment.

"Okay, can you be a loyal Royal servant?"

Charlotte grinned and her dark features spread to her entire body. This wasn't going to be a made up and practiced character, but what ever.

"Ah king's or a Queen's?" She scoffs.

"Well, I'm a guy so King. I'd like you to be my servant for the rest of the hour."

"Better then being falsely flirted with for another forty five minutes." Charlotte stood and bowed.

"Though in return, I need a boy's uniform."

"Fine with me, but why do you need it?"

"Experimentation." Was the one word, then her personality morphed completely and she bowed deeper. "Your Highness."

Rose was fuming on the other side of the room.

"That bastard!"

"Okay I get it! You can play the personality game too! Please get off me before our suspects get suspicious." Rose did not obey, she was too angry. How could she betray her? Charlotte was now Koaru's servant? What did Rose do wrong?

Charlotte looked over at Rose, saw her expression, and comforted her my winking as if to say: _Ha ha! I gatchya!_

"Your wish is your need to be greeted with your highness. What is your wish?" Charlotte got on one knee and cursed the dress.

"I wish to get out of this room. Away from piercing eyes. I need to ask you something."

Charlotte was about to snap and say "No freaking way!" But with how well Rose and Hikaru were getting along, she wanted them to be alone. It was about time Rose experienced love wasn't it? Rose deserved that much and more at least.

"Yes, your Highness."

Rose watched the pair leave and went to suffocating Hikaru.

"You bastard you were telling the truth! Why did you have to be right?"

Hikaru only rasped and tried to get out from under the fourteen year old, but this girl was stronger then she looked.

"Ugh, disgusting. I shouldn't let you, but I will allow you to live out of my pity." Then Rose remembered her role she had to play. It was too late anyway. Oh well.

"We are following them!" Rose pulled Hikaru by the shirt after the pair of traitors in a black aura that killed plants she walked by. _Anime style. (Oh yeah!)_


	7. Art of a Maze part 1:  Rosie Drama

**Hi! Mythology Rose again! I've noticed that silverfox isn't putting up many author's notes so maybe I should stop. Nah. How else would you be able to tell the difference of who's writing and who's not? So anyway… On with the story!**

Rose was pulling Hikaru's sleeve when they entered a maze. All around them there were roses that made up the walls of the maze. They had followed Charlotte and Koaru in here but had lost them. Rose hadn't quite gotten over her previous anger. She was no longer killing plants as she walked, but she was still fuming.

"Jeez, Rose. Calm down. What's wrong anyway?" Hikaru asked.

Rose just kept walking. She let go of his sleeve and let her hand fall down by her side.

"Come on. You can tell me," Hikaru said in a soothing voice.

"I-it's just… a family issue." Rose never stopped walking or looked at him. She was instead looking at the ground.

Hikaru didn't buy it, but he decided to let it slip. "So, where do you think they went?" He asked her, hoping to get her in a better mood.

Rose looked up. "I don't know. You know this garden better than me. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"I think I have an idea. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.

After walking a little ways and turning a few corners, they finally got to Hikaru's destination. It was a little clearing and in it was a wooden gazebo with vines growing up the sides. Overall, Rose thought it was beautiful. There was only one problem, nobody was there.

Rose turned and faced Hikaru. "I thought you said they would be here."

Hikaru chuckled to himself. "This is probably where Koaru is trying to take Charlotte. There's nowhere else to go in here. Koaru always gets lost in here though. He's probably trying to find his way here right now…"

_lalalalalalalalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalalalalalala_

"It's just a little further."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. She wanted to snap at him and give him a witty remark of some kind, but the hour wasn't over yet, so she had to keep up the servant act. "Yes, your majesty," she said with a bow.

They had walked for a few more minutes when Koaru slowed down to a stop.

"What is wrong?" Charlotte asked, frowning.

"Ummm, I think we might be lost."

"What!" Charlotte screamed at him, completely forgetting the role she was supposed to be playing. "Why you dirty son of a-"

"Whoa whoa whoa Charlotte. Watch the language."

Charlotte stared at him blankly. "I was going to say demon. Is that word banned here or something?"

"Uh, no. I actually thought you were going to say something else."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"It's not important. Now stop bugging your master into giving you information he doesn't want to."

Koaru could see Charlotte's scowl, but she bowed anyway. "I'm sorry, your majesty."

Koaru put his nose in the air and said in a snotty voice, "Well you better be."

Charlotte laughed a little. "Do we even have to go to this place for you to ask me your question?" You could ask right now."

Koaru suddenly got nervous. "No. I'd rather wait until we get there."

"Fine."

_lalalalalalalalala__**anotherpagebreak**__lalalalalalalalalala_

Rose and Hikaru were sitting by each other on a wooden bench inside of the gazebo. When they had arrived and had found nobody there, they decided to stay and wait for a while. Rose had sat down first thinking that Hikaru would sit down opposite of her, on the other side of the wooden table, but to her surprise he sat down right beside her.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Hikaru cleared his throat. "So… Where did you live in America before moving to Japan?"

"I lived in a place called New York City." Rose replied

"I think I might have heard of that. Isn't there a state called that too?"

"Yes there is. New York. New York City is inside of New York."

"Isn't America divided into tiny countries or something? Isn't that what New York is?"

Rose giggled. "They're called states. And yes, it is one."

Hikaru scooted closer to her. Rose blushed. "Oh, do I make you blush?"

Rose blushed even harder. "No."

"I think I do." Hikaru said, leaning in to her. Rose was blushing even harder now, if that was possible.

"Haha! You are totally blushing!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Their faces were just an inch away from each other. Rose seemed to notice their closeness, for she started blushing again and turned away.

Hikaru held her chin and turned her head to face him. Then, he kissed her.

After a few seconds, though it felt like hours to Rose and Hikaru, the two were rudely interrupted when they heard someone yell from outside the gazebo. "What the heck is going on here!"


	8. art of a maze part 2: Ambush

Rose and Hikaru broke with regret. Their faces flushed as they realized that that wasn't Host's play… Though Hikaru had intended it was at first, he had found that it had a radiant light that other girls didn't have. It was almost as if Rose weren't even human.

"Koaru? How long have you been standing there?" Hikaru jumped up from his seat and brushed himself off.

Rose only had to glance at Charlotte to know what was coming next. She wanted to face palm.

"Long enough to stare at you guys in disbelief." Koaru snapped.

"Charlotte, I-" Once again, interruption reigned as snickers grew to giggles that grew to booming laughter.

"What the heck? What is it Charlotte?" Koaru asked, still angry at Hikaru for what ever reason.

"You! You are! All of you are just priceless right now. I need a camera." Charlotte wiped away tears.

"Huh?" All three asked at the same time.

"You are all just saying things that don't make sense with funny looks on your faces0. It's too perfect." More laughing.

"I swear," Rose mumbled.

"She's done this before?" The twins asked at the same time and then glared at each other.

"More then I'd care to count." She fused as Charlotte threw herself on the ground pounding it with her fist, laughing even harder if that was possible.

"So stupid but perfect at the same time. You guys are fighting over something as simple as a human kiss! At least he's not cheating on somebody… Except the hundreds of girls that will be heart broken when they find out he's actually made a relationship with someone!" She held her stomach now. "Too rich!"

"There is no relationship!" Both of the lovebirds screamed at Charlotte who only laughed louder.

"Yeah, that's exactly why you kissed each other. No relationship there." Koaru smirked.

The love birds fumed. Standing next to each other, they wilted a couple plants.

A rustle sounded in the rose bushes. Stopping all action.

"It's probably just a cat." Rose reassured every one.

"No. That is not a cat." Everyone jumped back as Charlotte's demeanor suddenly changed dark as she edged toward the rustle. "I'm thinking more of a rat."

There was silence, in fact, it was a good three minutes of starring at a bush before Charlotte screamed,

"Get down!"

The four teenagers quickly ducked down to the ground.

A creature jumped out of the bush. It looked like a weird mix between a cat and a rat. It squealed and fourteen others jumped out of the other bushes, completely surrounding them.

"Charlotte. This is an order. Protect me and the twins." Rose whispered to Charlotte.

"Of course." She growled with a smile on her face.

"What the-… is going… on … What? What are tho- AHG!" Hikaru jumped on top of Koaru to protect him, but before the creature could bite anyone, Charlotte and Rose pulled out weapons large enough that the boys wondered where they had kept them and swiped the fowl beasts away.

"Stay down and do _not_ interfere." Charlotte ordered sternly enough that the twins paled further then they already were.

After much kicking arse and slicing open the crats… (cats x rats… sense you cant mix the two words together it's crats… unless you'd like to try and pronounce rcats) It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Well, must say I didn't expect it to be over in ten seconds." Charlotte sighed and held her weapon that was larger then her like it was a paper weight and sighed in disappointment.

"What a shame. I thought it would be a challenge." The girls had the weapons disappear in thin air, making the tense area suddenly looser.

"Your disappointed?" The twins screamed at her.

"Well yeah, of course. It wasn't even remotely fun." she sighed again. "What about you Rose?"

"I'm only concerned about the boys. They look like heck."

"No, your just worried about _Hikaru_." Charlotte jested and poked Rose like she did Kyoya.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"NO!"

"Yep."

"Shut up!"

"Okay." she said slyly. "But only on one condition. Answer the following question truthfully or I pester you for the rest of the week in ways you have never thought possible."

"Just get to the question."

"Did you enjoy your kiss with Hikaru?"

"Wha-?, I… n-no! No way in heck." she stuttered.

"I torture you now."

"Fine! I did!"

"You did?" Hikaru was shocked.

"Umm… y-yes…" _blush_

"Ha! Knew it." Charlotte laughed.

"Your one to torture! What about you and Koaru! You guys were enjoying each other's company last night rather _fluently_ if you know what I mean." Then Hikaru stuttered, as if he was seeing a ghost. "Wait! This is stupid! There are weirdo monsters on the ground with purple blood all over the place and we're teasing each other about kissing one another! You see the problem with this picture?"

"No. No, this is pretty normal."

Face palm from Hikaru _one_. A laugh out of Charlotte _300000000 cube._

"I've completely zoned out for the last ten seconds. What did you say?" Koaru blinked a couple times.

"Oh shut up all of you!" A booming voice, with an edge of evil sharpening it split the clearing with a British accent.

"Oh shi-" Charlotte clamped her mouth shut and looked at Rose with fear in her eyes… Charlotte was scared? They were all going to die.

A scary looking grown man with black spiky hair and red eyes that resembled blood split the rose maze's wall in two with a silver sword.

"I've had enough of your American randomness."

"You mean epic American randomness." Charlotte held up her finger as if to point out how epicly awesome the randomness truly was.

"Shut up Charlotte! I'm here to take you back to where you belong." He held his hand out to Charlotte and immediately all happiness and sarcastic ability was drained and instead fear and hurt replaced them.

"Rose…" where her eyes_… Red?_

"Run." Charlotte fell on her knees and cried out in pain.

"Charlotte!" Koaru shouted. Suddenly all serious.

Hikaru held him back because getting close to Charlotte meant getting close to the causer of her pain.

"We are not going anywhere!" Rose shouted.

"Idiot." Charlotte rasped and then wailed.

"Will you come willingly? Or will I have to inflict pain on these mortals as well?" He tipped his sword towards the trio that were still standing.

"Neither."

"I'm afraid that wasn't an option." He jerked his hand slightly and Charlotte doubled over in agony.

"It's always an option. Something always happens when the good guy is in trouble." Charlotte tried to remain sarcastic and all that, however, such a thing was a very difficult thing to do.

"Just give in already. I know it's not your nature, but just do it." The man rolled his eyes when Charlotte shook her head no.

"I don't wanna! Get out of my head!" She screamed. "Rose, you get the heck out of here! Right now!" Charlotte had grown pale and her mouth was now filled with pointed teeth. Her eyes redder then the reddest blood.

"No way." Koaru shouted. His fear was showing, but he still fought Hikaru. "Get off!"

"Humans." the man scoffed. "Such unnecessary life forms. Only good for one thing." He held up his hand and pointed it at the twins who froze. "Snacks."

"No! No, I'll come willingly. Just leave the humans alone." Charlotte yelled in desperation.

"I'm surprised Charlotte, you eat humans yourself." The man fingered his sword playfully and he dropped his hand. Charlotte then fell all the way to the ground, gasping for air and changing back relatively human.

"Alright, come along. We have much to do before your mother finds you." The man wiggled his finger.

Charlotte looked back at the trio and they froze in fear at the red eyes that openly blared into their minds and souls.

"There is much I wish to tell you. But perhaps in another lifetime?" Charlotte smiled nervously.

"We will fight for you." Rose reassured Charlotte.

"Ugh. Don't sicken me with your humanly arrogance. This gives me a chance to get out of the fate forced upon me."

Rose appeared hurt to the twins who had no idea what was going on but had registered that they had almost been 'snacks' for a psycho maniac until Charlotte had basically given herself to the guy.

"N-n-no." Koaru managed to stuttered.

"Shut up idiot. I must protect what was entrusted to me." Charlotte glanced at Rose who sighed.

"What the heck does that mean?" Hikaru shouted.

"Screw you. You wouldn't understand." Charlotte forced herself off the ground and walked towards the mysterious man.

"She's right poppet. You wouldn't." The perv smiled evilly and placed his hand on Charlotte's shoulder making her tense.

"Hands of pervert!" Charlotte smacked his hand off.

"Such a shame. I'll have to punish you when we get home." He smiled childishly, but that only made Charlotte try to back away.

"Uhm…" All heads turned. "I guess I found you guys." Umehito Nekozawa, Belzeneff in hand, was wide eyed at the scene.

"Oh, Charlotte. I knew there was something weird about you when you excepted to join my club."

"Help her!" The three shouted. Charlotte sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"Send a killing spell at Rose." Charlotte said coolly to Nekozawa.

Jaws, they dropped all around.

"Ch-…Charlotte?" Rose backed up when Charlotte glared at her with a smirk.

"Charlotte, what are you doing?" Koaru sang nervously.

"Did you not hear me human? I said kill the girl!" Charlotte roared.

"I'm confused at what's going on." The man said on the edge of actually seeming confused. "But I will allow it. Kill your servant and then we can go with no ties to the human world." He smiled.

"Yes. My plan exactly. Kill her, kill my humanity and this entire thing will be less painful." Charlotte closed her eyes and waited for Nekozawa to kill Rose.

"Come on Neko! I know you have at least one killing spell up your sleeves. Do it before I eat your soul out of annoyance."

That grabbed his attention and he held his hands out. "Um…" He hesitated.

"Now!"

"Hutzina!" A ray of black erupted from his palms and headed straight for Rose.

The ray never hit it's original target.

Charlotte no longer stood with the mysterious man. She kneeled next to Rose with a black ball of blazing death in her hands.

"Your such an idiot to ever think I'd go with you." Charlotte glared at the man. "Father."

The ray sprouted outward and hit the man dead in the center of his chest.

"He's not deaded! Why is he not deaded!" Hikaru screamed in terror.

"Immortals don't die idiot. And it's dead. Not deaded." Charlotte smirked.

"Y-you little brat!" He held his chest and grimaced.

"They can feel pain though." She pointed out bluntly.

"Fool. You know better then anyone I'd never let my master die."

"You used the death spell as an excuse to-"

"Leap into action and break any restraint no matter how strong to protect my forever master." Charlotte finished.

"Give a man a prize for most gullible and obvious." Rose mumbled.

"Get out Father. You have no rights to interrupt my slavery." Charlotte smirked and told Nekozawa to:

"Throw me another one."

But before that could happen, Charlotte's father disappeared into the ground and all evil seemed to vanish from the atmosphere.

"That… was… kind of weird." The twins shared the sentence.

"A wonder! I never thought I'd live to see a real live demon vs. sorcerer battle!" Rose will give you four guesses on who said that. Though she doesn't believe you'll need more then two. She also likes how Charlotte writes down everything she says. Rose also can't believe that Charlotte is actually going to put this on a certain website. Back to the story…

"Well, now we have to kill all of you." Rose's jaw dropped angrily when Charlotte suggested that stupidity.

"You've met my father and have witnessed magic. I can't allow you to live no matter how much you amuse me. Mother would be ."

"Don't kill them!"

"You just don't want _Hikaru_ to die. The other two are free to get killed I'm assuming then?"

The three boys jumped back when red eyes glared into their souls.

"That bastard Father of mine did have a point." She glared deeper into the teenagers. "I eat human's souls. That, and he pointed out to me how long it's been since my last decent meal."

"NOOOOOO!" Rose cried and slapped around Charlotte's arm to prevent her from her crime.

"Eat Kyoya's soul or something! Don't eat Hikaru!"

The twin's and Nekozawa's eyebrows rose in suspicion despite their lives being threatened three times in the last ten minutes.

"Oh, so the other ones _should_ get eaten."

"N-no! I meant all of them!"

"All of them can get eaten?" Charlotte licked her lips. _Creeper!_

"NOOOO!" She slapped around some more.

"You know your acting really pathetic right now." Charlotte snickered.

"Shut up! I'm the master here!"

"Wha?" The trio of males echoed each other.

"Yes, you can be my witness, guy who tried to kill me." Rose tugged Nekozawa's cloak and pulled him over to Charlotte.

"I am the master. You are the servant. Remember your place Charlotte Thorn."

"Yes, your majesty." Charlotte frowned and got down on one knee, bowing lowly. The sight was strange but enchanting at the same time.

"Okay, I'm going to pull my hair out in frustration if someone doesn't explain to me what the heck is going on." Koaru growled.

"Apologies, your Highness. It seems that our hour isn't over yet huh?"

"This hour is taking to long." Rose grumbled. "She is my servant not yours."

"Some way to talk to your sister."

"Pfft. Her being my sister is an act."

Koaru looked at the still kneeling Charlotte for verification.

"Different personalities." She mouthed to the air and smiled.

**Mwahahahahahaa! This is what happens when Mythology Rose and Fox are at the same computer at the same time writing down everything they cosplay right after they find ingenious and then morph it into a story…**

**EPICNESS IS BORN!**

**PS if you haven't noticed. We base our character off of ourselves.**

**PPS (haha I said pp) Oh crap, Charlotte- I mean Fox has just forgotten what the pps was going to be. *hint* *hint on which character is which author* Rose thinks that Charlotte just wanted to put down pps so that she could say pp…**_**maybe**_


	9. Art of destroying a nice reputaion

**More epicness! Rose and Charlotte had more time to write together before she had to leave to go to the other side of the state we live in. **

**Rose- Which is on earth by the way!**

"Remember. Silence." Charlotte placed her finger on her lips. Then she went all happy and smiled brightly.

"So, did _you_ enjoy the kiss Hikaru?" She asked.

"Your talking about that now? When we almost died!"

"No when _you_ almost died. I still hungry. But I suppose I can wait till the witching hour."

"You Americans." Hikaru grumbled. "We all were almost dead or with a certain creepy guy who ends up being _somebody's_ dad! And yet that same somebody is as cool as ice about it!"

"Nice simile. Wait. You are being serious so no poetry can ensue. Rose, feel my head. Am I very cold?"

"No, no, I won't."

"Oh wait, you - hey! You wormed out of my question pretty well right there! Nice job."

"Once again! Randomness has struck the building!"

"But we're not in the building yet… now we are. Okay. But you still are using way to many poetry kind of stuffs to speak with how angry you look of almost getting _deaded."_

"Your never letting that go are you?"

"Nope." A childish smile that turned solemn as the rest of the host club approached.

"What happened to you guys?" Tamaki checked the twins but backed up when Rose showed Belzeveff as if to say, "Back off creep."

"Nekozawa-sun. What's wrong? You have barely said a word and you look… happy. And not in a creepy way." the blonde observed out loud.

"I have reached one of my many goals in life." Is all Neko said. His lips sealed after a quick jolt of a demon's bite snagged his soul.

"Oh?… Okaaaay~ What about you guys? What's up with the dirt and… grape juice on your uniform."

"Oh! You mean the blood?" Neko got bit again.

"Blood?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, I've said to much already." He waved her off.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt." Kyoya lied as he barged into the scene. "But I need to ask Charlotte and Rose a few questions."

"After hearing the rumors of what you did to Haruhi," episode eight came to mind. "I aint going no where with you." Rose crossed her arms.

"I'm afraid that wasn't a request."

"Yeah, you're a total rapist."

"Wha?… shut up! Fine then. Charlotte can answer all question if that's alright with her."

Charlotte waited for a response from her master like, "No way in heck! I'd rather have Suoh take her on a date with Hikaru tied to his back!"

But no, Rose just nodded bluntly and shoved Charlotte forward as a not so human sacrifice.

"I don't wanna."

"Since when are you a whiner?" Rose pushed her again.

"Since I just remembered what Kyoya did in episode eight!"

Kyoya face palmed.

"Fine then. I swear on my dead body and soul that I won't do anything like rape you or what ever. Ah!- But it's not like those rumors are true or anything!"

"Alright. Sense you sweared on your _soul_. I could manage." Kyoya believed he just hit a jack pot of trust. Swearing on his soul. He would have to remember that trick.

They were alone in a narrow hallway when Kyoya pushed Charlotte into a closet and locked the door.

"Okay then, I'll have to kill you now because you swore you wouldn't rape me." Charlotte said bluntly.

"I'm not going to do that. I'm just asking questions that are not to be heared by anyone else and there are no security cameras in a manager's closet so there." Kyoya tried to reason.

_Darn it. I was really hoping I could eat him…._

"I have done a back round check on you and your sister and there have been no records of you or your mother's company until four years ago. What's the story?"

"Sorry. Don't know it all myself." Charlotte lied… well it wasn't much of a lie. She was pretty clueless on why mother did the things she did.

"Don't play funny missy. I want answers"

Charlotte then started screaming, "Get off me you pervert! Help! Koaru, Hikaru! Somebody!"

Kyoya then realized the position he was in pinning Charlotte to the wall and realized once more that he did look like a total and utter pre-rapist about to do what his name signs him as.

The closet door was torn off by Mori. Who was utterly shocked by the position Kyoya was in with Charlotte and uttered something under his breath in disbelief.

"What the-… You perv! Get off of Charlotte!" Koaru pulled Kyoya out of the closet and started strangling him.

Tamaki, "I didn't know you were an actual rapist."

"I'm not!"

"Wow. It's a good thing I showed up when I did while we were at the beach house. Who knows what you would have done to Haruhi."

"Shut up and get this bastard off of me!"

`"No, I wanna watch."

"I do too." Rose chimed in with a glare.

"I can't believe he almost did that." Charlotte appeared devastated and whipped her tears off of her face. Such an actress. Bravo, bravo.

"And after he swore on his soul!" she sniffled and breathed heavily. "Your a monster!"

She could almost hear the applause in her head.

"Are you okay?" Koaru had left strangling to Rose who had just lost all fear of the black haired teen and tried to comfort Charlotte.

"No! You try almost getting raped and see how you feel afterwards!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Atleasst she answered truthfully." He mumbled to no one unparticular.

"Oh… at least he didn't actually do it." Tamaki got karate chopped by an angry twin.

"But he could of!" Rose, and Hikaru who were now both strangling the now almost dead Kyoya on the ground.

"Kyoya's a Rapist?" A girl in a yellow dress appeared around the corner. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought.

"Everyone! Quick! Kyoya is a monster!" fifty girls showed up in a second with cameras flashing.

"Where are all the guys at this school?" Rose asked to the air.

"Whoa… Kyoya, your screwed." Hikaru pointed out the obvious to the purple Kyoya who shoved Hikaru and Rose away and breathed heavily enough he was raving on the ground for air. He was in a state of enough desperation that he grabbed Tamaki's hand to get up.

You see, by that point Tamaki would be the only one who would touch him without screaming "HE'S TRYING TO LAY ME!"

"I'm going to freaking kill you." Kyoya mumbled to Charlotte who heard it loud and clear but decided not to spread that little thing to the world because that would be going to far… but she would keep that little comment in mind for later just in case blackmail was needed.

Koaru hugged Charlotte in hopes to try and help her through her tears. She then smiled evilly at Kyoya and mouthed:

"Try it."

Then she went back to sobbing like a baby. Bravo Bravo.

**Hashanah! Perverted Epicness!**

**As you can tell, we don't like Kyoya very much and decided to rub in why with the whole rapist thing. If you havent gotten to episode eight yet then you should probably not. Just skip it… but of course most of you are now probably going to look it up on netflix or something and watch it.**

**That's just the way people are.**

**Review your disgust and stuff. We don't care what you say as long as it is said. Go to fox's profile and read the second to last paragraph and you will see why you should. **

**Ps Mythology Rose want's you to message her very, very badly. *I'm not that desperate! Goodness!***

**Yes you are Rose, yes you are…**

***Am Not!*… * and of course your writing all of this down. I'm leaving the room. Goodbye!***

**Pps (haha, I said pp again) Don't forget to set your clocks ahead! It's Spring Forward!… ugh, kill me now.**

***With pleasure***

**Go away Kyoya**


	10. Art of Fluff

**Hi! It's Rose! Your favorite writer!**

**I would just like to say sorry. Many of you have proba-definatley read this story, thought it was good, and went to check out my profile to see what other cool Ouran stories I've written. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there are none there. All of you that went to my profile were probably surprised by all the Percy Jackson. I'm sorry if I let you down on that whole thing. Again, I'm very, very sorry. Now, on to the story!**

After the "Kyoya" incident, everything was a mess. The host club didn't know what to do with him. Kyoya's father was _extremely_ mad at him. And let's just say Charlotte was enjoying the whole thing.

"Kyoya I can't believe you would do something like this!"

"But Father I-"

"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth, boy! You are a disgrace to the family name!"

"Father, you don't understand! I was just asking her a few questions, but I guess I got too personal because the next thing I know she's screaming for someone to help her!" Kyoya practically screamed this part. He wanted to make sure his father heard him. When his father was informed on what happened, he came to the school right away to give his son a good talking to.

Kyoya's father sighed. "I don't care about what actually happened. I just don't want this spreading around. If anyone important found out that my youngest son almost raped someone, I don't know what I would do."

"I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you Father."

"I suppose this is nothing more than a minor inconvenience. All I need to do is make sure no one knows of it."

"But everyone at school already knows."

"Yes, I am well aware of that, son. Nobody outside of school will know."

"How?"

The man put his hands on his son's shoulders. "We are powerful people, Kyoya. There is not much we can't do. I promise you this: You will not be kicked out of school or the host club."

Kyoya smiled. "Thank you Father."

"I must leave now. I trust this won't happen again?"

"Of course, Father."

"Good."

_lalalalalalalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalalalalalala_

It was the day after the incident. Everyone at school had found out about it. Whenever the two girls walked by someone they stared and would start whispering things about them like "I heard the one with the darker hair almost got raped." It wasn't an easy day for anybody. Rumors were going around about Charlotte, Rose, Hikaru, Koaru, Neko, and most of all, Kyoya. The purple blood had been found outside in the maze, as well as several completely ruined rose bushes. A couple of students claimed to have seen Rose, Charlotte, Hikaru, Koaru, and a later Neko go out into the maze.

The host club was not in good shape either. They were probably going to lose customers because of this. Nobody was going to see Kyoya anymore. That was for sure. Word had reached them that morning that they were not allowed to kick Kyoya out of the club. Before they received this news, they didn't know what to do. They didn't want to kick Kyoya out, but they didn't know what else they could do. But this decided for them. Now they would just have to deal with losing a few customers.

It was a depressing day for almost everybody. Notice that I said almost. Neko happened to be in a very good mood that day, despite all the rumors going around about him, the girls, and the twins murdering somebody. Nobody was for certain that the purple stuff was blood. It didn't look like any sort of blood they had ever seen before. Some people suspected, though.

After French, the last period of the day, Rose and Charlotte were putting their things away when Hikaru and Koaru came over to them.

A small smile showed on Rose's face. "Hey guys. How are you two doing?"

Hikaru sighed. "Not so well. It hurts, what Kyoya did. Well, almost did. He's someone we trusted."

"I can't believe he did that to you!" Koaru practically screeched. He ran up and gave Charlotte a huge and comforting hug. She returned it gladly.

Rose stepped closer to Hikaru. "I'm so sorry it hurts so much. If there's anything I can do just let me know."

Charlotte and Koaru had separated by now. "You could kiss him again," she said with a smirk. Both Hikaru and Rose turned red from this statement. "You know Hikaru, you never answered my question yesterday. Did _you _enjoy your kiss with Rose?"

Hikaru and Rose were even brighter red now. "Um, well, you see-" he was stuttering as he talked.

"Yes, yes. Come on. Rose admitted that she enjoyed it. Didn't you Rose?" This resulted in the lovebirds turning even brighter red. They looked like cherry tomatoes.

He cleared his throat. "Heck yeah I did!"

Everyone stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "Oh shish. Did that really just come out of my mouth?" Rose now looked like her head was about to explode she was so red while Koaru and Charlotte were busting up laughing. They were literally holding their stomachs and rolling on the floor.

"Dude, did you seriously just say 'heck yeah I did?'" Koaru asked his brother.

"I guess I did." Hikaru looked like Rose at this point.

"Is that what you meant to say?" Charlotte asked him.

"That's what my brain was thinking, but no, I was not supposed to sound that excited about it." There was more laughing coming from them now. Even Rose was smiling at this point. He started to smile as well. Eventually all four of them were laughing so hard they couldn't breath.

"I'm glad Mr. Reckno let us skip detention today." Rose smiled at Hikaru, who had just spoken.

"Yeah, so am I." She replied. Because of yesterday's events, the teacher had let them skip today's detention. He wasn't nice enough, however, to give them the whole three days back. They still had to do tomorrow and the day after.

The four kids got off the floor and brushed themselves off. "Don't you guys have to be at the host club soon?" Charlotte asked the two boys.

They shook their heads at the same time. "No. The boss closed it for today." Koaru explained.

"Oh, okay," she replied. She felt that she shouldn't push the subject any further. "What are you guys going to do today then?"

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "Do you guys want to hang out with us?"

The two girls glanced at each other. "Okay. I don't see why not.

Rose picked up her stuff. "I'll meet you guys outside the classroom. I need to put my stuff away. We can decide what we'll do then." She walked away. Hikaru followed her. Charlotte was about to follow when Koaru grabbed her sleeve.

"What is it Koaru?" She asked. He suddenly seemed nervous and was turning slightly pinkish.

"It's about what I was going to ask you yesterday before we were… interrupted." Charlotte nodded. She was _really_ curious as to what he was going to ask her. Koaru took a deep breath. "See, earlier that day Hikaru questioned me about something really strange. He claimed that he saw us kiss. And it was brought up again earlier too. Right before your weird father appeared. I want to know if you know anything about this, because I have no idea what's going on."

Charlotte sighed. "Koaru, you saw some pretty bizarre things yesterday, right?" He nodded. "Okay. So don't call me crazy when I tell you this. The other night, I saw you. I had to find out where Haruhi lived for… reasons. So, I kissed you. A kiss from me can give me any information I want from the person I kissed. It can also erase part of the person's memory. That is what I did to you. I got the information I needed and erased your memory of us meeting there. That is why you don't remember. I'm guessing that Hikaru was there and saw it so he told Rose about it.

Koaru looked taken aback. That was _definitely_ not the answer he was expecting.

"Look, it's no big deal. You know about it now, so let's just get on with our lives. There's no point in hanging on to the past."

Koaru nodded, but he still looked distant. After standing there for about thirty seconds, he leaned in and kissed Charlotte, completely taking her off guard. He pulled away after a couple seconds. "I'm not going to forget that, am I?" Charlotte shook her head and laughed.

"It only works when I want it to. And I definitely didn't want you to forget that."She was so happy. There was only one problem. She knew, deep down inside, that they could never really be together.

Meanwhile…

Rose was opening her locker when she felt someone poke her in the back, scaring her half to death.

"Ahhh!" She turned around ready to slap whoever just did that. She was barley able to stop her hand when she noticed it was Hikaru. "Hikaru, don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled. "You know, you have a lot of explaining to do, missy."

"What?" Rose asked with a confused look on her face.

"Don't think I forgot about yesterday, 'cause I haven't. I remember all those weird crat things and Charlotte's psycho dad. Those are not easy things to forget, Rose."

She sighed. "Fine. We'll explain it all later. Let's forget about for now, okay? So," She said, changing the subject. "Did you really enjoy the kiss that much?"

Hikaru turned bright red. "Um… yeah." He confessed.

"Good, because so did I." She closed the distance between them and kissed him. She put her hands around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. They were like that for at least ten seconds when they heard a voice: "You know what? I'm just not even going to ask anymore." They broke apart to find a smiling Charlotte and Koaru… holding hands! Rose would have to ask Charlotte about that later.

Then she noticed that her hands were still on Hikaru's neck and his hands were still on her waist. They started blushing furiously and broke apart. "So…" Charlotte said to break the awkward silence. "What should we do today?"

**I'm done! This chapter was waaaaay longer than my other ones have been. I'm so happy and proud of myself! Now look at who I have with me!**

"**What! Where am I? Why am I tied to a chair?"**

"**Mwahahahaha! Welcome to my secret lair, Kyoya.**

"**Gasp! It's you…"**

"**Yes, it is me! I am Rose the Totally Awesome and Epic."**

"**I hate you so much right now."**

"**Good, then the feeling's mutual. Review everybody!"**

"**I'm going to kill you and your crazy friend some day."**

"**Kyoya, answer me this: Who is tied to a chair right now and who isn't?"**

"**Shut up"**

"**Good-bye everybody! For now anyway!"**


	11. Art of Demons

**Your probably getting bored of all the fluff and some of you are probably ticked that we chose the twins as our romantic targets. However, there is a reason that Charlotte get's Koaru and Rose get's Hikaru… hehe *evil grin* You will just have to wait and see my peoples. (This is Fox by the way)**

**On with the story!**

Well, you can guess why they avoided the school and decided to keep as far away from the maze as possible… if you cant then I feel sorry for you.

No, they all stayed far, clear away from the maze and left the school to go to the twin's house to meet their parents because as it was pointed out by Hikaru:

"If you guys don't go over there, then we can't come to your house. So let's just go before we get bored."

_Mhm, whatever_. Was Charlotte's thought. She wasn't that fond of the idea of going to the twin's house where their mother and father would be. Human parents always ended up so weird and twisted.

She would have to cope though because Rose had her heart set on the visit. This sickened Charlotte, to see her so joyful. Not that she didn't enjoy a itty bitty bit of happiness from her once and awhile and Charlotte loved to see passion because then the teasing would never end.

It's just that… well, you try being given to a person to whom you were sacrificed to to be that person's servant until death. Now try to be happy for that person's joy and glee.

How did that work out?

"Something wrong Koaru?" Charlotte asked the dazed twin on the ride over. He had obviously taken in the thought of not remembering a kiss pretty rough.

However, since this is third person point of view, I know all so I'll tell you that that is not exactly what was bothering Koaru…

It was that the first girl he liked for real could erase his memory with the kisses he enjoyed so much. Then it dawned on him that this same girl wasn't human and the memory of what had happened in the maze kept flashing and stinging his eyes.

Those red eyes and sharp teeth…

"_It's been awhile sense my last decent meal_." she had said so casually. "_I'll just have to eat you._" She had directed those words at him he was sure of it… but why was it so hard to stop thinking about that gentle smile?

Anyway, the devil boy Hikaru wasn't in the least concerned about Charlotte or that she threatened to eat his soul without blinking. He was happy to be next to Rose at the moment… But it was guilt that shadowed him.

He had loved before this… would that be a problem? What would Rose think if he told her that he had once felt something for someone else? For Haruhi?

"We're here." Hikaru said quickly and held Rose's hand gently as he helped her out of the car.

Koaru attempted to do the same with Charlotte but she seemed to have not seen the hand held out to her and she just jumped out of the limo like there was nothing to it.

"That's a big house." Charlotte commented.

"Oh, this is our privet home. We stay here instead of at our parents because well, it's kind of far and their never home anyway." Something Koaru noticed is that when he and his brother were around the sisters, they were truly separate people. There was almost no connection at all. He even felt they looked different from each other in the girl's eyes…

They did. But Charlotte would never mention how more delicious Koaru's soul looked then Hikaru's. It would probably freak him out.

Rose just knew. It was her gift with humans that made her so delightful towards the ones she chose to be delightful toward.

"That's interesting. Do you two share a room?" Charlotte asked.

"Uh…" the twins glanced at each other not sure what to say.

"Oh, you do? Okay." She shrugged it off and the twins sighed. Though Koaru was still uneasy, he held Charlotte's hand as they walked inside.

It had just dawned on Charlotte how fast the relationship between her and a human was growing. She had met him a few days ago and she had tried to kill him for listening in on a conversation when they first met… she shrugged in her head.

_It won't last. _

It never did.

_OOOH! We are going to be together forever and get married and have two kids. A boy and a girl and we will name them after flowers and birds and stuff like that. Then we'll grow old together and then-_

Rose cut herself off. What was she thinking?

Charlotte was watching her like always. A frown on her face and ache in her black heart for the truth that haunted the both of them:

Love was impossible.

"You two are starring at each other. Is something wrong?" Hikaru. Always the comic relief.

"Give us a tour of the house." Rose bounced into a happy mood and laughed tenderly.

"Y-yeah, okay!" Hikaru zoomed inside and started babbling on and on about every detail in the house. And considering the size of the place… the tour went of for four hours.

"And this is Koaru's bedroom but he never sleeps here." Koaru fumed and started skulking when Hikaru went on innocently about all the times Koaru had ran into the room trying to run away from monsters in a nightmare.

"Shut up!" He yelled finally.

"Yes. Please. It's no that I don't enjoy the tour," which it actually was, "But I don't want the recap of all these stories." She glared at the room. Yes, she saw the nightmares. They lingered and waited for a target. A host to feed their parasite needs. Well they just so happened to be inhabited to an actual Host… but Charlotte slaughtered the pun as she smiled evilly.

"Delicious." she said under her breathe as she eyed the nightmares.

"What was that?" Rose asked. Koaru and Hikaru had been starring at each other with intense glares. She had been enraptured with the dark energy.

"You three go on with the tour. I need to be alone for awhile." Charlotte did not take her eyes off the squirming nightmares.

"That's out of character for you. But okay." Hikaru shrugged and melted Rose with a real smile. Not the sly kind, and led her out of the room to the next one.

Charlotte didn't wait and check for the coast to be clear. She was starving!

"_Come to me children and follow my way_." she sang gently and it sounded like a little girl to the viewer of the horror in her eyes that glowed red with insanity inside them.

"_Into the world of Darkness and Magic_" Koaru shivered and stepped forward. He wanted to go to the world of Magic too.

"_With all my power I'll show you the way."_

That caught all the nightmare's interests. They started flying toward her.

"_To all the dreams. Hopes and elusions_." She closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her temple. Placing the frail looking appendages to her brow, she repeated the song unit all of the foolish nightmares had agreed to give her their purpose if she promised to take them to this place.

"_Come to me children and follow my way. _

_Into the world of Darkness and Magic._

_With all my power I'll show you the way._

_To all _your_ dreams, hopes and elusions."_

Her appetite appeased, she greedily searched the room for any hidden nightmares. No. Nothing.

Wait

What was this? A soul ready to give in to her song? Such a young soul. Charlotte loved it immediately and wanted to keep it in a jar for herself to cherish for eternity.

"Are you sure you want this? You can't go back if you agree to my terms." She held out her hand and smiled pleasantly. This really didn't give the soul a choice either way. If Charlotte wanted this soul, she would take it, but something inside her made her think twice. What was this? She knew the soul? Yes, she saw it now. She knew this soul from before when it was a different one.

"I do." The soul reached out as well.

Charlotte almost touched the hand to complete the contract when-

All humanity and sense snapped into her head and she saw the color of earth again. She was holding out her hand to a half asleep Koaru who held his had out too.

Realizing what she had almost done, she backed away as quick as she could and as far away before she bumped into a table and broke a pot. This sent Hikaru and Rose into the room, flying in to see what was wrong.

The first thing Hikaru saw was Koaru holding out his hand like he was a zombie. The next was purple liquid running down Charlotte's mouth and yellow dress.

"Charlotte, what did you do?" Rose asked in a screaming whisper.

"I-I… I need to talk to Mother." Charlotte fell to her knees and looked at her hand. She saw the purple soul blood and starred in disbelief.

"Mother? Charlotte. What. Happened?" Rose stalked to her servant who screamed.

"Get away from me! I'm digesting! J-just let me leave. Something is wrong with me. I can't feel my heart." Charlotte held her chest tight. Her eyes glazed and dead almost. No emotion showed. The disbelief, her fear, her feelings, gone.

"I knew Mother shouldn't have sent us here! Rosalina! I beg you to give me pardon and order me to leave."

It was like starring into dead, brown eyes that had no sanity or life left. Purple everywhere. An emptiness in Koaru's eyes made Rose fear the worst.

"Did you?…"

"No but I almost did. I beg you to just send me away. I will look for the key alone and without this pointless human form. Just slay me and then the key will be yours and we can leave. Let my humanity die Rosalina! Kill me!" She now crawled like a rabid creature of death toward her frozen with horror mistress. She brushed her fingertips to the dress that Rose wore and a dead smile lingered.

"Yes. Kill."

"No! You are staying alive! I am not going to stay here my myself and get…" she looked over at Hikaru who was frozen to where he stood.

"And I don't wan't to be alone. You will stay. And tell your humanity to come back. Because I need Charlotte. Not this."

Charlotte's dead body seemed to color again that instant and the girl suddenly took a deep gasp of air that rasped drearily.

"Y-you idiot! You could have just killed me." Charlotte screamed. Anger showed without any meens of a servant.

"You are wtill my sevant. Till I die or supply an heir for you. Now get up or I will be sure to call you rFather."

"You wouldn't." Charlotte glared.

"Get up." The order was obeyed immediately.

"Now…" Rose stared at Hikaru who starred back. An emotion she hated to see on anyone she cared for plastered to his features. Horror.

"Make sure neither of them remember this. And clean yourself and the ground. Make it as if the last few moments have never happened." Regret scratched the throat of Rose as she tried to tear from her love's eyes.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Yeah. And this is Koaru's room though he never sleeps in it." Koaru fumed as Hikaru started innocently telling stories about all the times Koaru had ran into his room screaming for help because:

"A monster is going to eat me!" Hikaru squealed like a piglet and started laughing.

"Yes, Haha very funny." Koaru didn't meet Charlotte's gaze.

"Well. The only thing left is the pantry and attack."

"No!" Koaru and Charlotte shouted at the same time, desperate for the tour to just end already.

"Oh? Well look at the time! Eight already. We didn't have dinner! How 'bout you gals? Want dinner?"

"We really should go. We're… not hungry. But thank you. See ya tomorrow!"

The door shut and the ride to the dormitory was silent as was the preparing for the night. And sleep, to an outider was peaceful… but to the girls, their own infested nightmares that cursed them raked at their sleep and tortured them through the night… Mother was angry.

**Uh-oh…**

**Don't worry, violence will be less gory in the future… Maybe.**

"**Heck! Would you tell me what's going on?"**

"**Shut up Kyoya. Rose just wanted me to take care of you for the night so…"**

"**I swear! I should have killed you when I had you in that closet!"**

"**Help! Rose! Somebody!"**

"**Shut Up!"**


	12. Art of having a horrible suprise

**Hey peoples! It's Rose here! I can't think of anything to say so on with the story!**

The two girls woke up in bad moods. Their nightmares had been horrible. Mother really knew how to get to them.

"Good morning, Charlotte." Rose said trying to cover up the pain she was feeling from her nightmares.

Charlotte smiled in return. She knew the pain Rose was going through. She was going through it too.

"I have to go to school early today. I have detention with Hikaru."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"You're not coming with me?"

"No. I still have some homework I need to do."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at school then."

"Yes, you will." _I might not be quite the same though, _she thought.

"Fine then." Rose quickly dressed and out the door in a matter of minutes.

_lalalalalalalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalalalalalala_

Rose arrived at the school early so there weren't many people in the hallways. Just some teachers and a couple of students who also had detention. Rose and Hikaru were the only two students who got a detention in French the last few weeks, so they were going to be the only people in there, other than the teacher. Rose walked into the room and found Hikaru already in a seat. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"I'm glad to see you decided to show up, Miss Thorn." The teacher said from behind his desk. He put down his paper and looked at her.

"Sir, I'm five minutes early."

"I don't have time for your excuses. Here are the rules: No talking, no leaving the room, no annoying me, no flirting, no kissing, and no electronic devices. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be making my way to the teacher's lounge to socialize with that foxy Miss Peckanna." With that, he left the room.

"Did he just call our Government teacher foxy?" Rose asked Hikaru with a look of horror on her face.

"I think he just did." Hikaru replied with a similar look on his face.

Rose shook her head, getting disturbing images out of it. Then she got out her notebook and started doing the homework she had forgotten about yesterday.

Hikaru leaned over to her desk. "What are you doing?" He asked innocently.

"Doing homework."

"What kind of homework?"

"Homework homework."

"Wow. That's not vague at all," he said sarcastically.

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled at his comment. But her face turned sad again and she looked down at her notebook.

"What's the matter?" Hikaru asked, frowning.

Rose gave him a small smile. "Nothing."

"No, something's wrong. I can tell, Rose. What is it?"

"Don't worry. It was just a nightmare I had last night. I'm fine." Rose gave him a reassuring smile, but really, it was anything other than a normal dream. Her dreams always meant something important. She could be communicated through her dreams and they could even tell the future if they wanted to. There were a few consequences though. She couldn't control it and sometimes the news she received was, let's just say, less than pleasant. Charlotte had this ability too, as all creatures of her race did.

Mother had communicated with her. And, for the fun of it, let her suffer through a series of nightmares. All of her worst fears felt like they were coming true. It had all felt so real. The same thing had happened to Charlotte. She could tell. Not much happened to Charlotte that Rose didn't know about. She was her servant for life, after all.

Hikaru gave her a suspicious look, but he decided to let it slide, but there were a few things he wanted to ask her. "Who are you?"

Rose looked up in surprise. "Um, Hikaru, are you all right? I'm Rose, remember? Rose Thorn." She was seriously worried. Had Charlotte done her job too well last night?

"I know who you are, I just don't know… who you are." He explained without much success. Luckily, though, Rose understood what he was trying to say. "I mean, I know you're Rose Thorn, but who are you? Charlotte seems to be your servant. Are you royalty? I'm pretty sure she called you 'your majesty' the other day in the maze."

"Yes, you heard correctly. I am royalty, and Charlotte is my servant. And she will be until I die or supply an heir. If I ever do, then her servitude will be for the child, not me anymore. If I die, then she is free."

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think? Keeping Charlotte as a slave like that."

"I don't have a choice in the matter. If I did, then I would set her free. But the only way I can do that to die. Even then, she would be punished greatly for letting harm come to me. I'll explain more to you later. School is not the right place to give you this speech. Who knows who could hear."

Hikaru nodded. "Fine, but I'm not letting you off hook yet. You have a _lot_ of explaining to do. I'm confused as heck over here."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Now, um, I have something to confess."

"Yes?"

"I-I uh. I really like you Rose"

"Aw. I really like you too, Hikaru," Rose said, beaming.

"Well, that's not really the only thing I have to confess."

"What is it?"

"This-this isn't really the first time I've had feelings for someone."

"That's what you almost made me have a heart attack for? Really? You made me panic just so you could tell me that this isn't the first time you've had feelings for a girl?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Was guilt nagging you or something? What made you think it was a big deal?"

Hikaru let out a sigh of relief. "So you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"What made you not mind?"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've had feelings for a boy either."

"Dang it. I was hoping I was the first."

"As was I. Who's the girl you had feelings for?"

"You're gonna call me crazy."

"I already have a billion times in my head."

"Ok- hey!" This resulted in laughter from Rose.

"So who was she?"

"Haruhi."

"She's cool. One of the few people here I can manage to listen talk for more than five minutes."

"So you don't care?"

"Not at all."

"Who was the first guy you liked?" Rose looked surprised from the question.

"Well, it was a long time ago. I haven't seen him in years."

"Who was he though?"

"My betrothed."

"WHAT!" Hikaru jumped down from his seat and glared down at Rose, who looked calmly back up at him.

Rose stood up and put her right hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Hikaru. The engagement was called off a long time ago when he did something horrible. Now sit down." Hikaru obeyed. But he still looked a little bugged about the whole betrothed thing.

"Besides, the feelings I had for him could never compete with the feelings I have for you. He works for Charlotte's father now. Though the engagement was broken off, he never stopped pursuing me. He's never stopped trying to track me down. If I ever come face to face with him, I will order Charlotte to rip his soul into a thousand pieces and to eat it as Honey would eat cake. Hikaru, I like you more than words can express, really, and nothing in the world could possibly make me leave you for him."

By now Hikaru had relaxed quite a bit. "But what if Charlotte isn't with you if you come face to face?"

"I can't imagine what in the world could make us separate if that situation seemed to be possible in the near future."

"I still don't like it." He said.

"Don't worry. It's not likely we're ever going to see each other again. Last I heard, he wasn't very high in Charlotte's father's ranks." Rose was sitting on Hikaru's desk now. She leaned in and kissed him for a good twenty seconds before pulling away.

Hikaru was smiling when she pulled away. But his beaming face turned into one of horror when he saw something behind her. Rose turned around to see what he saw. Mr. Reckno was standing in the doorway. His eyes were red and he had scratches all over his face. He was staring right through them, as if they weren't there.

"Mr. Reckno! What happened?" Rose screamed and ran over to her teacher.

"It was… death itself… staring me in the eye… so horrible." Then he collapsed onto the ground and was still. His glowing eyes dimmed and all was quiet.

Had Mother had something to do with this?

**Bwahahahahahahahaha! I know you probably hate me right now. What happened to Mr. Reckno? You are probably all wondering. Well, I can't tell you! Mwahaha! Now it's Torture Kyoya Time!**

** "You have mental problems, you know that?"**

** "If anyone has mental problems, Kyoya, it's you."**

** "Whatever."**

** "I have a little friend of yours here with me today Kyoya."**

** "Who?"**

** "Oh, you'll see." Brings out something from behind her back.**

** "Gasp! It's my clipboard!"**

** "That's right Kyoya. And guess what I'm going to do to your clipboard?"**

** "Please no! Anything but my clipboard!"**

** "I'm going to draw on it!"**

** "NOOOOO!"**

** "Look Kyoya. I'm drawing on the wooden part that's not supposed to be drawn on. How do you like that, huh?"**

** "Please, please stop. It hurts so much." Sobbing.**

** "Goodbye, faithful readers. I love you all so much. I really, really do. Wow, that actually sounded kinda creepy. Whatever. I don't care. Read and Review!"**


	13. Art of Charlotte alone time

**HIHO! Fox here and this is Charlotte's morning after Rose left. Did you notice that Charlotte just let Rose leave without her? How she was so careless even after all they had been through in the last two days? That's not like her is it? Well, here you go.**

Charlotte waited until Rose left their room, then she bolted to the bathroom where she grabbed a razor, a bottle, and a cloth for wiping up the blood.

Mother had threatened everybody the night before with nightmares… she had told Charlotte to punish herself and send Mother proof that she had.

Truthfully, she had forgotten what her blood looked like… Had it been red? She doubted it… Purple maybe? Like a soul's? No… only one way to find out…

"What are you doing?"

Charlotte jumped three feet in the air and grabbed the razor, whipping around and pointing it to the intruder.

"You! What the f-"

The intruder shushed her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Surprised that I snuck up on you?" He smiled wickedly.

Charlotte bit the intruder and he took his hand away and held it as the crimson fell.

"AUGH!… okay maybe I disserved it but you didn't have to bite me! Sheesh… What are you doing with that stuff?"

"Go away. Never come back. How did you find us? Better question: How did you get in here without me noticing?" Charlotte hissed and tried to hide the objects.

"Can't tell you poppet." the British accent made Charlotte's spine shiver. "Or I would. I know you and… what are you calling the princess in this country?… Rose is it? I know you both dislike me a _little_ bit, but Father wants you to know that "This is not the end of it! I will get you and your blood! And your little pet too." I think that was his exact message but a few words might be misplaced."

The intruder was a teenager with pale skin, and black soot hair that sagged over his face. His eyes were an icy blue, but the glow of a ghostly red spited any positive or nonacid existence in his soul.

"Get out of here you traitor!" Charlotte shoved him away into a wall.

He just smiled. "Just to let you know, I'm a double agent."

"I caught on to that when you tried to kill me, twice." She held up two fingers to indicate how many times.

"Ah, you remember! I truly admire your memory poppet."

"Call me that one more time. See what I'll do to you."

"Nothing that you could have done already. Tell me _dearest_, why haven't you killed me yet? Not that I'm ungrateful, but you have me cornered and you have a sharp thing in your hand." he pointed at the shard of glass. "So, just curious_… poppet_."

Charlotte tensed, twirling the razor around in her hand, thinking about it.

"We have a small amount of history that I can excuse for the moment and I'm curious as to what type of double agent you are. You seem rather proud of it." Charlotte clamped her mouth shut. Her British accent slipping into her American one as the conversation went on in English.

"Mmm, interesting that you're interested."

"Shut up and tell me." Charlotte set the weapon down. "No time for small talk, I've only got an hour to do what I was going to do before…"

Charlotte stopped and told him to go on with a wave of her hand.

"Well, I'm working for both Father _and_ Mother now. Neither of them know of the other."

Charlotte's jaw dropped. Leaving a result of a chuckle from the icy blue eyed boy.

"Surprised?"

"No, just caught off guard that someone like you would be stupid enough to commit suicide like that." Charlotte stated as coolly as possible.

"That's surprised dove."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, that means I have a message from Mother too." He cleared his throat.

"Do something about those boys. They might be royalty to some extent but they are only human. Keep Rose away from"…" He paused. "I forgot the name. "and destroy the other as you were about to.""

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something but the boy raised his hand to say something else.

"And one more thing. The engagement is back on."

"No it isn't! I will kill you if you say that!"

"Mother said. Are you to disobey Mother again in three days? Rubbish really. Just don't tell Rosalina about it though. Not yet. I'll tell her myself when the time is right"

Charlotte boiled. How could Mother do this?

"One more thing."

"What?" Charlotte shouted at his face.

"Mother told me to do this."

He reached down and grabbed Charlotte around her waist, pulled her towards him and they had a three second kiss before he got thrown off through the wall and out the window, shattering it.

"You idiot! What have you done?" Charlotte held her head as the demand shouted itself at her over and over:

_Servant… servant… servant… servant…_

"Yes Mother! I heed thee! I shalt destroy this form. Go now! Your wish granted I swear this!"

_Curse you Eric Deathson. Your death be a painful and slow one and may you never get what you wish. Bloody traitor._

The ringing of a screech. It seemed to come from her, but she couldn't tell anymore.

Fear, definably not hers.

Red blood splattered as a soul slipped into her mouth, bit by bit and slowly.

The soul fought back with honor, it hurt when the wound was made. But the soul was hers and the body was somewhere else. She didn't care anymore as she licked every trace of purple blood off the ground and then flew off back to the bedroom.

Silver… so that was what her blood looked like.

**It just dawned on me that there has been a lot of kissing in this story and also that the last couple chapters I have written have been gory and… rather dark… well that's demons for ya. Tell me if you think that this is a problem or if you want anything changed while I write. Thanks!**

**The series of Kyoya's Tortures:**

"**What now!"**

"… **I don't know. I have lost all thoughts of violence during this chapter and I'm kind of burnt out on ideas of how to torture you…"**

***a moment of deep concentration***

"**Eh, I'll let Reinge decide what to do with you. You and her have some history, she'll know what to do." "Wait! NO!"*I leave room and hear screaming as the crazy lady manager does something… I don't know what it is***

**PS Special thanks to the non-profiled person Prussia. Thankyou for your constant support and we will update asap **


	14. Art of a Mother's Torture

The boy took a deep breath, and pushed back his hair as he saw the scene that he expected to see.

_Curse you Mother_.

Rose was on the ground, holding a soulless teacher close and sobbing intensely while Hikaru called 911 or whatever the emergency number for Japan was and was rambling about their location and stuff like that.

Swiftly shifting from his actual personality to a scared citizen, he ran into the room with 'heavy' breathing He stopped dead in his tracks at the dead body as if he was caught completely off guard.

"Oh my God what happened?" he screamed and fell toward the three. The boy caught his British accent to late, then decided to not force an American anymore sense he was a different person now.

"W-Who are you?" Rose sniffled, her eyes red from crying.

"I'm the new kid. What happened?" The new kid screamed at them. A pang of pain in his throat for lying to his master.

"They'll be here in five minutes." Hikaru assured Rose who rocked the pale teacher in her arms, wailing slightly.

"Anything I need to do?" The new kid asked, knowing he wouldn't be recognized by the two.

"I-I don't know." Rose stuttered. "I-is he d-dead?"

The boy leaned down and held the wrist of the human that had just held one out of seven host souls for his new form, already knowing that the answer was no.

But he tried to make it real and had fear cross his features and he also checked the man's heart and breathing.

"Oh, god! No pulse." The boy pretended to panic, holding his head.

"W-well… I-I need t-to talk to Charlotte." Rose told Hikaru.

"Who?" The boy asked.

"My sister. I need to talk to her now. Give me your phone Hikaru." The boy obeyed and the number was dialed.

"W-what?… She always answers! Oh god! What's happening?" Was this Mother's doing?…

Rose held her head between her legs as if to block off the world. This was her nightmare! This was her worst nightmare! The one she had last night.

"My name is Charles. If you need anything, I will go get it for you." The boy reassured the still clueless Rose.

"Okay, t-thank you… Charles?" Rose looked up to a silver haired, grey-blue eyed boy about Hikaru's age. His hair sagged carelessly around his face that was paler then the moon. He was fair but appeared very tall. There was something ghostly familiar about him.

"We are the paramedics." Shouts came from the hallways and a bunch of people rushed around and checked the teacher's pulse and injuries. The students were led out of the room.

After being asked a billion questions, all answered truthfully, the trio was left to a second of silence as the black bag with a stench of death coming from it filled the air was taken away.

"You all need to go home. School will be canceled for the rest of the week or until we can find out who did this." A man who was obviously government said.

"So he was murdered?" Charles asked.

"Indeed young man. I advise you tell no one. Just enjoy your vacation. Miss, sirs, have a nice day." Then he just walked off, bringing out a cigarette because he had never seen anything like this body before.

"C-Charlotte always answers her phone… What is she doing right now?" Rose called for the sixth time.

Charles made sure that his phone was on vibrate so that Rose's ring tone wouldn't split his secret.

"Oh god Hikaru! What am I going to do?" She fell sobbing into his shoulder and they both fell to the ground.

Charles towered over the couple with an evil smirk that was hard to see because it wasn't there on his face.

_Humans, so dramatic_.

"I'm sure she'll call back." Hikaru coaxed and soothed Rose until she was only whimpering.

"Pardon me seeming heartless, but why are you freaking out like this over some dead guy and your sister not picking up her phone?"

"S-she always a-answers!" Rose roared.

"She'll come to school in an hour…" but Hikaru remembered that school wouldn't be held today.

"Tell you what, come to my house tonight and you can keep calling her there?"

"NO! I have to go to the dormitory right now! If she's there then I'll know if she's alright."

The two didn't notice Charles following them. He barely held in a smile or laughter. But he did. Thank god too because if he did either his position would be blown.

When they got to the room, the place was wrecked. Books were torn apart and paper was everywhere. The mattress on the bed was completely ripped and devoured as if a large animal had thought it had a bone inside and it was starving.

Not a picture on the wall was spared and the same thing went for the vases and the bathroom wall and the only window in the room.

"Oh wow." Hikaru gasped when he saw dead animals on the ground. Rodents, dogs, cats, and something that they hadn't noticed missing from their teacher the few moments they had seen him dead,

Mr. Reckno's glasses

Charles picked the spectacles up and studied them carefully, then placed them in his pocket. The other two were too engrossed to notice anyway.

"Oh, Charlotte." Rose gasped when she opened the unnecessary door to the bathroom and saw silver liquid all over the four walls and sink and floor. A bleach clean rag on the counter was the only thing clean. The shard of glass next to it barely visible.

Charles clutched his left arm. Memories from the form before still haunting his thoughts. He gulped but hid it the best he could.

"What is that stuff?" Charles asked, already knowing that it was his blood.

"It's…" Rose was surprised Charles was there. "You need to leave!"

Charles got shoved out of the room and the door was slammed behind him. He just rolled his eyes and waited for the panic to continue inside.

"What's going on out there?"

Oh that's right. They still weren't the only ones at the school.

"Hikaru and Rosalina are having a talk. I wouldn't get involved if I were you ladies." Charles said soothingly to the four girls that had asked the question at the same time and smiled slyly.

"But while they're having their little talk, let's have one of our own shall we?"

Blushes and squeals engulfed the hallway in the next five minutes. This was what Charles had planned: All of the Host Club in one person ringing in the best rumor suppliers in the world, _girls_.

"By the way, did you know someone was killed today?" He crossed his ankles and brought his arms around two girls sitting next to him. Being a boy wasn't new to him, but he hadn't done it in fourteen years. It was interesting being the dominate race of human again.

"Oh goodness that's terrible Charly!" Five girls wailed and the rest nodded with sad expressions.

"Yeah, he died right in front of Hikaru and Rose in the French room on the first floor."

There was silence, then a long haired red head with a disgusting soul stepped up and almost faint looking, shouted,

"A murder in this academy?"

"Yes princess. But I wasn't supposed to tell any of you so just enjoy the week they're taking off of school. It's our little secret da?" Charles added Russian to make it sound like he was just playing with them but it also made it sound like a threat.

He realized that they all were scared, and smiled friendlily, showing his shining teeth and winking to melt their mental stability.

"Oh Charly! Of course we wont tell anyone!" All the girls squealed and Charles couldn't help but chuckle to himself how stupid these girls were. He could do whatever he wanted to any of them and they wouldn't care.

Charles decided that he would take advantage of this later, but not now. There was a very familiar boy walking toward them.

"What the heck is going on here?" Koaru asked.

Charles' black heart jumped faster for a few seconds. He breathed as steadily as possible when he saw the soul. Then he grinned slyly, realizing that he was starring with a frown.

"I expect they called you?" He asked the twin.

"Yeah, goodbye." He only glanced back at the group, realizing that he was starring too. The boy's smile was very familiar.

"What happened? The police were driving away when I got here."

"Please, have you talked to Charlotte?" Hikaru asked for Rose who was, to Koaru's shock, was red eyed and sniffling on the ground.

"N-no. What's going on?"

"Apparently, the teacher got murdered and the room your friend is sharing with her 'sister' is mugged and trashed."

"Who the heck are you British kid?" Koaru spat, turning to Charles who was leaning against the door beam.

"Charles is the name and I just so happen to be American thank you very much."

"Whatever British kid."

"Charles."

"There are more pressing matters then this."

"Indeed there is Hikaru." They starred that this teenager knew his name.

"Over there, the cabinet next to the bed. It's the only one closed. What's inside?" Charles pointed to it with a glare on his features though his face was blank. Charles already knew what was inside.

Koaru edged towards it, then hesitated when he reached out his hand.

Charles sighed in annoyance and wondered why his form before was attracted to this idiot. Though the soul was still almost irresistible, the person in itself was just too ridiculous.

He rushed forward and ripped the door open to get the tension out of the atmosphere and show them what had happened to Charles' former self.

The dead body, bleeding red and silver, fell out of the cabinet with an expression of terror on it's face.

Rose screamed, loud enough that the girls outside were calling the same emergency number from before.

Charles just starred at the girl's body. It was much smaller because before it was stolen it was much younger, and it's hair was all over the place and also white as if all color had been drained from it. There was a large slice in the chest that bled red and there were multiple slices on the left arm that bled silver. Charlotte was the picture of 'tortured to death'.

Koaru was starring at the horror. A single tear fell and then he fell on the ground as if his legs couldn't hold him.

Rose was crying and wailing in Hikaru's arms who held her tight and trying to comfort her in the best way possible. He failed though because he was too occupied shouting at the police that had just been in the building that he had no idea what was going on with all the blood and bodies.

"No! Don't let them take her!" Rose reached for the dead body as it was wrapped up and stored tightly, then taken away. Hikaru having to hold her back as it was taken.

There was much screaming outside when the girls saw the black bag as they all realized what was inside.

"Humans." Charles scoffed. He rolled his eyes slightly and helped Rose up of the ground, pulling her away from Hikaru who wasn't happy about that.

Charles then decided that Mother would be satisfied with the pain they had both gone through and hugged Rose close enough one would have been suspicious they were lovers.

…Hikaru wasn't happy.

"L-let go of me." Rose sniffled, but didn't fight it. "She can't die. She can't!"

"No, _she_ can. _He_ however…" Rose looked up at Charles who smiled brightly for a split second, revealing himself to his master.

"Charlo-… Charles." Rose was suddenly in a terribly angry sort of mood and slapped Charles in the arm roughly. This caused him to chuckle twice before all humor and happiness vanished and he was emotionless once again. Hikaru was left puzzled and Koaru was still on the ground starring at where Charlotte's body had been.

"Rose, what are you going to do now?" A woman came up with a recorder.

Rose was surprised that a press was there. Cameras and reporters all over the place… well, a death of the oldest daughter of one of the most successful companies in American _would_ turn a few heads.

"Hey, back off! We don't need you nosing your cameras in this room. Out before I give you a beating you won't forget." Charles got a few flashes in return.

"Perhaps I need to repeat myself? _Get out_."

They all looked confused, but then left. Leaving the building without a word and not remembering where they were at when they got into their cars.

"Charlotte is dead." Koaru whispered to himself. He repeated the act like he couldn't believe it and then started bawling on the ground.

He lowered into a bowing position on both knees, holding his head and wailing with tears streaming and pouring down on the ground.

"Oh gosh Koaru." Hikaru knelt down and held his brother, followed by Rose. Charles just stood there with his heart feeling weird and his body tingling with an emotion that must have been true sadness…

_Humans. Only good for… no, perhaps there is something… Mother, why do you torture us so? They are only humans. Only humans!_

**O.O…. Uh… Okay I was in a very dark mood today… This will be our last chapter in a while. I'm going to be gone for a week to go to a different state and visit my peeps!**

**PS if you didn't catch it, Charlotte is now Charles who was forced into a new form to scare and torture Rose and Charlotte for punishment for their love to humans… You have just witnessed how truly evil Mother is…**

**Kyoya's Tortures:**

***Kyoya is wide eyed, still scarred for life of whatever Reinge did… haha***

"**Guess what Kyoya?"**

***Shivers***

"**I'm opening the door and letting you go."**

"**HUH!"**

"**Yeah, go on. The ropes have been off for three hours. You can-"**

***Kyoya speeds out like he's Italy from Hetalia… or just unrealistically fast with dirt coming up behind him and everything***

"**Hey Rose."**

"**Yep?"**

"**Release the dogs."**

"**The rabid ones who haven't eaten in days?"**

"**Oh yeah."**

***Distant barking and then screams***

"**Huh, I hope we didn't get a girl."**

"**Sure sounds like it… eh."**


	15. art of spilling the beans real quik

**Hi! It's Rose! When I read the last chapter my eyes were like this O.O the entire time! I almost had a heart attack! It was amazing! Poor, poor, Koaru. I almost cried with him, even though I knew Charles was Charlotte the entire time. I just didn't know she'd be so… brutally murdered. I hope that if Mother ever dies that God doesn't save her soul. That's just a nice way to tell her to go to hell. **

**So now, on with the story!**

Rose and Hikaru tried and tried to comfort Koaru, who was still on the ground crying his eyes out.

They failed miserably.

"Calm down Koaru. It's going to be okay." Rose told him in a comforting voice. She sounded like a mother talking to a child who had just lost a pet.

When none of her or Hikaru's tactics worked, Rose got up and walked over to Charles. Hikaru watched her leave, but kept talking to Koaru.

"What do you need?" Charles asked Rose once she had walked over.

"We need to talk."

"Fine." He shrugged. "Let's go then." He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out of the room. The girls who had been there earlier had left out of boredom.

"What's going on?" She asked him. "Why are you a guy?"

This had a one word answer. "Mother."

"Well no dip, Sherlock. I want specifics."

"Mother got mad because we've been getting too _involved _with humans." Rose nodded. She had figured this part out herself. "So, to punish us, Mother made me fake my death. She wanted to make sure it was pure torture for all four of us."

"Why does she insist on making us miserable? This is exactly what my nightmare was last night. I just don't get what we did wrong." She paused her ranting for a moment. "I think Koaru is suffering more out of any of us. Before I found out that you were Charlotte, I might have been. But he just lost his love." Charles felt funny when she said _love_. "Please, Charles. Can we tell them?"

"1. Call me Charly. 2. No. We'd just be putting us and the boys in more danger. Mr. Reckno and Charlotte were just a warning. Next thing we know, it could be Hikaru and Koaru."

Rose sighed. "I understand. But I feel so awful."

"So do I, but we don't have much of a choice."

"I suppose not. Do you ever wish that we could run from all this? If I had a choice, I'd be a normal human. I'd go to school here. Maybe I could even be with Hikaru."

"So do I, Rose. If I could, I'd still be Charlotte. But for now, I'm your cousin, Charles. Charly for short."

The girl nodded. "Okay."

"And please try to keep things on a friendship level with Hikaru. We don't need any more trouble than we have now."

Rose glared at him. "No promises."

_Meanwhile in the dorm room…_

Hikaru watched Rose leave the room with the weird new British guy. Something seemed oddly familiar about the new kid… but that didn't mean he had to like the guy. Honestly, Hikaru kind of hated his guts at the moment. He thought that- What was his name again? Charles? Yeah, that's what it was. He thought that Charles was trying to steal his girl.

_Whoa. My girl? Where did that thought come from? We aren't a couple… officially. Just because we've kissed a couple times doesn't mean we're a couple, does it? I mean, I don't mind being a couple. I want to be a couple. I'm so confused right now._

As all these thoughts passed through his head, he noticed that he had completely forgotten about poor Koaru, who was still on the floor crying, but not full-out bawling. He was now just whimpering on the floor with tears still streaming down his face.

"Koaru, I'm so so _so _sorry."

Koaru was just barley able to speak at all. "I-It's not your fault. Y-you had nothing to do w-with it." He went back to crying.

"It's okay to cry. I know I would, if it were Rose."

"Where did she go anyway?" Kaoru sniffled while looking around the room.

"She went outside to talk to that British kid."

"Oh. Hey Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"Don't let her go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose. Don't let her go. One second they're there and the next they're not."

Hikaru smiled in sympathy for his brother. "Trust me, I won't."

Just then two people walked into the room.

"Hey guys. I see that Koaru has gotten a little better." Rose gave them a sad smile.

Koaru sniffled again. "Y-yeah."

"Good. There's someone I'd like you two to meet." Rose waved her hands at Charles.

Hikaru stared at her blankly. "The British guy?"

"Not just any British guy. This happens to be my cousin, Charles. Charly for short."

A _lot_ of the tension in the room disappeared after that. Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief.

Charly walked over to them. "It's very nice to meet both of you." He shook hands with Hikaru, who happened to be a lot nicer than before.

Then he walked over to Koaru. "I'm very sorry about your loss." He sounded genuinely sorry.

Koaru looked up at him with watery eyes. "H-have we met before? You look strangely familiar."

Charly felt a pain in his chest. "No, I don't believe we have."

"Okay." Koaru was too depressed to say much else.

Rose still had an act to keep up. She couldn't afford for the boys to get suspicious. She walked over to Hikaru, who was sitting on one of the completely destroyed beds, sat down next to him, put her head on his shoulder, and silently cried. Hikaru hugged her tightly and told her everything was going to be okay.

"W-why did it have to happen to her? She was supposed to always be there for me, forever and always. She was my best friend. She… she was my sister."

"Don't worry. You still have us, Rose. You still have me." Hikaru smiled down at her a wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Th-thank you Hikaru." Rose hugged him and then pulled away. "I-I'm okay now."

"Aw. What a pretty picture." Everyone's head shot up to the voice they could never forget. The voice from that one day.

Rose spun around quickly to look at the man with the British accent. Just as she did, she screamed out in pain. She fell to the ground crying and holding her right arm.

"Rose!" Both Charly and Hikaru yelled as they ran to her. Well, Hikaru didn't really have to run. All he had to do was get off the bed. Charly checked her wound while Hikaru comforted her.

The man growled in frustration and threw the knife, now covered in blood, on the ground. "Dang it! I knew I shouldn't have talked! I could have killed her!"

"Good thing I turned around then." Rose muttered from the ground. Her arm had red blood all over it. The cut from where the man had stabbed her was short but deep and was bleeding profusely.

The man who had done this horribly deed was, you guessed it, Charlotte's father. Actually now he was Charly's. He was floating a foot above the bed with a scowl on his face.

"How did you get in here without me noticing?" Charly growled.

"Teleporting powers."

Charly looked shocked. "What? H-how-"

"That's right. I'm just that awesome, poppet."

"Hm, I must be rubbing off on you."

His father looked trouble. "Oh dear. I'll have to work on never saying that ever again. I must say, son. I like your new body. It makes you look more powerful than when you were in that _horrible_ girl form."

Hikaru and Koaru looked shocked and confused. Rose just looked in pain.

_Girl form? What the heck?_ They both thought. Hey, they're twins aren't they? They can think the same thing at the same time.

Charly clenched his fists. "There was nothing wrong with her."

"No, I think there was plenty wrong with _Charlotte_."

This just made the twins even more confused. _Charlotte? She's dead… Isn't she?_ Again, twins, same thoughts, blah blah blah.

"Father. Shut. Up."

_Father! _Do I even have to say anything?

"Oh I'm sorry Charlotte- Oops! I mean Charles." There was a sly grin dancing upon his features.

The twins' jaws dropped.

"That's right boys. Charles over there is actually a good friend of yours. He's actually Charlotte. She isn't dead. Just her body died. Her soul is standing right in front of your very eyes."

The boys looked like they were about to get hit by a train. Their eyes were wide and their breathing had stopped.

"Ch-Charlotte?" Koaru stuttered. "Y-your alive?"

Charly grinned sheepishly. "Hi."

Hikau looked down at Rose. "Did you know about this?"

"Seriously?" She squeaked out. "I'm bleeding to death down here and you have the nerve to ask me that?"

"Rose, I'm so-"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I did know. He told me when he hugged me earlier."

"I'm trying to decide if I should go now or try to kill you all while I have the chance." The man butted in to their conversation.

"Leave." The four answered together.

"Kill you it is then."

"NO!" Rose screamed and jumped up. How she managed to do this with her arm injury, nobody knew. She climbed onto the bed and faced him. "You and Mother have ruined my life too many times. I'm sick of it!" The father looked shocked by her sudden outburst. "You both just have to find ways to make us miserable! Every time we get close to someone you either kill them or Mother punishes us for it! Well I'm tired of being pushed around like that! I-"

The man pointed his finger at Rose and she fell onto the bed as if she had suddenly fallen asleep.

"I was getting quite tired of her ranting. It was pretty annoying. I'm sure you all agree." He looked at the other three, who were petrified in shock from what they had just seen. "No? Fine then. I'm just glad she's quiet now."

"Why you…" Hikaru had gotten over his shock first and was now filled with deadly rage. "She _better_ not be dead."

Charly's father laughed. "Or what?"

"Or this." Hikaru jumped at the man in an attempt to knock him over.

Hikaru never hit him.

The mysterious man was surprised, no doubt. He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and Hikaru flew right through it, landing on the other side of the bed.

"Ow." He muttered.

"I will be back." The voice filled the air, making everyone jump.

Hikaru stood up, rubbing his head. "You know, that might have been weirder than the maze incident."

Koaru was still standing in shock, unable to answer, though he agreed.

"Oh my gosh Rose! Are you okay?" Charly leaned over Rose to feel her pulse.

"Is she okay?" Hikaru asked. "Is she d-dead?" His voice broke when he said dead.

"No, but she's badly hurt and needs serious help. Her wound is still bleeding."

"Can you help her?"

"Maybe. Just maybe"

**Dun dun daaaa! What's going to happen? Will Rose live? Is Koaru going to get over his shock? Should I stop asking questions? I can't wait for you guys to find out!**

**Kyoya's Tortures:**

"**Hello Kyoya. I'm glad you decided to come back."**

"**Your crazy dogs brought me back here."**

"**Yeah but you know you wanted to come back."**

"**No, I really didn't."**

"**I was wondering, what did Renge do to you?"**

***Shudder* "I-I'm not going to tell you."**

"**Fine. Well, it's time for me to torture you now. And I know exactly what I'm going to do."**

"**What?"**

"**Just listen and you'll see." *Music is heard from the background***

"**No, that's not-"**

"**It is." *The music is turned up and **_**I'm A Barbie Girl**_** is heard playing.***

"**NOOO! You're so cruel!"**

"**Thank you. I'm going to leave the room now before this song drives me crazy." *Sobbing is heard as Rose exit's the room.* "By the way, you scream like a girl! *She shuts the door.***


	16. Art of the Past

"What the heck are these guys doing here?" Charly had been getting his 'ceremony' as he called it ready when the host club had ran in and starred at the scene that had been scavenged by police officers so it looked twice as worse then before if that was possible.

"Who else was I supposed to call?" Koaru yelled.

"No one Koaru! No one! This is secret! Secreto! Geheimnis! No one was supposed to know dang it!" Charly screamed making Koaru jump back.

Charly just shouted at the host club to: "Get the heck out of here!" when Honey pounced up with the little pink bunny who's name didn't concern Charly in the least at the moment and starred at Rose who was bleeding in the center of seven candles circled around her.

"The…" He began, then stopped and started to get watery eyed.

"Get out of here Honey! Every one leave!"

"What's going on here?" Tamaki freaked out at the blood and Kyoya was standing behind them all with a curious expression on his face.

"_Leave_!" Charly was surprised when they didn't obey.

"_Leave_." She commanded again. Nothing.

"Please? Come on! I need to be alone here."

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked, then saw the blood and paled. "Uh… what happened to-"

"_Twins! Get them out_." Koaru immediately started shooing them out while it took a few seconds for Hikaru to respond to Charly's glare and started pushing the host club out.

"Mori. You too." Mori had Honey on his shoulders and they both starred at this little group with much interest.

"Please! I do not want a nice lady to die, do you?"

Honey responded with a wide eyed nod and then they both went outside without assistance from the twins. Then the twins left and closed the door behind them.

"What's happening in there? Who's the new kid?" Tamaki asked in a puppy like attitude that made him very annoying.

"We can't tell you guys." The twins said together.

"Please tell us? I'll let you hold Usa-chan." Honey held up his little pink bunny and held it to Koaru's face.

"No Honey, I really can't tell."

A confused glare shadowed Honey as to why his bunny didn't work…

_Mean while, in the wrecked room that I really don't understand they are still in it…_

"Sit really still." Charly constructed to Rose who was now white from loss of blood and almost ready to pass out.

"Why isn't it healing?" a rasp was all she could muster.

"The dagger was cursed or something. Now shut up before I make you fall back to sleep."

Too late, she passed out and her breathing became very burdened.

"Okay, okay… breathe… What do I need to do… what do I need to-" Charly then saw that the bleeding wasn't as bad as it used to be, and that it was really just a scratch.

"An illusion?" Charly asked himself. "Oh, very funny." he rasped at the air.

The wound was mental. It barely effected her physically but it was attacking her mind and therefore she believed she was dying.

So, if the problem was in the head then,

"Heads up, I'm coming in." Charly left his body and sealed it so that nothing else could get in it while he was gone, and slipped into Rose's conscience.

"Hello!" He shouted and it echoed. "Rose! Can you hear me? The wound is not real you are safe. It was just an illusion. Rose?" More echoes.

"She is asleep."

Charly turned around and saw Rose's soul. It flickered slightly, but it was still a nice candle light kind of glowy color and it still shimmered when it moved. The little crystal wasn't something Charly would want to feast on, but it was nice to have around when it wasn't angry.

"But something else is. A virus of some sort. A memory of the hidden past." The voice was Rose's but it to echoed all weird like and it gaze Charly a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach… though he didn't have one at the time.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"There. It asks for you." A small ray of light stood out from the crystal and pointed behind Charly.

"Oh lordy lordy." Charly sighed and went up to a large black spider web that braced the walls and didn't seem to want to let go.

"I'm here. What is it that you wish?" He asked it.

"Just for you to watch something. Then I will leave and find a new host." it had multiple voices. Ones that Charly had heard before and had never liked.

"And if I don't watch?"

"The I will leach all life from her and her soul will be mine."

"Very well. Show me what you wanted to show me." Charly sighed and waved his nonexistent hand to say he was ready to get on with it.

There was a chuckle, then a light that started small, then got bigger and bigger until it bleached the room.

"You are aware you are not the first soul to be born to your heart correct?" The voices asked.

"I am." Charly stated bluntly.

"Well, this is something we think you will find interesting then. Sit still and nothing bad will happen. If not then-"

"Enough with the threats! I'll listen." Charly waited, then the whiteness faded into black and then a picture started up.

"_Let me go please!" A boy was being dragged down a hallway by two other boys._

"_Someone's been a very naughty little demon." One hissed._

"_Father and Mother are very angry with you for betraying them."_

"_Betraying? Never! Let me go!"_

_The end of the hallway came and at the end was a magnificent door that could only be the entrance to a royal room which it was._

"_Demon. Why have you betrayed us?"_

"_I have not!" The boy screamed at three people in the back of the room._

"_And now you lie to your master." Mother, her face hidden and in a black robe as usual, stood to the right of the girl in the center of the three._

"_You should be ashamed." Father totted on the left of the girl._

"_Majesty," The boy struggled against the other two. "I would never betray you."_

_The girl in the center was sitting on a throne and had pearls and diamonds along with rubies and sapphires all around her. Her clothing was of a pearl colored silver and her hair was red as blood and shimmered with all the jewels and precious stones around her. All in all, she was beautiful, and her acid green eyes completed her unique complexion, creating an adult atmosphere to a girl no older then fifteen._

"_You lie once again." The Queen growled. Her eyes full of sadness._

"_My older sister was killed in childbirth today, and my brother in law has died of sadness in his loss."_

"_I am sorry for that but I do not understand how I've betrayed you because of it." The boy starred at his master in desperate pleading, his eyes gleaming red under the stress._

"_Fool," The boy flinched at the word. "When you made our contract, you swore that you would protect my blood from harm." _

"_I meant your blood! Not everyone's blood! Did you think that I could-" One of the boys clonked the smaller of the three on the head to silence him and then snickered._

"_They were my blood as well! You lied! And therefore, you have betrayed me." The Queen was close to tears._

"_I trusted you, and you have killed that trust by letting this happen."_

_Father smiled evilly when the young Queen wasn't looking, causing the boy to quiver under the pressure._

"_Now, you must pay for what you have done." The queen leaned back in her chair and huffed at Father who brought out a silver sword, the Demon Slayer._

"_I give you your last command."_

_The boy starred in fear at this trio of terror._

"_Die."_

_The boy's heart could be heard by the three who were surprised to hear a mind stinging _crack_._

_His heart was broken._

"_Any last words?" Father asked and sliced his sword around for play, scaring all three of the boys in front of him._

"_Yes." The boy's voice cracked._

"_I curse all of the blood that have betrayed _me_ with eternal unhappiness until _the key _is found. Your sibling's children's children's children will look for it and all fail. Until then, love is impossible for any of you. True love anyway." He smiled weakly. "Have a nice immortality your highness. Or should I say, Mother."_

_Mother, seeing that the demon boy was casting a spell too late, screamed, "KILL HIM!" But dropped to the ground, dead._

"_What? Mother!" The Queen stood up from her throne, but her question was never answered because the startled Father brought the sword down on the smiling boy's neck and all that remained of the demon was a small, black crystal that floated in mid air._

_In fear, the other two boys who were also demons, flew away into the shadows and hid there._

"_What have you done?" The new Mother screamed at the demon that no longer existed. Her skin burned with hatred and power. The curse of the unhappiness and the burden of being Mother working at the same time._

"_Majesty…" Father gasped, seeing the effect on the little girl as she started to melt away. Then she was built back up sloppily and she screeched in agony._

"_Don't look at me!" she covered her face and tried to hide under the robes she wore but they burned and the jewels all melted and clasped to her burnt skin, creating a shell of red jewel._

"_It hurts make it stop." She rasped repeatedly._

"_I can't majesty! Your turning into Mother." Father covered himself from the sparks that started to fly from the black jem still floating._

"_Regenerate him!" the command was a frightened screech from the agonized new Mother who also backed away._

"_Before he awakes!"_

_Father hesitated, then snatched the black stone and sprinted to the Chamber of Life and Death where all the things that went on could be seen._

_He placed the jem in a little bottle made out of blood sand that had been collected a million years before and then prepared the fire for light and a captured human soul that glowed dimly._

_The demon was very angry and started to tear his death tomb of a jewel. Small cracks started chipping the jewel's jagged cut and red light started streaming out of the bottle._

"_The ceremony is complete." Father panted for air. The ceremony was rushed, but it would still do the job._

_The red light slowly spilled into the room and filled out into a form of a body. The glow subsided and in it's place,_

_A little baby in a black cloak sat on the ground._

"_Uh-oh" That wasn't supposed to happen._

_The baby had a fuzzy brown head of hair that curled around it's head and chocolate eyes. Her skin was tanned as if she had been in the sunlight for a while and she starred at Father who was looking at the exact opposite of a demon boy. This was a baby girl. _

"_Uh…" he paled a little bit. A girl? They never came out girls!_

"_Hello?" He waved his hand after the baby starred at him with an emotionless gaze._

"_Uhu, hi. Um… Do you know where the demon went little baby?" He wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. A baby wouldn't be able to talk!_

_And she didn't. She just starred… then she immediately started laughing as if his face was the funniest thing she ever saw._

"_What?" he yelled, annoyed at the baby's outburst. "Silence Baby!"_

_She stopped immediately, and her emotionless expression returned. Father preferred the laughing._

"_Okay, maybe this is a good thing." He told himself. The baby tilted her head, expression never changing._

"_Baby? Come." He knelt down on both knees and held his arms out._

_The baby starred more, then started laughing again and crawled over to Father. Her laughter never ceased._

"_Your sense of humor is very strange." Father said. At this, the baby stared at him again._

"_So… you don't know where the demon is?" _

_The baby blinked._

"_Was that a yes?"_

_The baby laughed._

_Father face palmed. Then he was taken aback by the warmth that suddenly surrounded him. His coldness and icy soul melting._

_He looked down and the baby was hugging his leg. The sweetest expression on her face that ever could be._

_Father could have gotten used to this feeling._

Come to me, give me your soul. I want it.

_Father whipped his head in all directions. Not seeing anything or anyone._

Did I not say to give it to me?

_Father then looked back down. A mad smile on the baby's face. Her eyes glowing red._

"_Baby?" he asked, surprised._

_Her shrill giggles is what came next. It echoed through everywhere, bouncing off the walls and she vanished._

"_Now I understand." Father said to himself. "You're a soul eater are you not?"_

_After the baby appeared behind him, she bit into his armor and broke it like it was nothing._

"_Baby!"_

"_My name isn't Baby." a little girl's voice said in his head. "It's Demon."_

_The biting pressure was released and a little four year old poofed in front of Father._

_She looked much like the baby from before, only she had slightly longer hair._

"_Oh? Demon is it?" Father smiled evilly._

_He was surprised that she copied him exactly and looked a lot like him when she crossed her arms and gestured to Father with a twik of her head._

"_You supposed to be the boss around here?" _

"_Indeed. You will adress me as Father."_

"'_kay Dad."_

"_No… Father."_

"_Why not master?" The demon's frown sent a shiver down the shadow in the room's spine._

"_Because you already have a master."_

"_Who?"_

"…"

"_Way to go not knowing buster."_

_Father was at that second rather angry and wanted to punish the girl. But her appearance was holding him back for some reason._

"_The Queen will decide what to do with you." Father stood up and held out his hand to her. Checking if his armor was damaged that badly with a wiggle of his leg. Not that bad, but it would still need mending._

"_What's a Queen?" Demon asked._

"_A ruler."_

"_What's a ruler?"_

"_A controller of a certain thing."_

"_What's that?"_

_Father didn't answer. He just took her hand roughly, realizing she wouldn't take it unless it was to munch on for tea time._

"_Is the Queen a good person?"_

"_I can't say if she is."_

"_Oh that means she's a snitch, snob, probably full of herself, sociopath, the list goes on and on but everything is bad so, yeah."_

_Father gritted his teeth as the little girl didn't shut up as they walked back to the throne room._

_When they got there, the Queen was now in Mother's attire. A black cloak always covering her all around. She was on a wooden rocking chair next to the throne she once sat on, she faced away from the door._

"That's_ a Queen?" _

_Father gasped at the demon's words which were snobby and disapproving._

"_Silence. I will not be spoken to in such a way." The voice, instead of a girl's sweet tune, was a dark rasp of a woman._

"_Oh, okay. Sorry."_

"_Father, is that a girl that I hear?"_

"_I'm afraid so."_

"_She is of no use to me. I never want to see her again. Get rid of her. She obviously is not the same demon that once served me."_

_The girl's head tilted in confusion._

"_So… I'm not getting a master?"_

_The Queen, or more to the present, Mother jolted off her chair and whipped around to face the two, but her face was covered in a way you couldn't see it._

"_You will serve my blood until your curse is released!"_

"_Okay, what do I have to do?"_

_The two adults backed up a half step that she accepted so suddenly._

"_Y-you will serve the child of my diceased sister. It's a boy, and his name is Sparrow. Treat him well, and do everything he tells you to do."_

"_Okay. By the way, your soul is rather strange looking. It's bent funny, and the color is black. Is there a reason for that?"_

"_G-GET HER OUT OF HERE!"_

"_Majesty." Father said quickly and then pushed the girl out of the room…_

Charly awoke next to Rose. Who breathed regularly next to him.

"I don't understand the point for that." Charly said aloud, and got out of his criss cross applesauce position and stood up, put everything away, then carried Rose out of the room to the host club.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Hikaru jumped out of his little guard trance and almost ran into the 'cousins'.

"I'm taking her to my house." Charly said bluntly.

"Kyoya. You seem like a trustworthy person. I'll see you at my house on Thursday. But until then." Charly carried off Rose like she was a dead weight.

"He does know that Thursday is tomorrow right?" Tamaki asked.

"Trustworthy?" Kyoya asked himself.

"What went on in there?" Honey asked Usa-chan in all seriousness.

"I don't even know where he lives." Kyoya said. At that moment, his phone rang with a text message from an unknown number with an address on it.

"He… has my phone number?"

Another text message tat came at that second said, "Yes, and much more."

"Okay, this guy is creeping me out." Mori said in his dead tone.

Everyone turned in shock. If this guy freaked Mori out then… he was freaking scary.

"Honey? Your good at that ninja stuff right? I'm worried about Rose. Follow them." Hikaru pointed at the direction they went in.

"But I'm scared of him!" Honey cried.

"Just do it!" Haruhi clenched her fists. "Did anyone think for a second that he isn't her real cousin? It could be some weird international… whatever. He is British, she's American, and Charlotte, if you remember, always strained her American accent for some reason and whenever she slipped it sounded Russian."

The twins hadn't even noticed that.

"Honey, for Rose's and this Country's sake. Go after them." Haruhi was surprising everyone.

"Yes sir!" Honey said in that weird way and then disappeared when everyone coincidently blinked at the same time.

"Man, something is wrong."

Everyone turned to Tamaki who jumped back at the glares.

"You just figured that out?"

**Lolz. Hokay, I'm tired. Goodnight everyone…zzzzz**


	17. Art of Surrender

**OMIGOSH! EEEEEE! This story is so epically awesome I wanna scream out loud, but I can only scream on the computer. Bummer. If I screamed in real life my mom would probably think I was crazy or some other ridiculous assumptions like that. I'm not crazy just… awesomely epic. (Whatever, I'm totally crazy.) Now, on to the story!**

Honey followed the two strange teens down the hall. He could practically hear the spy music in his head.

Charly was still carrying Rose in his arms. She didn't look like she'd be waking up any time soon. Soon enough they came to a door that exited the building. Surprisingly, Charly was able to open the door without much struggle while holding the girl.

_Silly human_ Charly thought. _He thinks he's so sneaky, but I know his exact location._ He walked down the stairs in front of the building and started walking around the courtyard. He knew how to handle this pesky human.

He walked over to a rose bush and laid Rose down under it. He could feel the confusion in Honey's soul.

"You thought you could follow us?" Charly asked while turning around. He had an evil glare that could rival Honey's or Kyoya's any day. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Boy-Lolita, but I'm not quite that easy to trick. You were pretty obvious."

Honey's eyes filled with tears and he hugged his bunny tightly. "I-I'm sorry sir. To make it up to you, you can hold Usa-chan." He looked up at Charly with those adorable childlike eyes of his and held out his pink bunny to him.

"Fine, whatever. I forgive you." Charly sighed. "But I still wish to fight you."

"Why?" Honey looked very confused.

"For fun. Does there have to be any other reason?"

"Um, no. I guess not. But I warn you, none who have gone against me has ever beaten me." Honey was all seriousness now. He walked over to the still unconscious Rose and put his Usa-chan down by her and wrapped her arms around the bunny as if she was hugging it.

"Are you ready yet?" Charly was slightly annoyed that this little boy was taking so long.

"Yes." Honey walked away from Rose and Usa-chan and faced Charly. "Shall there be a prize for the winner?"

Charly thought for a moment. "Yes. If I win, you have to stop following us."

"And if I win?"

"I'll bye a hat for your bunny. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Let us begin then." Charly took a stance and faced Honey from about ten feet away. They just stared at each other for a minute, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Honey, finally giving in to the other, rushed forward silently, taking no breath until he was barely inches from the other and he twisted his fist at the latter.

Charly dodged, a slight chuckle darkening his features because he didn't smile with the action.

Charly swung at Honey, who, like Charly had before, dodged it easily. The actions were repeated in different styles. Charly would jump over Honey's head and attack from behind to only be swung by the leg across the clearing they were in. He landed on his two feet as if he had been standing there the entire time, then he would rush over and jab wildly with his hands in a flat fist, hitting Honey in the gut four times before the child like boy leaped back, just barely brushing his heel against Charly's shoulder, and not causing any damage.

"Is that the best you can do?" Honey asked with a smug look on his face.

"I'm just warming up."

The fight raged on. For a while, it was a mystery who would win. The boys couldn't seem to touch each other. But then the tables turned…

_Meanwhile, in the school…_

The host club watched as Honey snuck around the corner, then the twins were fired with questions.

"Who's the British guy?"

"What happened?"

"Why were the police here?"

The twins looked at each other. What would they tell their friends?

"Uh, well, you see…" Hikaru started.

"There was a murder." Kaoru finished. "Two actually."

Eyes widened everywhere.

"W-what?" Tamaki stuttered.

"A murder?" Haruhi's hands were over her mouth.

"Who was it?" Kyoya asked.

"Mr. Reckno." Hikaru answered.

"The freshman French teacher?"

"Yup."

Haruhi's head shot up. "Wait. Didn't you say there were two?" She asked Kaoru, who was shuffling his feet and staring at the floor.

"Y-yeah."

"Well, who was the other one?"

Kaoru took a shaky breath. "Cha-Charlotte." He was on the verge of tears again.

Haruhi noticed this and sympathy filled her heart. "Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry." She said and gave Kaoru a big hug. Kaoru couldn't hold it in any longer. He started crying again. He knew Charlotte was still alive, but she was a guy now. Somehow, it was just as bad as if Charlotte was completely gone. Haruhi knew Kaoru was going through a lot of pain, so she didn't bother letting go. She just kept on hugging him and comforting him until he calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry guys." The rest of the host club, except for Hikaru and Haruhi, looked completely surprised that he had just cried from a girl dieing that they had only known for a couple of days.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Charlotte is dead?" Kyoya asked Hikaru.

"Uh, yeah."

"YES- I mean, um… I'm very sorry for your loss." He looked at Kaoru apologetically, who glared back at him along with the rest of the host club. He did look very sorry, but this is what was actually going on in his head:

_YES! Now that insane psychopath won't be around to poke or blackmail me anymore! BOO-YA!_

Kyoya smiled sheepishly at the other hosts. Tamaki shook his a head and asked. "If the murder was in the school, why are we still here?"

"Yeah we should probably get out of here." Haruhi agreed. "Who knows? Maybe we could be next."

Everyone started running to the nearest door.

"Me first!" Tamaki yelled. He pushed open the door but stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter Boss?" Kaoru asked, but he stopped too, wide-eyed.

The rest of the host club came up behind them and they too stopped in surprise. Honey and the new guy were fighting, and it didn't look too good for Honey. Sweat on his forehead glistened and he was panting. Determination filled his eyes but he looked as if he were about to pass out. Charly, however, looked as if he had just showered. Clean and refreshed. Not a single drop of sweat and it seemed as if he didn't even need air with how smoothly his actions went.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori yelled. He started running towards his little master.

"Don't interfere! I can do this myself."

"But he's trying to kill you!" Tamaki yelled back.

"It's just for fun." Said Charly, he sighed and rolled his eyes. He -being the kind person he is- let Honey take the opportunity to catch his breath. "Why do you people always have to assume I'm trying to kill him?"

"Where's Rose?" Hikaru interrupted their conversation.

"Over there." Charly pointed to where Rose was lying on the ground holding Usa-chan, still unconscious. "Can we get back to fighting now?"

"Not until I make sure Rose is all right." Hikaru walked down the stairs and over to where Rose was laying. He picked her up and carried her over to the stairs. He handed Mori Usa-chan. "Rose, are you okay?" He asked her. Rose remained silent. He felt her forehead. "She seems perfectly fine." He muttered to himself. Then he looked up. "You can continue."

So the boys got back into their earlier positions.

"Go Honey!" Tamaki yelled. Mori and Kyoya started yelling with him. Yes, Kyoya was yelling too. Something seemed oddly familiar about the British guy, and Kyoya didn't like him one bit.

Hikaru and Kaoru stayed quiet. They didn't know who they should be rooting for. Luckily, the others didn't seem to notice.

Honey swung at Charly, but he managed to get out of the way in time. Then, he kicked Honey's legs, knocking him down.

"Ouch." He muttered from the ground, grimacing.

"Do you give in?" Charly asked, putting a foot on Honey's chest. A treasure chest to a blood thirsty pirate.

"Never." Honey jumped up and knocked Charly to the ground.

"Do _you _give in?" Honey asked him. He panted but smiled in triumph at the teen's face.

Charly smiled a sly smile. "Honey, you were a worthy opponent, but our fight is close to an end."

Honey looked confused. "What do you mean? You are the one on the ground."

"Am I really?" Then, at lightning speed, so fast that nobody even saw it, Charly had Honey pinned on the ground again. Everyone stared at him in awe.

"Fine. I am done fighting you." Honey shouted from the ground, fear in his eyes as he now had proven that these new people were indeed what he thought they were.

Everyone gasped. Nobody had ever beaten Honey in a fight before. Whoever this guy was, he was not normal.

Charly got off of Honey and walked towards Rose and Hikaru. "I will be taking Rose home now."

Groaning was heard from Honey, who was still lying on the ground. Mori sprinted towards him. "Mitsukuni, are you all right?" He asked the little boy.

"He's fine. I didn't do anything _too_ harmful to him." Charly told Mori. Mori just glared at him, making the confusing boy smile slyly, holding in a chuckle by holding light fingers up to his lips.

"Who are you again?" Kyoya asked Charly.

"I'm Rose's cousin."

Kyoya eyed him suspiciously. "What's your name?"

"Charly Thorn." The suspicious eyeing did not go away.

Rose started stirring and slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning Rose." Hikaru said. He had stood up and was holding Rose, about to hand her over to Charly.

She yawned. "What happened?" She asked. Then she remembered. "Oh, yeah. Wait, why am I outside? What happened after I blacked out?"

"I'll explain it all to you at home. Come on." Charly tried to take her from Hikaru's arms but she said stubbornly "I can walk myself" so he let her stand. Immediately, she fell again.

"You're still recovering. Let me carry you."

Rose pouted. "Fine."

_Lalalalalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalalalalala_

Kaoru twisted in his bed, trying to get comfortable. It was taking him forever to fall asleep. Can you blame him? The events of the day was too much for him to handle. When he finally did fall asleep, his dreams were filled with horrible nightmares that he couldn't seem to awake from.

_Charlotte was standing in a field, looking as beautiful as ever, with her brown hair tied in a half pony-tail and her eyes gleaming with kindness._

"_Come Kaoru." The girl said. "Take my hand." Kaoru grinned wildly and grabbed her hand. Then, Charlotte pulled him into the most amazing, heart-melting kiss she had ever given him._

_Charlotte pulled away, still smiling. Then the scene changed. Charlotte disappeared._

_Kaoru was now standing in the rose maze, but a fog covered the ground. An eerie voice was heard somewhere in the mist._

"_Your soul is next, human." It snarled. "You thought I cared for you, but that was all just an illusion. Your time has come. Soon, I will have your soul."_

_Then, Charlotte jumped out of the fog. Her eyes were red and her fangs were out. Purple blood was dripping out of the corners of her mouth._

"_Ch-Charlotte."_

"_Hahahahahahaha!" Charlotte suddenly burst out laughing. "You foolish human! Your entire species is pathetic! It's hilarious!"_

_All of a sudden, Charlotte started changing. Her voice was getting deeper and her yellow dress was suddenly a boys' uniform. Her hair turning silver and shorter. She was Charles._

_Another, new voice was heard in the background. "She didn't love you. Why else would she be a boy?" Kaoru shuddered. He knew that voice. It was Charlotte's Father's. "She didn't care for you and never will. Get over it." Then the voice joined his son's in maniacal laughter._

The nightmare repeated itself over and over and Kaoru was never able to wake up until early morning, about the time he usually got up to get ready for school.

_lalalalalala__**anotherpagebreak**__lalalalalala_

_Hikaru was standing in a forest, but it was so dark he couldn't see a thing._

_A boy stepped out of the shadows. His black soot hair covered part of his face and his icy blue eyes seem to look right into his very soul. He looked venomous and evil. Hikaru knew immediately that he wouldn't hesitate to kill anybody if it gained him something, even the people closest to him._

"_Hello, Hikaru." Hikaru shuddered at the sound of his voice. "I hear you've been messing with my princess."_

"_Your princess?" Hikaru asked. "I don't know what your talking about."_

_The boy laughed. "I think you do."_

_Then it hit him. "Rose…"_

"_That's right. I came hear tonight to let you know that she's mine, not yours, and nothing could possibly say or do can change that."_

_Hikaru clenched his fists. "You're her betrothed."_

"_That's right. I am."_

"_She told me she didn't have any feelings for you."_

"_And you believed her? She obviously does. Why would she want a pathetic human like you?" The words in his British accent repeated over and over in Hikaru's mind._

Hikaru woke up in a sweat. He looked at his clock. 5:32 in the morning. He groaned. He lied back down but he wasn't able to fall back asleep that night.

_lalalalala__****__lalalalala_

_Rose was standing on a grassy hill. It was slightly windy and her hair was in her face. She blew it off and looked around her. Why did this place seem so familiar?_

"_Hello, love." Rose gasped and turned around to see the last person she ever wanted to see in her life. Eric Deathson._

_He walked up to her with a smile on his face and took her hand. "Recognize this place?" He asked her. "This is where we first met, on the picnic."_

_Rose ripped her hand from his grasp. "Don't you dare touch me you dirty traitor."_

_He laughed. "I can touch you all I want. After all, we are betrothed."_

"_In case you forgot, that was called off."_

"_Not anymore."_

_Rose's eyes widened in horror. "You lie!"_

"_I don't."_

"_I'll never marry you! I'd kill myself before I married you!"_

"_But would you let your dear Hikaru die?"_

_Rose gasped. "You wouldn't."_

"_I would." He winked. "See you later, love."_

Rose woke up with tears on her face. What was happening? She cried for who knows who long, hoping she was quiet enough not to wake Charly up.

_lalalalala__**guesswhat?anotherpagebreak**__lalalalala_

_Charly was in a stone, circular room. There was a wooden table with a lantern on it and two wooden chairs beside it. Charly blinked, and all of a sudden, a person was sitting in one of the chairs._

"_Hello poppet."_

_Charly's eyes widened. "I-I thought I killed you. I ate your soul even."_

"_You did, but Mother and Father were both very displeased that I was dead. I'd tell you witch one brought me back, but I don't think I will. You don't need to know who has the upper hand."_

_Charly glared at him. "I hate you so much, you know that?"_

"_Yeah I kind of figured that out when you ate my soul, poppet."_

"_Whatever." Charly said while rolling his eyes. "Can you just leave us alone?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine then." Charly jumped at Eric who disappeared and Charly flew through him much like Hikaru had with Father. _

"_I'll get you." Charly mumbled before waking up._

**HOLY SHISHKABOB! THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I had writer's block for a while but I was on a writing frenzy all day today trying to get this finished. I hope it was good enough for y'all!**

**Also, I've noticed that my chapters have been a bit "fluffier" than Fox's. I blame the music I listen to!**

**Kyoya's Tortures:**

"**Hi, Kyoya! How is you?"**

"**I believe the correct way to say that is 'How **_**are **_**you?'"**

"**I'm about to torture you, and you have the nerve to correct my grammar?"**

"**Um, sorry?"**

"**Whatever. So, what were you saying about my friend being an insane psychopath?"**

"**Psh, I didn't say anything like that."**

"**No, but you thought it. Now, it's time for your torture!"**

"**Oh, goody."**

"**Oh, I know what I'll do! The other day I saw a video of you getting slapped by your dad for ten minutes! It was amusing for about thirty seconds. I will make you relive that moment for ten minutes! Bwahahahahaha! Review, please!"**

"**Help me."**


	18. Art of A Meal

When Rose woke up, she was frightened to find that Charlotte wasn't right next to her, but a strange boy with silver hair.

She screamed and backed away, the boy calming her down in a familiar way.

"Rose! It's me! Charly. Shut up!"

Rose calmed from her hysterics and didn't throw the vase that was aimed at the boy's head.

She remembered what had happened the night before, and dread filled her.

"I fell back asleep?" Rose muttered to herself.

"I made sure of it. That bastard has no right to your soul. Betrothed or not."

Rose blinked in surprise as Charly got up and walked over to an average coffee table.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew majesty. That's why I killed him. He's just back for some reason. Anyway, he still hasn't a right to your soul."

Rose sighed in relief, Charly would always protect her.

"It's mine." He growled. That made her stiffen just a bitty bit.

They were in a small apartment, enough for two people, that had a nice shade of blue for the walls and a sweet smelling oak for the floors. They were on the second floor of an apartment complex in the commoner side of town.

"Tea?" Rose took what was handed to her and sipped it, still in bed.

"The schedule?" She asked out of habit.

"It is as you wish. But the boy Kyoya is coming over for the Thursday lunch."

"What?" Rose had completely forgotten if she was told and if she was told then she forgot that too and really she just realized that she had said the same thing in her head twice.

"I want to take a shower, then I wish to have a light breakfast and for God's sake nothing with a mother."

Charly nodded. The shower was ready in seconds and as Rose cleansed herself, Charly prepared a vegetarian platter.

Rose was now putting on the clothes that were neatly folded on her commoner bed.

"How did you get this apartment?" Rose asked. Her body now dried and clothed.

"There are some things that you are better off not knowing about me. But I'll tell you this. Humans are very easily influenced."

Rose decided to shut up.

"Breakfast is served majesty." The door entered without a sound and the demon servant stepped in with a pair of loose jeans and a red t-shirt on. A commoner plate on his hand with an assortment of pancakes and tofu.

"Interesting mix." Rose commented, taking the food and excepting the fork handed to her.

"Well, I hope you enjoy. This stuff is rather fascinating I think. It's fake meat."

"What's it made out of then?"

"…"

"Never mind. Why did you invite Kyoya today? If he'll even show up."

"Oh he'll show. I just want to apologize to him for Charlotte's actions and then tell him to buck off or get the horns cuz that's what Charlotte did only she didn't give him the warning."

"Apologize?… Ha! Yeah right. What are you _really_ gonna do?" Rose did not believe one word that Charly said.

"I can't lie. I've been around girls to much, I'm a softy demon. I need to harden up again…" Charly admitted.

"Hey, I have a suggestion for the schedule before Kyoya arrives."

"Oh?"

"We go for a run, get cornered by people with guns on purpose, then totally beat them up and claim the territory for our own." He stated bluntly.

The unimpressed Rose blinked with a straight face. Frown and a slight little glare.

"Just a suggestion."

"Yeah- No" Rose finished her breakfast and tea. The dishes were done in less then seconds.

"If you want to do something exciting or toughening, then why don't we just go for a run?"

"And get cornered by gang people on purpose?"

"No."

"Ughhhh!… fine." Charly crossed his arms and trudged on some shoes, helped Rose into hers and then made sure she was in the right state of action to run.

A good five miles of jogging later, both were still going steady. However, Rose was shimmering with sweat and it made her eyes glow slightly. Charly just jogged beside her with a bored expression.

"_Now_ can we?-"

"No."

*grumble*

"Why would you want to anyway?"

"Cuz if they try to hurt you, then I have every right to eat their souls."

"How come I can hear that you spelt 'cause' incorrectly?"

"Eh, beats me. Oh look! An alleyway! Wanna?"

"No Charly. We keep jogging."

"Hmph. Fine. But I'm gonna have to sprint around the world about fifty times before I break a sweat."

"Then go and do that. See if I care."

"I was kidding!"

"I thought so."

"Yeah, it would take _way_ more then fifty times to make _me_ sweat."

Rose steamed on the side, her run speeding up in hopes to get ahead of the demon. He just laughed and sped up to her pace, which she couldn't keep very long.

"H-how long have we been jogging?" Rose stuttered after another six miles.

"You are doing very well majesty. We have ran eleven miles and fifteen feet… seventeen… ect." Charly smiled brightly, revealing Charlotte for a short second before having the smile vanish into an emotionless stare at nothing.

"Something wrong?" Rose rasped and then panted. Her pace slowing down by a few stitches.

"Do not slow down majesty. It appears that we have company."

That, of course, possessed Rose to look behind her just slightly. A group of men, all in attire that was rather questionable, were jogging towards them.

"The plan if they are trouble?" Rose whisper/rasped. The men sped up seeing that they had been spotted.

"We lead them into an alleyway and then you give me the order. I am rather hungry majesty. Last meal was when I changed."

"Yesterday." Rose growled, not all for the plan. Trouble or not, they didn't have to kill them did they?

"Ah, but Majesty. You forget something."

Rose rolled her eyes and waited for the scold.

"I am a greedy Demon of Hell."

If her throat wasn't dry, Rose would have gulped. Yes, she had forgotten that quite diligently. Charly, or, Charlotte had always been so supportive and helpful, Rose had forgotten that they were both Demons of Hell, out for lost souls and helpless humans.

"Turn right here." Charly directed.

They went left instead. As was the usual. The men did as a matter of fact, follow them into a narrow alleyway and in almost no time at all, it was a wild chase.

"Take my hand Majesty. There is something you have never done with me before. I think you will find it rather enjoyable."

Rose was sprinting, though still tired from the jog, and was barely able to register that Charly was hardly even breathing. He held out his hand, a foul grimace on his expression. He was almost glaring at the air in front of them, but the look was not as deathly.

Rose took the hand, unknowing of what was to happen, and screamed as she was lifted into the air by a once human appearing teenager, now a bat winged monster.

The thing was so horrible, she clenched her eyes shut and buried he face into a fury chest. Knowing it was the monster's scared her, but it was still Charly… right?

"Are you still intent on following us?" The growl was a boy, girl, woman, man, and screech speaking at the same time. Bloody red, blazing eyes scorched the souls of the gang with the flame flicker of hell. They all screamed and tried to hide themselves, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Scared to half to death literally.

"Stay away from my property. I already have enough mortals after her." Rose felt herself being set down on the roof of a building. She dared not open her eyes.

"Seriously, what is it with you Japanese people? And next to this crazy school especially. We had no problems like this until we came to this little island called a country. True, it's not as bad as mid-evil England or France, but it's really getting on my nerves. Sense my mistress seems to be unable to tell me to eat your souls you are spared. But remember that when you wake up tomorrow, the terrible nightmare you see now is looking forward to eating you- I mean _meeting_ you soon."

And how no one else saw this little event, one would never know.

"You can open up your eyes now."

The gang was gone, the monster was no longer present, Charly picked Rose up off the ground. He only got swatted away by a frustrated Rose.

"Seriously?" She shouted. Eyes wide with rage.

"What? I already knew we were gonna get cornered before we left. I was trying to get a meal out of it by preparing you and now a perfectly good killing is gone."

"Good riddens too! Take me back to the blasted apartment. The time is eleven and I need to be prepared for Kyoya's arrival at noon. Hurry and take no time to waste. You can eat Kyoya when he get's here if you want."

"If I wanted to do that, it would be done already."

"THEN WHY HAVENT YOU?"

"…" A flash of light and the apartment door was in front of Rose.

"His soul is… interesting. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh God, please tell me you're not gay." Rose rubbed her temples.

"Course I am. I'm still a girl in soul. Man in body. So technically speaking, I swing both ways."

"That's just… That's just sick."

"Eh, it's what makes the Hittachin twins so popular with the ladies in the host club."

"Huh?"

Charly smirked and opened the door for Rose to step through. He waited for her to do as the gesture suggested before chuckling evilly and then started preparing for Kyoya's visit without ever answering.

"I though you said you needed to get ready." Charly mumbled after five minutes of Rose starring at him.

"Fine… By the way… Have we explained what is going on to Hikaru yet?"

Smiling slyly that Rose had only mentioned _Hikaru_, Charly shook his head.

"No, we haven't. He has been a very good dog staying while we walk away from him da?" He once again added Russian.

"I'm sure I don't know what your talking about."

"Haha, he has been obedient and patient is what I mean. Excepting the leash around his soul like a little puppy and doing anything I say… But he is not as good of a pup as Koaru for whatever reason that may be… Perhaps it is simply that he hasn't had physical contact with me… or direct soul contact. You explain to him tomorrow."

Quite confused herself, Rose just through her hands up in the air and left the kitchen to get ready.

Nice clothes (unsweatified) waited for her loyally and she dressed quickly, drying her hair till it was dry and then waited for Kyoya's arrival by starring at an uncomfortable Charly.

"Join them."

"Wut?" Charly squeaked. "Oh,nononononononononono. No. NO no no. Nu-ah. Nein, Nyet, No. I am not joining the host club."

"I command you. I order you to join the host club."

"WHY?" Charly whined.

"Because, I want to spend more time with the entire group. I can tell that the twins were missing their friends while we were always with them so I want to be able to spend more time with you and Hikaru while we are with his friends at the same time." "I don't wanna!"

*ding-dong!*

"That would be whom at my door?" Charly boomed out, a bit angry that he would have to do what Rose said.

"Uh… I-It's Kyoya. Do I have the wrong address or are you expecting me?" The boy said nervously from the other side of the door.

"The door's unlocked. Come on in."

The door creaked when opened and a certain teen tip-toed in the apartment.

"Oh, it _is_ you. Good. I was wondering if I had the wrong address sense we're in the commoner's side of the city.

"Yes well, we now have to keep a lowish profile if you know what I mean Mr. Ootori."

He nodded, not wanting to push the subject because he might start whooping in pure joy that the person who ruined his life was dead.

"So, why did you invite me?"

"Easy, I wanted to apologize on Charlotte's behalf."

Kyoya nearly choked on air.

"Apologize?… on Charlotte's behalf?" Kyoya took the sentence and rolled it around in his head. Maybe these guys said it wrong. Japanese wasn't their strongest language after all.

"Yes. I was informed about your incident and I know that Charlotte would never have that happen to her. But she wouldn't scream for help either. If you were trying to do something, you would have a bullet in your head right now. Or worse, but the point is that my cousin and I were very close. I know everything about her and her family. I asked her what had actually happened and she explained the truth over the phone. You should not try to pry answers from a Thorn Mr. Ootori. You could get pricked."

"Obviuosly I already have been. I am sorry for your lose, but I am still in the title of rapist here. I can't convince people I didn't."

"You hated my sister did you not?" Rose glared, sitting down at a western style table and gesturing that Kyoya do the same.

"Well," _I hated her guts_. "She was not my _favorite_ person in the world that's for sure."

"She didn't like you all to good either." Charly smiled childishly and slipped into the kitchen, bringing the lunch meal in moments later.

"So," Kyoya cleared his throat and sat down. "Is that all you wanted to say to me? Or is there more?"

"My aunt wishes to create alliances between your company and hers. She wants to get to know your Father better first though."

Rose groaned and slammed her head on the table. Ticked that she hadn't been told about this, she sat up straight again to face Kyoya who starred at her.

"O-Okay. I'll see if my father can afford an alliance right now. What does your family produce again?"

"Weapons." Charly bluntly answered. "And books, but that's the profit business that Rose runs on the side."

"Rose, you didn't tell anyone you ran your own book company!~" Kyoya looked very interested, but Rose hadn't known she did either.

She smiled and laughed nervously.

"Charly helps me a lot sense my best business is actually in London. America just doesn't consume books like it used to. Some series are best sellers but not everyone comes to me to sell their books. I'm not that popular yet. I've only been running for… how long Charly?"

Charly was pouring the tea now, emotionless as he starred at the liquid coming out professionally.

"Two years just about." Charly huffed. "But I might be exaggerating."

"How long have you been in Japan Charly? I know Rose has been here for a few days… wow only a few days!~ But I was wondering if you had been here before we met."

"Yes, I've been here multiple times in my existence. I've never found anything striking or profitable from this country though. England is by far the most interesting in my opinion, Canada's cold, China is depressing, Germany is weird, Italy is too outgoing, and America is…" He tried to find the right words. "All of those in one weird mix. America is definably the free land."

"How so?" Kyoya asked, interested in the conversation he was having with his host.

"Everyone's mindset is very wide-spread. I frankly thought they were all just arrogant butt holes until I went to the country. Now I know that that is just how they were raised to think: Let nothing and no one tell you what to do. It's a strange concept, but it's kept their democracy and way of living alive for this long."

Kyoya nodded.

"I've always been interesting in America. They consume anything advertised and really like hamburgers, I think it would be quite an education to live there a while. But I have much to do here."

"Not all Americans like hamburgers. I know for a fact that Charlotte hated the very mention of the 'heart attacks on a bun' as she called it. And I barely ever bought anything while I was there." Rose said sternly, taking a bite out of the meal.

"You're a cook?" Kyoya asked Charly. "This looks home made." He poked his bread with his fork.

"It is. You really shouldn't pay attention to stereotypes. Not all British people can't cook. Go ahead and try it."

After the task was complete, Kyoya found himself wanting more of what was on his plate.

"What is that?"

"An old family recipe." Which meant that Charly had no idea and he had just tossed it all up and slapped it on a plate… then just added some of his spit.

"It's good. Alright, so, alliance. And… I really am sorry about Charlotte. Don't think I'm not. But, she could have… you know-"

"Your upsetting Rose. I'd shut up if I were you." Charly winked and then left the room.

"Hey, aren't you eating with us?" Kyoya shouted with his mouth full.

"Oh, I don't eat that kind of stuff." Charly shouted back.

"Is there meat in it?"

"I'm not vegetarian, I just don't eat that kind of stuff. I'll eat someone after you leave."

Kyoya paused for a moment, placing his fork down and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You mean something. Not someone."

"Of course! Sorry. My Japanese isn't very good you know. I speak it fluently enough, I just get some of the words mixed."

Rose sighed, grateful for Charly's smooth recovery.

*ding-dong*

"Hm? Did you invite anyone else?" Kyoya asked.

If Charly invited someone else without telling Rose, she was going to flip.

"No… I guess it's just the mail man."

But the rapid beatings on the door after that and the pleas for help proved Charly wrong.

"Kyoya!" Tamiki's voice came from the other side. Kyoya blinked in surprise when Charly just seemed to appear at the door and unlock it, opening it up and almost getting stampeded by a fearful blonde, but jumped out of the way just in time.

"It's Honey-sempi! He's in hysterics!"

"Over what?" Kyoya shouted and knocked his chair over standing up. Rose did the same thing.

"Tamaki, what is wrong?" Charly grabbed the blonde by his shoulders and whipped his body around to face the demon. Charly glared at him, his red eyes not visible by the other two. They calmed the blonde second year well enough so he could breath. His velvetish eyes darkening as he relaxed.

"He's in pain but I don't know what happened. He keeps screaming about a black monster in a cape. And red eyes and demons and stuff. Oh God, it's terrible."

"We waste no time. Charly, I order you to run ahead and assist Honey."

Charly sighed, unable to bow to her in front of these two.

"Of course Rose." The other two boys blinked at how fast the boy sprinted out the door, down the stairs, and up the street to where Honey was.

"B-but he doesn't know where Honey is." Tamaki shouted, tears welling up for some reason.

"Stop being bipolar! We need to get to Honey right now. How did you get here and where is Honey at?" Kyoya slapped Tamaki in the back of the had. Rose actually winced when Tamaki whined.

"I-I ran here from the twins house. We were all at the twins house when he started freaking out."

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's wrist roughly and pulled him out and down to Kyoya's car, Rose following them.

"The Hitachiin residence as quick as possible." He shouted at the driver.

The tires screeched as they sped down the road into the good neighborhood.

They were there in no time, but were surprised at what they saw:

"Ch-Charles-sempi?" Tamaki asked softly. The call wasn't meant to reach out of the car, but the teenager glared at his eyes never the less. Usa-chan in his hands.

"Rose." He called. Rose quickly got out of the car and ran to the boy who had been waiting for them outside.

"What is it Charly?"

Charly was glaring at the pink bunny with intensity. Pure hatred burning into the glass eyes but nothing happened to the bunny when his eyes turned red.

"He's an Angel."

…they were screwed.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru shouted from the house. A happy expression on his face.

"Honey's all better now! He's asleep inside if you want to see him. Rose!~" Hikaru ran to his girl and hugged her, pecking her cheek. "You came to!~"

Charly cleared his throat, nails dug into Usa-chan.

"I know what caused the seizure." Charly growled. Surprising everyone.

And with that, he ripped the bunny's head off.

**HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face!… Well, I didn't see it either but I bet it was good. *Evil grin* HETALIA! Boo-ya**

**Kyoya has been forgiven by Charlotte, so I wont be torturing him anymore. Rose however… I dunno… -_-'**

**Anyway, see yas!**


	19. Art of the Angels

**8D "Hia guys!"**

"**Now, on with the story!"**

"**Shut up Kyoya! That's my line!" *Throws a rock at his head.***

Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyoya all stared in shock at the torn in half bunny in Charly's hands. The head was in his right hand while the body was in his left.

"Rose, take the others inside. I have something I need to deal with." Charly demanded without looking up from the bunny's eyes, which he was glaring at with a fiery passion.

"All right." Rose turned to face the others. "Come on guys." She motioned them towards the mansion. The three boys didn't move."

"What do you mean there's something you have to deal with?" Kyoya asked. "How did Honey's bunny cause the seizure?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Now go." Charly dropped the two pieces of bunny on the ground and pushed Kyoya towards the house.

"Fine fine. I'm going." Kyoya mumbled and started walking to the house, followed by a hesitant Hikaru and Tamaki. Rose glanced back at Charly with a sad expression, then caught up to Hikaru and walked with him into the house.

Once he was sure they were in the house- he even saw Rose pull the shades closed- Charly went back to glaring at the stuffed bunny with hatred.

Before his very eyes, the bunny slowly transformed into a girl who looked about the age of fifteen.

"Found you." Said Charly. Then he grabbed her to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. The girl had on a white dress with matching white flat shoes. Her straight blonde hair fell past her shoulders and she wore a scowl on her face as she struggled to get free from Charly's grasp.

"You better let go of me," the girl said. "Or I'll go ninja on you." Her brown eyes started glowing white, as if she thought she could intimidate Charly in some way.

Charly let out a chuckle. "You don't scare me. Can't you tell what I am?"

The girl's eyes squinted like she were trying to look at something clearer, then they widened in disbelief as she realized what he really was. "You-you're a demon." She wasn't scowling anymore and instead wore a face of terror.

"You bet I am. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them. Got it?" She nodded her head. "Okay, my first question is, did you make Honey freak out like he did?"

She smiled slyly. "Yes."

"You little dirty rotten-"

"Now, now. No need for name calling. It's too late for you to do anything anyway. The experiment is too far along."

"What did you do to him?"

"I injected angel blood into his body when he was very young. An infant, I believe.

"What did it do?"

"You've noticed how childish he behaves, haven't you? Of course you have. Who hasn't? Anyway, when I injected it into him I had no idea what was going to happen. It was just an experiment. I just wanted to see what would happen. So far that's been the only effect, until today."

"The visions." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I know it was wrong to experiment on a child like that, but my curiosity got the best of me."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Nicole Varitamiss. I was once a scientist in the Kingdom of Saniara. One day, one of my experiments went wrong and I was brought to this world. I've continued doing experiments, but I've never found a way back, although I'm not sure I even want to."

"If you were around when Honey was born, then why do you look so young?"

"I have accomplished many things in my lifetime. One of them is that I found a way to look young forever. It won't stop aging, of course, but I still look like I did when I was fifteen, and I always will."

"Did you disguise yourself as Usa-chan for all those years?"

"Sometimes it was me, sometimes his actual Usa-chan. It depended on what I was doing that day."

"Last question, will you help me fix Honey?"

"Maybe. What's in it for me?"

Charly thought for a moment. "In that house, there are six young men, including Honey. I guess seven if you want to count me. I'm sure one of them would take you on a date if you fixed Honey.

Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"And… I'll pay you fifty bucks."

"You've got yourself a deal." The two shook hands.

_Meanwhile, in the mansion._

Rose closed the front door behind her and then went over to the elegant curtains and pulled them closed. She turned around to face the others.

Mori was absent from the room. He was probably with Honey in an empty bedroom upstairs. Kaoru was sitting on a couch. Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyoya were still standing, since they had just gotten inside.

"Would you care to explain this situation to me?" Kyoya asked her. "How did Honey's Usa-chan cause the seizures?"

Rose sighed. She had hoped this question wouldn't come up. But of course it did. "I'm not completely sure myself. You'll have to ask Charly when he comes back inside."

"Whoa, hold up. Usa-chan caused all that weirdness?" It was Kaoru's turn to ask a question. "How the heck did a stuffed bunny do all that?"

"I'm not sure it was actually the bunny." Everyone turned in surprise at Hikaru, who turned to Rose. "It wasn't, was it?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Where is Charly anyway?" Kaoru asked her.

"He's outside dealing with… the source of Honey's problem.

"Where's Haruhi?" Rose asked the boys.

"She had to go do something with her father, I believe." Tamaki told her. "It's too bad she had to miss out on all this excitement."

"Oh, okay." Was Rose's only response.

The five of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for who knows how long. Then, two people entered the house.

One of them was Charly, but the other was a person who none of the five recognized. It was a girl, who looked about fifteen. She had straight blonde hair that fell just an inch past her shoulders and chocolaty brown eyes.

Of course, since she was female, a teen, and quite pretty, Tamaki felt that he had a job to do.

"Hello Charly." He strode over to the two. "Who is this beautiful lady you have here?" He turned to the girl and gave her his award winning smile. "What is your name, my fair princess?"

"Nicole." She looked at him, unimpressed.

Tamaki seemed disappointed by this reaction, so he grabbed her hand. "And what are you here for, lovely Nicole."

"I'm here to fix Honey."

He dropped her hand in surprise. "How do you plan on fixing him?"

Nicole ignored his question. "Where is he?" She asked to no one in particular.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Kyoya asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Because I'll be with her, watching her the entire time." Said Charly.

"Where is he?" Nicole repeated.

"He's upstairs. I'll take you to him." Kaoru said. He started walking towards a large wooded staircase. "Come on." Nicole and Charly started following him up the stairs.

Before he could get much farther, Rose tugged on Charly's sleeve. "Can I come too?" She asked.

Charly looked at Nicole. "What do you think? Can she come?"

Nicole looked at Rose, scanning her eyes up and down her body, making Rose feel very self-conscious in her jeans and pink, one shoulder top. "It would be best if she stayed here," She finally said.

Charly looked at Rose and shrugged. "I guess you'll stay here then." Rose pouted and walked over to a chair, which she plopped down in. Charly rolled his eyes and started walking up the stairs with Kaoru and Nicole.

When the three of them reached the top, Kaoru led them into a guest bedroom where they found Honey asleep in a king sized bed and Mori sitting in a chair beside the large bed.

Mori looked up when he heard the three enter the room. "Who's she?" He asked Kaoru and Charly in that deep voice off his.

"She's here to help," replied Kaoru.

"Yes, I am. Now if you-" She pointed to Mori. "-and you-" She pointed to Kaoru. "-would so kind as to leave, then I could get started."

Kaoru exited the room, but Mori stayed in place. "I stay." He insisted.

"No, you don't. Charly will be my assistant. I don't need anyone else in here. Now leave." She pushed Mori out of the room with an amount of strength that wasn't anywhere near normal for a girl her age to posses. But, I think you know by now that she isn't an ordinary girl. If not, then I feel very, very bad for you.

Nicole slammed the door behind Mori, who was too surprised to do much but stand there.

"How are you going to fix him?" Charly asked her.

"It will take a lot of work and magic. It will drain me of most of my strength, but I think I can do it, if you lend me some of your strength."

He nodded. "I will. Will it change his personality at all?"

"No. The angel blood has already affected that permanently. Now, let's get started."

_Meanwhile, downstairs…_

Tamaki and Kyoya were on the couch, while Rose was in the chair she had plopped down on earlier with Hikaru right beside her, standing up. They had been like this for a little while, not saying anything at all.

"So, how was your visit at Rose's house?" Hikaru asked Kyoya.

"It was pleasant." He was careful with his words, since his hostess was in the room.

"I'm glad you found your visit enjoyable." Rose told him.

"You should let me and Kaoru come over to your house sometime, since you've been to ours." Hikaru told her.

"It's nothing impressive. Just a little apartment we're staying in for now. We kind of have to keep low, because of the whole murdering thing."

"You've been here before?" Tamaki asked Rose.

"Once. Charlotte and I came here about, what was it? Only two days ago? Wow. I swear time moves slower in Japan than in America."

Just then Kaoru came down the stairs.

"Hey guys." He said.

"How's it going up there?" His brother asked him.

"I wouldn't know. The chick kicked me and Mori out as soon as she and Charly were in the room."

"Where's Mori?" Kyoya aksed.

"He decided to sit by the door and wait for them to be done. Who knows how long that is going to take."

Hikaru turned to Rose. "Do you know who that lady is?" Rose just shook her head as an answer.

"I'm bored." Tamaki complained a few minutes later.

"Turn on the radio if your bored." Kyoya told him.

Tamaki jumped up. "Okay!" He ran to the nearest radio and turned it on.

"Eeeee! This is my favorite song!" He squealed when he heard Guilty Beauty Love by Vic Mignogna come on.

"You are such an idiot sometimes, you know that Boss?" Hikaru asked him.

_What a crime!_

_Such a beautiful crime!_

_That God would make a star as bright as I!_

_And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face reflected in your eyes._

"Wow. That song sounds like it was written for him" Kaoru said.

"And I swear it sounds like him singing it," added Hikaru.

"To go along with my favorite song, there must be dancing! Now, who shall be my dance partner?" Tamaki's eyes scanned the room. Rose sank low into her chair, knowing what was coming next.

"Rose, as the only female present for the moment, you simply _must_ be my dance partner."

"Do I have to?" She moaned.

"Of course, you have to!" Tamaki pulled her out of the chair and got into dancing position. Rose did the same. She didn't bother fighting anymore. She knew he would get what he wanted in the end.

"She doesn't have to dance with you if she doesn't want to, Tamaki." Hikaru insisted.

"Hikaru, it's fine." Rose told him.

"But-"

"I'll dance with you next, okay?"

"All right."

And so, the two started dancing.

A few extremely painful minutes (for Rose and Hikaru) later, the song was finally done.

"Thank the heavens. It's finally over." Rose made her way back to the chair.

"Oh no you don't." Hikaru stopped her from sitting back down. "You owe me a dance."

She smiled. "Oh yeah." She took his hand and they went to go dance.

That's when the earthquake happened.

**Cliffhanger! XD**

"**My head hurts."**

"**Probably because I threw a rock at it."**

"**Duh. Can I go home now? Charly's at least being nice to me."**

"**Hmmm… Fine. Go home."**

"**What? Seriously?"**

"**Yup. Go now."**

"**Why are you letting me go?"**

"**I've decided to give someone else a turn to be tortured." *smiles evilly***

"**Works for me." *runs out the door***

***walks over to a chair with a blanket over it* "Time to see who's here." *pulls the blanket off of the chair***

"**Hello there, princess. Now would you care to explain why I'm tied up in a chair?"**

"**Hey Tamaki. I'm going to torture you now."**

***eyes widen* "What!"**

"**That's right. And I have a good friend of yours here with me. *pulls something from behind her back* Say hi to-"**

"**Belzeneff!"**

"**Mwahahaha…" *evil laugh echoes into the background***

**P.S. Guilty Beauty Love is actually Tamaki's character song. It was literally written for him and sang by the guy who plays him. I'm sorry if you didn't understand the humor I tried to put in that part of the chapter by using that song. Only people who knew it was actually meant for Tamaki would get it. Bye now!**


	20. Art of Questioning

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Charly screamed at Nicole and showed his glowing red eyes and viper fangs without any hesitation.

"Temper temper." Nicole tooted calmly. By the way, the floor was shaking vigorously under them.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori busted through the door and ran inside. He was appalled by seeing Charly and Nicole… in their immortal forms.

"Crap." They both said at the same time.

Nicole's underused wings were shining brightly as they drooped to the floor, her halo a golden ring over her head and a bleach white tunic and skirt covered her along with a golden sword in her left hand.

Charly had soot black hair, red horse sized eyes scaring the crap out of Mori (which means it was freaking horrifying) and a black shadow covered his white pale body, fangs poking from his mouth, pointed ears, small red horns pointed from the sides of his head and a horned tail behind him. To top it off, he had blood red leather bat wings that arched angrily, as if to take off flying.

Honey, was floating in the air with a baby blue cloak wrapped around him like he was a baby, a soft frown on his asleep face at his hair glowed a sparkling golden color.

"_Forget_!" They screamed at Mori at the same time. Mori passed out under the power of the two immortals.

"Crap! This is all your fault!" Nicole cried at Charly, pointing her sword at him.

"My fault? ! Bull! That is bull! You angels are complete narcissistic, know-it-all, snobby little perfectionists! All you do is blame demons for your problems. Well guess what? I'm not the one who experimented on an infant. But I _will_ convert him."

"NO!"

"_Oh yes_. I think he would make a nice demon. I could always use a side kick."

"No! Stay away from my property."

"_Your _property? Then why have you used _my_ strength to fix _your_ doll? His soul isn't even worth it! Look at that: No love toward people, no self restraint, no honor. He's no better then a-" "No, he's perfect the way he is. Stay away from my little angel." Nicole flapped once, grabbed Honey from the air and held him like a baby. "Not all immortals have the same taste as you do."

"What ever! Just fix him before he brings the house down." Charly yelped when part of the ceiling fell and clipped his wings.

He sucked in a sharp breath, silver blood now streaking his back and wings. The rock held one of them in an uncomfortable angle, crushed to the ground. Charly cried out in pain and fell to his knees. "Eh-Na-Ah! DO IT!"

Nicole examined the demon in front of her. Such easy prey. His wings where injured, his master unable to command him anything, and he had struck a deal with an angel meaning he wasn't the wisest person in the world. That and his taste in soul was very strange. Who wanted a good soul anyway? A healed person didn't need a doctor.

"I'm going to try and eat you."

"Huh?"

"You heard me correctly. I'm going to tear off your wings, put you in a cage, and then eat your soul piece by piece." She smiled slyly at the horrified expression. "And I'm quite capable with your weak state."

Charly's expression changed, softening till it was emotionless, his red eyes fading into an awkward bluish color, His leg twitched and he groaned as the ground continued to shake the rock on top of his wing. He breathed steeply, starring at the angel.

"… You are. Go ahead and do it."

"You surprise me with your idiocy."

"It will release me from the fate forced upon me."

A scream was heard from down stairs. "CHARLY!"

Immediately, Charly vanished from the angel and appeared just in time to stop a part of the ceiling from crushing Rose. Hikaru was guarding her with his own body, but that would have just been two squished people. The stone of ceiling was thrown aside and it crashed yards away.

"Charly, I order you to get us all out of here." Rose shouted in a panic and balled up a bit with the shaking continuing, her eyes closed.

"Yes your majesty."

And it was done.

"What the heck?" Tamaki screamed. They were all outside as if by magic ***clears throat*, **the quake had stopped and there was absolutely no damage anywhere else outside and the house looked completely normal.

"W-What happened?" Mori woke up from where he was in the middle of the driveway. He looked like crap.

"Mori-sempi! Your okay." Tamaki leapt out of his dark mood and jumped forward to hug the dazed third year.

"H-hey get away from me! Who do you think you are?" Mori jumped away and scowled. Jaws dropped.

Rose's attention however, was on glaring at Charly who laughed nervously in his now human state. What did he do this time?

"Mori hit his head pretty bad. He might have some brain damage now isn't that just cracker?"

The host club stared at him, mouths gaping.

"AMNESIA? ! !" They all screamed.

"He'll remember most of his past." Charly backed away slightly at all the steaming heads.

"Wait, what the-? HUH? WHAT! Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" Mori started screaming. He looked very young when scared. It made Charly look at his soul differently…

Rose face palmed.

"Oh my heeeeaaaad." Honey was behind everyone else, an unharmed Usa-chan in his arms. His baby blue cloak still on, and his hair still sparkled, but it didn't glow anymore.

"Honey-sempi, so are _you_ okay?" Koaru asked.

"Yeah but… what happened? My head hurts really bad."

"You probably bumped it on something." Charly replied calmly.

"No, I mean it hurts really bad. As in really _really_ bad… what's wrong which Mori-chan?"

"He doesn't remember anything!" Tamaki was crying and panicking. Hugging a scared to death Mori who tried to get away but was being squished continuously.

"Tamaki." Charly growled, his patience waning.

"What the heck do you want brain washer?"

Tamaki had no idea how hard he hit the nail dead on the head.

"_Calm yourself and go to sleep_."

PLOP! Tamaki was out.

Mori jumped back a few feet and then saw Honey.

"Brother! You alright?" He ran over to assist Honey.

"Oh good. He remembers Honey." Hikaru smiled happily, hugging Rose in a possessive grasp.

A demon glared in the shadows, his heart feeling ripped in two. A servant glared in the sunlight, his hunger nearly engulfing him when he saw the young, wonderful soul of his being ripped away from him.

"Whoa, that was how tired Tamaki was?" Kyoya gapped at Charly who just shrugged and stood up, only to fall back down and yelp in pain.

"Charlotte! You okay?"

Koaru immediately regretted his words. Why had he just called Charles, Charlotte? That wasn't supposed to be said.

"Charlotte?" Charly asked, he glared up at Kaoru who backed away, fear in his expression.

"You alright Koaru?" Charly asked, his glare never ceasing. Koaru wanted to die right there.

"OKAY! OKAY, THAT IS IT! I WANT EXPLANATIONS RIGHT NOW!"

All heads turned to a short girl with short brown hair and a pink barret in it, she looked ticked off for some reason.

"Oh, hey Haruhi~" Tamaki groggily sat up, then fell back in his coma with a look from the fallen Charly.

"Explanation?" Rose asked, slightly frightened by the dark aura that surrounded the young female.

"Don't play coy with me Rose! There is something very wrong with you and your demented family. No one looses a sister, then invites the person that supposedly raped her for lunch the next day. No one can grow a company so fast that it stretched halfway across the world in two months. No one can make the twins agree to anything except Tamaki and most importantly," Haruhi stomped to Charly who looked at her nervously, knowing he wasn't all the way invincible right now. No one felt comfortable with Charly's fear. And to everyone's surprise, she grabbed his hair and pulled him up. He hissed in pain, but applied to the girl's touch and stood up as if he was trained to do it. He winced in pain at his back, and breathed heavily.

"No one flashes out of thin air looking like the devil!"

So, she had seen them escape.

"Flash out of… what?" Kyoya asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, then he unrolled his wings and all of you guys fell out of his creepy shadow outfit. Hikaru's arm is bleeding, Kyoya's face looks like heck, Tamaki is passed out, and to top it all off:

"MORI IS SCARED!"

Indeed, that was the winner of all unnatural things… besides the whole devil thing.

"Haruhi, are you feeling alright?" Hikaru stuttered.

"I'm fine, but you havent been. I checked on you guys when you weren't with these creatures." She yanked on Charly who shouted out a yelp and reached up to pull off the human's hand. "And you both have temperatures as cold as winter."

"GET OFF!" Charly mewled. Yes, mewled.

"Ch-Charly! Don't do anything to hurt Haruhi." Rose called.

"Then tell her to let go of my …" The last words were mumbled.

"Let go of your what?" Haruhi asked. Charly just nodded, he seemed embarrassed.

"Your touching something that triggers… bad things…" Charly gasped when Haruhi loosened her grip, then tightened it again quickly, not wanting to be tricked into anything.

"Ngh~ would you just let go already?" Haruhi gasped at the fangs from Charly's panting mouth. She dropped him, and pointed accusingly.

"You see? ! There it is! I knew it! You're a vampire!"

Charly bowed into the ground, falling again and holding his rib cage. He mumbled a few words as he tried to gain control.

"Vampire." Hikaru snorted the word, then started snickering. Despite his supposedly injured companion on the ground, finding amusement that Haruhi would think that Charly was something as low on the level of darkness as _vampire_.

"What's so funny? This is serious!" Haruhi stomped and death glared Hikaru then was death glared by Rose. Rose hugged her man possessively and almost growled.

"Why is everyone here so freaking weird?" The brainwashed Mori squinted at all of them, not sure if what he was seeing was real or not.

"You two, leave and go home. Honey still doesn't look to good and Mori has to take care of him so that's why… umm…" Charly planned to himself, his vision blurry as such a vital instrument had been abused along with his wing being broken. Haruhi had touched his devil's horns. Which is worse then trying to stroke an angel's halo. A demon's horns were the course the reigning of it's sanity. If a demon had no horns then… no sanity. For a human to touch them caused sudden painful hunger that could also be found pleasurable by the demon victim. However, no human had ever lived to tell the tail after ever touching a demon's horns.

Your probably confused because Charly's horns and wings and entire devil appearance disappeared. It's just another demon trick. Charly can shrink his horns enough so that his hair -that had always been long and fluffy before- to cover them. His wings came from his rib bones, the closest bone to your lungs, and severe organs. To brake a wing for a demon is just as bad as a human braking every rib on one side, along with splinting a spine bone if the wound was bad enough. And in this case, it was.

"Haruhi needs to stop glaring at Rose before I kill her and her little boy act. Kaoru needs to get Tamaki home, and Hikaru needs to watch Rose while maintaining his virginity. Ummm…"

Hikaru and Rose glanced at each other, then blushed in an angry shade of red at what Charly was implying. Koaru, as if he was a puppet, started collecting Tamaki and began to drag him to a car in the driveway. Mori carried Honey away bridal style as fast as he could.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! Your actually doing what he says?" Haruhi shouted at Kaoru's direction.

Koaru didn't answer, he just stared blankly and with a nothingness that could easily be mistaken for death if he wasn't dragging an incautious Tamaki to the car, stuff him in the door and telling the driver to take him home.

"Koaru! Earth to Koaru!"

He blinked a few times, then saw that Haruhi was glaring him right in the eyes. He screeched like a girl and jumped back five feet.

"Kyoya!" Despite that Charly only called one of them, all turned their attention to the still doubled over teenager.

"I-I need you to…" He grabbed his rib closer, his black t-shirt seemed blacker in some spots. Kyoya thought it sort of looked like…

"S-Silver b-blood?" He stared a moment, then saw that Charly was slowly going incautious at loss of the unnatural fluids.

"Haruhi, go home. I have to get Charly to the hospital." Kyoya rushed over, taking off his jacket he conveniently had tied around his waist and pressing the cloth directly into the wound. He then wrapped the looser parts around Charly like a sort of bandage and then picked him up like a baby.

"I'm putting… my trust in… you, human. Don't do anything funny." Charly warned and then his glaring eyes fluttered shut, and Kyoya swore he saw Chalry's hair start glowing.

"WHY DOES EVERY FREAKING CHAPTER IN THIS STORY END SO CONFUSINGLY?" Kyoya shouted to the air as if trying to make who ever was controlling the plot stop the madness… not yet Kyoya. Not yet… First, just have to make sure that Hikaru holds Rose back as you rush to your own car and order the driver who had seen none of it somehow to get to the hospital immediately.

**Hmmmm… I'm running low on violent ideas…. Let me think….. UGH!…. **

**I got nothing. I think it's torture enough if I just put Tamaki and Nekozawa in the same room for two hours. Hm. Okay, that's satisfying.**

***Tamaki comes out the dark room trembling while Nekozawa is giggling evily.***

"**Hey, when are you going to bring me back in the story? After all, I saved you and your friends from death the last time I was in~"**

"**Hmm….. Idk. I'll try and see if we have an opening…. Uh…. Let me see… yep! But you might have to wait one or two more chapters someday?~"**

***sademoface* "I wish my doll scared you!" **

**Hee….hee….no… I think it's cute :}**


	21. Art of Self Defence

Hikaru held Rose until the car was out of sight. Then, he let go, knowing she wouldn't chase after the car.

"Charly…" Rose fell to the ground crying. She was scared. Her guardian was injured and could… die. And she couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault.

_No_, she thought to herself. _Charly wouldn't want me thinking like this. He would want me to be strong._

"I'm not a little girl anymore." She whispered from the ground, making Hikaru and Haruhi stare at her in confusion. Kaoru wasn't there, since he had ended up leaving with Tamaki to make sure he got home all right.

"I don't need someone to protect me all the time. I can take care of myself." A small smile played on her lips as she stood up and brushed the remaining tears off her face. "I'm my own person now."

"What the heck are you blabbing on about?" Haruhi asked her. "They should really stick you in an asylum."

"Why don't you just leave? That's what Kyoya told you to do."

Haruhi snorted. "There's no way I'm leaving you alone with Hikaru."

Rose's cheeks reddened. "You and Charly are both horrible, assuming that something like that would happen! Can't two people of the opposite gender be alone together without-"

"My Lord, Rose! That is _not_ what I was talking about!"

"You know what? I don't care what you were talking about! Just leave!"

Haruhi crossed her arms stubbornly. "No."

"Stupid human! Fine! Stay here! But don't come crying to me if something bad happens to you!" Rose stormed off towards the house, unaware that a certain angel was watching from an upstairs window.

"How amusing." She purred. "Humans are so silly." She thought for a moment. "Those two girls would make interesting test subjects though, and maybe I could use the boy as well…"

Rose stormed into the house, more furious than anybody had ever seen her, except for Charly. She plopped back down into her favorite chair and moped. That is, until she heard movement upstairs.

_Could I be anymore stupid?_ She thought to herself once more. _I completely forgot about Nicole._

She warily got up from her chair and started walking up the stairs. When she reached the top, she noticed that one of the rooms had a light on and the door was ajar.

Once at the door, she stopped and took a deep breath.

And pushed the door open.

Inside the room she found Nicole sitting on the bed, smiling an innocent smile and looking exactly as she had when Rose first saw her.

"Hey there Rose." She smiled even wider. "That was some earthquake, huh?"

"Who are you and what did you do?"

"Silly. You already know my name. It's Nicole, remember?"

Rose took a another deep breath, trying to control the rage she felt towards this creature. _I'm not going to kill her yet. I'm not going to kill her yet. I'm not going to kill her yet…_

"You know what I mean. I want real answers."

"I don't have to answer anything." She wore a smirk on her face. "A weak, little girl like you couldn't do a thing to me, a powerful angel."

All of a sudden, her feathery white wings sprouted from her back and a golden circle started shining in the air. It was a dim light at first, but it grew into a blinding light.

She stood up, to give her wings more room. "Ahh. That's more like it. My wings are horribly underused, unfortunately, but I plan on using them a lot more in the near future. Like right now, for example. Now where was I? Oh yeah…" Her golden sword appeared in her hand when she took another step towards Rose.

"It's time to surrender yourself to me, Rose. You wouldn't want to get hurt now, would you?"

Rose pulled a silver sword out of thin air, much like she had that one day in the maze.

"I'm not going down without a fight." With that, she swung at the angel.

Nicole's eyes widened, but she stepped back before the blade could hit her chest.

She swung at Rose, who wasn't quite as lucky as Nicole had been and got scratched on the arm before she could step back in time.

"Got you."

"I'm just a little rusty. Trust me, you're gonna die." Rose hoped so dearly that she was right.

Rose swung at Nicole's legs, hoping to at least mess with her balance. Luckily for her, she succeeded in that.

Nicole swung her sword down to block Rose, but she was too late, and Rose's sword dug into her flesh right above her knee, causing Nicole to yell out in agony.

"Now I got you." Rose smirked and pulled out her sword. It was a deep wound and was bleeding profusely. Rose almost gagged when she saw that her sword had hit bone and unfortunately, the bone could be seen.

Rose took this golden opportunity to swing again, this time at her neck. But to her surprise, Nicole was able to evade her blow once again.

Nicole limped to the other side of the room as fast as she could. "Oh dear. This won't do at all. I'm going to need to fight from the air now."

"In case you haven't noticed, we're indoors. There's no way you can fly in here."

"Then I suppose we'll have to take our fight outside."

"Wha-" But Rose was cut off by Nicole charging at her as fast as her wounded leg would let her. She swung at Rose, who was just able to swing her own sword up from to keep from being hit in the chest.

Nicole didn't try to push Rose's sword out of the way, however. Instead, she pulled her own sword away and swung again and again, pushing Rose back against the window that Nicole had been looking out earlier. Rose was able to block all of Nicole's hits, but that just helped with Nicole's plan.

Nicole gave Rose a sly smile, which Rose returned with a scowl.

"You really shouldn't scowl, dear. It makes you look less pretty." With that, Nicole pushed Rose into the window.

Glass smashed and Rose flew out into the sky. The glass cut her, making little scratches all over her body. Some bled and some didn't. Hikaru and Haruhi looked up in shock at the beaten and bruised girl that was falling quickly to the ground.

_lalalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalala_

Hikaru watched as Rose stormed off into the undamaged house. He turned and gave Haruhi his best glare.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Why can't you at least try to get along with her? I'm sure you guys would get along great if you tried."

"I refuse to 'get along' with that demented witch."

"Why can't you at least try?"

"How can you trust her?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"That was my answer to your question. How can you possibly trust somebody that uses weird dark magic to do all sorts of things? Hikaru, what I saw when you guys were transported out of your house will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. If I were you, I'd forget about them. I'd forget about _her_ and find some way to get rid of them.

Hikaru tried to say something in their defense, but he paused. What if Haruhi was right? What if he really couldn't trust Rose?

"N-no. Your wrong."

"Hikaru, listen to reason. What do you even know about her?"

This made Hikaru pause again. What did he know about her?

"Was that question too hard? Okay. How about this. Where is she from? And don't try to say America.

"Uhh…"

"See Hikaru? You can't trust her. You'll just end up getting hurt."

"Rose wouldn't hurt me." He whispered into the air, hoping so much that it was true.

"Why don't you prove it?"

"The day after they first came here we went into the rose maze. When these weird monsters came out of nowhere, Rose and Charlotte killed them all. When Charlotte's weird dad appeared, they protected us. When Charlotte wanted to kill us, Rose stopped her. Rose wouldn't hurt anyone unless she had to. She wouldn't hurt anyone she cared about. Rose wouldn't hurt me."

Haruhi just stared at him in confusion. "Monsters?"

"Uh-"

"Charlotte's weird dad tried to do what so that you had to be protected by them?"

"Well, you see-"

"Charlotte tried to kill you?"

"More like tried to eat or souls, but yes."

"WHAT?"

"Hehe. Oops."

That's when they heard the crash. Their heads spun up towards the direction of the noise. They looked up just in time to see a silver sword fall out of a girl's hand as she fell to the ground.

"Rose!" Guess who yelled that? Haruhi!… No, it was Hikaru.

There was panic in Rose's eyes, but she remained calm. Instead of screaming she started mumbling something under her breath. Instantly, she slowed down in the air and landed on the ground on her feet.

She looked relieved for a moment, but she tensed up again. "Oh shoot. Now she can fly."

As if on cue, Nicole flew through the window and into the sky.

"Rose, what's going on?" Hikaru asked her.

"Well, it turns out that Nicole is an Angel and wants to kill us."

"You know, amazingly enough, that doesn't surprise me."

"I know right? It's really one of the most normal things that have happened today."

"Okay, now I think both of you need to be stuck in an asylum." Guess who said that? Cause I'm not gonna tell you.

"Sillies. I don't want to kill you. Not yet anyway. First I want to experiment on you. I'd like to get my hands on your royal blood." Nicole pointed at Rose when she said that last sentence. "I'd like to see what happened if I mixed it with normal human blood. But of course it's possible that I would just have to wait a few years to find out." She winked at Rose and Hikaru, who reddened at what was being implied _again_.

"Why is everyone in this story so freaking perverted!" Rose yelled out to whoever wrote the craziness that consumed her existence. Heehee. That's me.

"Anyway, if you two are done blushing, I would like to get on with business."

"What do you want?" Rose asked her, her blush wearing off.

"I want you to surrender so I can experiment on you and someday eat your souls, and in return, you get to spend the rest of your short lives with me. Isn't that a fair deal?"

"Nobody wants to spend the rest of their lives with you. I'll die first."

"Then that's what your gonna get."

"No, I think that's what _you_ are going to get."

Nicole laughed evilly. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. I have an advantage. I can move about the air while you are stuck on the ground."

Hikaru gave Rose another confused look. "You saved yourself from hitting the ground, so couldn't you do something sort of like flying?" He immediately regretted his words when her face turned sad.

"Yeah, princess. Why don't you go ahead and fly?" Nicole asked in a mocking tone.

"I could… but I can't"

"What do you mean you could but you can't?" Haruhi screamed at her. "Stop speaking in riddles!"

"I MEAN I COULD IF I WAS NORMAL, BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M A FREAK OF NATURE IN MY FAMILY!" Rose looked like she was about ready to burst into tears, while Hikaru and Haruhi looked incredibly confused, but mostly shocked at Rose's sudden outburst.

Nicole burst into maniacal laughter. "Yes! I remember what they called you back in our world! Princess Rose, the fragile rose without a thorn! You came from a royal family with powerful magic, but you were born with so little of it. They said you would gain more as you got older, but you never did. You were sheltered and hidden from the world. Your parents were ashamed of your weakness. You can see souls and communicate with dreams, but everything else only comes in times when you don't expect it, like when you fell. There were other times too. Do you remember that incident when you were in fourth grade?"

Rose covered her ears. "Stop! _Please_ stop!"

"You killed your privet tutor with fire!" Nicole turned to Haruhi and Hikaru. "This girl is a murderer!"

"It's not my fault she was stroking my hair when it caught on fire!"

"That's right. She was stroking your hair and telling you what a good student you were when your hair caught on fire. Enchanted fire, no less. It burned her to her very core."

"STOP IT!"

Nicole laughed her creepy laugh. "You can't make me. I'm up here and your down there."

"If you think I'm so weak, then why don't you come down here and fight me like a real Angel would?"

This seemed to hurt Nicole's pride. "I assure you, little girl, that I am a _very_ real Angel."

"Then why don't you come down here and prove it?"

"Are you challenging me to a duel?"

"Yes. Here are the prizes: If I win, you leave me and my-" She glanced at Haruhi. "-_friends_ alone. If you win… you can take me and do whatever you wish to me, but you have to leave my friends alone."

"So either way, I don't get to experiment on your friends?" She frowned. "I suppose it's fair though. You've got yourself a deal." She flew down and shook hands with Rose, then smiled slyly. "You aren't aware of me and Charly's earlier deal though. As a reward for fixing Honey, which I did, I get fifty bucks and-" She walked over to Hikaru. "-a date with one of the boys in the host club."

Rose's eyes widened. How could Charly have been so stupid as to make a deal like that?

"I'm sure you would enjoy a date with me, wouldn't you, Hikaru?" She put her left hand on his chest and started stroking his face with her right, all the while talking in the most seductive voice she could manage. "We would have so much fun. We could go out to eat and then head back to my place. I'm sure we could find lots of fun stuff to do there if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, while Hikaru blushed a furious shade of red.

There was fire in Rose's eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

Nicole stepped back in mock surprise. "Oh I'm sorry. Is he taken?" Sarcasm ruled her voice. "Have you already claimed him in that way? You get what I mean, d-"

"Yes, yes! I get it! Now knock it off with the perverted jokes and let's fight!" Rose definitely looked ready to fight. She was beaten and bruised and in no way resembled a fragile flower.

"Just a minute. The fight can wait. Hikaru and I still have a few things to discuss about our date. Isn't that right Hikaru?" She wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into his chest. "What restaurant should we go to? I heard a new fancy restaurant opened up downtown. We should go there." Hikaru just stared into space, he was so in shock from what was going on.

"Hikaru. Hikaru, snap out of it!" Haruhi yelled at him. "Rose is getting angry!"

And indeed she was. Rose glared at Nicole with unbelievable hatred. She bent down to pick up her sword, then she lifted it into the air.

The sword, and her hair, caught on fire.

That brought Hikaru out of his trance. He quickly pulled his arms away from Nicole and stepped back quickly. Nicole, who had had her eyes closed while she was in that position, opened them to see what was going on. When she saw it, her eyes filled with terror.

"Shoot, this wasn't supposed to happen." She quickly pulled out her golden sword from thin air and held it firmly. By the way, her wings and halo disappeared, because according to the Laws of Dueling Article 3 Part 2: If the challenger or challenged is an immortal, they will not be allowed to use their immortal form against their opponent(s).

Rose ran at full speed towards Nicole, who just stood there with her eyes wide.

When Rose got to her, she swung at Nicole's neck, but Nicole blocked it. Unfortunately, it came with a price.

"No!" Nicole's eyes widened when the enchanted fire on Rose's sword melted her own. "That was pure gold, and you just melted it!"

Rose smiled wickedly. "Too bad for you. Now, it's time for you to die."

She swung at Nicole's neck again, but she blocked it with her arm. Nicole yelled out in agony as the enchanted fire spread to her arm. She tried patting it to stop the fire from spreading even farther, but it was hopeless.

Rose's evil smile widened, eyes blazing madly. She started swinging her sword at a rapid fire rate, cutting Nicole in all sorts of places, as well as spreading the enchanted fire all over Nicole's body.

Nicole stumbled away coughing and crying as the flames ate her inside and out. She fell to the ground, not able to move any longer.

"Kill me." She muttered in a small voice only audible to Rose.

"With pleasure." Rose lifted her blade, ready to strike at the defenseless target. When she swung down, however, Nicole disappeared and left behind a golden mist.

"HOW COME EVERY FREAKING VILLAIN IN THIS FREAKING STORY HAS TO FREAKING DISAPPEAR EVERY TIME WE TRY TO FREAKING KILL THEM!" Rose yelled this into the air, then looked back at Hikaru and Haruhi, who stared at her in complete shock and horror.

Immediately, the anger left Rose's eyes and her hair and sword lost all of their fire. Unbearable guilt washed over her when she saw them so scarred and terrified. It made her heart feel heavy.

"I-I'm so sorry." With that, all the energy that her body consumed from using all that powerful magic left her, and she passed out on the ground.

_lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalala_

Charly woke up in a white bed in a white room. Everything seemed so clean and white.

"W-where am I?" Then the earlier events came back to him. "Oh yeah. I hope Rose is all right without me." You have no idea, Charly. You have no idea…

He was quiet for a moment, then he heard voices coming from the hallway.

"How is he doctor?" That voice sounded like Kyoya.

"His case is… different." That must be the doctor. "But before we talk about that, are there any family members or friends who would like to come visit him?"

"I only know one of his family members, and she is aware of the situation but is unable to come. The same goes for his friends, other than myself."

"I see. Well then, we should start talking about him now. You see, he has a lot of pain coming from around the rib cage area, but nothing seems to be wrong. We'll run a few more x-rays, but we are pretty sure that he bruised his right ribs. If this is correct, he'll be in the hospital for a few days, then he will be released."

"Thank you doctor."

"Let's go check on the patient, shall we?" The doctor opened the door and he and Kyoya walked inside.

"Hey." They seemed startled to find Charly awake.

"Oh, hello Charly. Are you feeling better?" Kyoya asked him.

"Yeah. Apparently I have bruised ribs though."

The doctor nodded. "You heard that conversation? Good. Then I won't have to repeat myself another time. Bruised ribs is most likely the case, but it could be a lung issue. Either way, you should be out of here in a few days."

"Good. I don't want to be in here for very long." _Neither of those things are actually my problem though. I'm not going to find the help I need here. Let's see. Who do I know who could help with my wing problem?_

"You know what, doctor? I'm suddenly feeling much better. I think you should let me go now." Feeling better? That was a lie.

The doctor eyed him suspiciously. "We'll run a few more x-rays, just to be safe, but if nothing appears wrong, then I suppose we could let you go."

A few x-rays later, the doctors decided that there was nothing wrong with him.

"Well Mr. Thorn, you were right. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you. We've decided to let you leave."

"Thank you doctor. Have a nice day and _don't bother remembering anything that happened in my case. In fact, it's so unimportant, go delete all of it's existence_."

_Time to go find Nekozawa. He might be my only hope._

**I am very convinced that is my longest chapter yet. 17 pages on size 20. That is very long for me.**

**Torture Tamaki Time:**

"**Oh no! It's you again!"**

"**Yes Tamaki, it is me! Aren't you excited to find out what your torture for today is?"**

"**Not really."**

"**Too bad! Because your going to find out anyway! Well, here it is!" *shoves Tamaki into a circular room***

"**Um, okay. What now?"**

"**Now, THIS! *shows picture of Haruhi making out with some random guy***

"**AHH! NO!" *tries to go to an emo corner, but he can't find one cause he's in a circular room***

"**Dang it!"**

"**Mwahahaha! New picture now!" *shows picture of Neko and Belzeneff***

***tries to go to emo corner again, but there isn't one***

"**Curse you!"**

***shows a picture of his grandmother***

"**AHHH! Stupid circular room!"**

***evil grin***


	22. Art of the Deal

"Thanks for all that your doing for me." Charly said to Kyoya. "I should have been nicer in the beginning."

Kyoya was confused, in the beginning Charly had known that Kyoya had almost raped Charlotte… hold on a second;

Charly. Charlotte. Charly. Charlotte. Charly Charlotte… .God.

"You're a boy right?" But he had nothing in common with Charlotte! The eyes, hair, face, body figure, personality, it was impossible!

"I thought you might be the first to figure it out. However, I think I might have just been dying that only a few knew and needed another trustworthy soul to take in the secret to remember and… believe in demons."

"D-demons?" Kyoya all but screamed in the car they were in. They were on their way to Nekozawa's mansion.

"Yes. I have never found the time to tell anyone all the rules of being me. Not even Rose knows all the rules. Mother and Father don't either. They just think they do… By the look on your face I can tell you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Kyoya shook his head.

"Okay, Mother and Father are like the queen and king of two countries called Danglen and Acirema. They have been in war with each other sense the actual queen died. They were the advisors you might say. But… someone turned the queen into Mother and broke the chain of the royal code. Rose's great great great great Grandfather was to be the next throne carrier. He didn't want to be. A curse had been laid on him and his entire blood that they could never find love or happiness… Rose doesn't know that. All she knows is that she and I were sent to find the key to end the curse. She thinks it's the key to the end of a 614 year old war… this key is sort of like both. The royals sent us to find the key. Father isn't in love with us finding it for some reason -don't ask me- he's trying to stop us in a way without killing us. To kill me is just suicide."

Kyoya was utterly confused, mouth gaping. But he was listening and absorbing every bit of information that was given to him.

"That's what all this chaos is. We think the key is here somewhere. Believe it or not, I've been looking for it my entire existence. It is what I am created for. But the human forms that I get stuck in are very annoying and I have limited powers in them. My immortal forms, which is Haruhi's said 'devil', are in a way just some sort of vent for energy. If you knew what my actual form was, you'd be dead. I haven't been able to morph into it yet though. Mother said I would be able to when I'm ready… but to the point: I am immortal. I can't die. But others think they can kill me. Can they kill my person and memory? Yes. Can they kill me all together? They can try, but not unless they want my true Hell form to kill off the entire universe. However, I won't be able to kill everything because most likely Angels will come and kill me… I have no problem with that really. They can't kill me either. Only defeat and then send me back to Hell."

Kyoya was backing away to the other side of the seat they were in. Hell? Devil? Morph? What the heck?

"The rule is that if I make a deal, I have to go through with it. Evil as I might be, I have to keep my word:

Thy should not kill without the permission of master. That's Rose by the way. I can't do anything without her permission really. If I do, I get punished. How? I can't tell you or I'll get punished. When? Mostly at night. But anyway-"

"You talk like a teenage girl." Kyoya thought out loud.

"Mhm!~ I'm a female in soul though I'm a male in body. So don't be surprised if I act kind of gay. I have multiple personalities." Charly purred with a played blush and smile.

"Don't remind me." Kyoya mumbled, sinking a bit in his seat.

"Let's see… OH YEAH! The whole reason I'm telling you all this is because I know that I'm going to be defeated soon! Then I will be taken the next form of life."

Kyoya stuttered a little, glasses going askew. "Wut?"

"Yep~ Rose will be on her own and I want someone to take care of the kid she has….. AHAHA! I saw your face! No, Hikaru didn't lay one on her yet. She's only fourteen! But she'll have one in the future and most likely she won't live through it and the father will be gone before the kid is born. So, I want you and Haruhi to take care of it together. I don't care if Haruhi's married to _Tamaki _at the time. Move in with them and the baby and have you and Haruhi raise it together."

"NO! !~" Kyoya was shaking his head back and forth fast enough you couldn't see his face. His glasses were all the way off now having fallen at the mention of a baby, and he was paler then death. Charly was just smiling away.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter."

The car stopped, they were at the mansion.

"But I cant raise a baby!"

"Then I guess you don't want me to strike you a deal."

Kyoya stopped shaking. "Deal?"

"No Kyoya, I said bike you a peal. OF COURSE A DEAL!" Charly flicked him in the head.

Annoyed, and heart pounding faster then healthy, Kyoya swallowed and waited for the bargain options.

"That little thing that happened with Charlotte is ruining your life right now aint it?"

Kyoya sunk to his shoes. What was he getting at?

"I can erase memories you know. I can erase all of the memories. You of course you will have to remember, but no one else will."

Kyoya's interest spiked as they got out of the car and headed for the mansion.

"I'll do that if you take care of the baby no matter what." He said coolly.

Kyoya hesitated. "No loops or tricks right?"

"I am a man of my word."

"Deal."

Kyoya could have sworn he saw Charly's eyes turn red for a moment. The he grimaced and stretched his back a little. The wound must have still ached a bit. Oh well.

They shook hands, then stopped at the door.

*knock knock*

"I knew you would come."

"This is a matter of immortal death and forever life, you need to assist as one of the only reliable humans on this cursed planet."

Nekozawa turned around, surprised that the visitor was a stranger to him. He was expecting Charlotte's ghost or Rose. This silver haired boy looked like neither in any way…. Wait, he was waiting at the front door this entire time?

"Human eh? Alright. How can I assist you stranger?"

"Please do not be afraid when you see what is to be before you great sorcerer."

He just smiled the best he could. Great Sorcerer? He liked this one! What was his name again? No idea!

"I will contain myself the best I can as the sun is high in the sky and I will be weaker now."

The grey-blue eyed stranger nodded solemnly, his expression of no emotion was a strained one. Was that… blood coming from his side?

"Kyoya, we will handle our own business from here. Wait outside, and don't come back in." Nekozawa just noticed the vice-president of the Host Club. Kyoya nodded in a nervous sort of way, glasses glinting in that way it always did when the atmosphere was evilish, and closed the door.

"So, you a friend of Charlotte? May she rest in peace."

"I wish not to talk about that girl. Never really like that form. Always underestimated. But this form seems to draw more bad luck then the last that's for sure."

"Ooooooo!~ Body changing? That must have been very painful." Nekozawa put down the book he was reading and hugged Belzenef to his chest as he stepped closer to this new form of Charlotte.

"It was not willingly I can tell you that." Charles stepped closer as well, the dim candle light setting his skin in an emery glow that could scare the crap out of grown men.

"Awh! That sucks for you. So what's the problem you were desperate enough to come to me? A lowly human."

Charles closed his ghostly eyes and when he reopened them, the color was a deadly blood red. Leather wings sprouted from his back and his tail slid out of nowhere, little red dome shaped horns curved from the sides of his head. One of his wings was crooked and bleeding silver.

"Dang blast freaking little… gosh! Make it stop hurting Neko!" Charly whined. His red eyes actually watering when his wings came out. "Dang it! They won't stop hurting like a freaking girl dog!" He got down on one knee and held his rib cage in attempts to reach his spine.

"Holy mother of cats… what did you do?" Nekozawa hurried forward, amazed by the immortal form of the demon and tried to comfort him by putting his hand on Charly's horns.

"GAH-HA! STOP TOUCHING THE HORNS!" Charly lowered his head and tried to move away, but knew it was a bad idea so stayed put instead.

"Oops! Sorry. Sorry Charlotte."

Charly looked up, glaring at him.

"I. Am. Not. Charlotte!" he screamed. "I am Charles Thorn." His voice calmed by the fear in Nekozawa's surprisingly blue eyes.

"O-oh… okay, no problem. Charly. Sorry about the horns."

Charly breathed deeply and grimaced when another shot of pain came from the broken wing. His emotional wave from the physical contact ebbing away slower then usual.

"It's fine. Just please make it stop hurting. My… m-my wing is… an Angel came and… well it's been Honey's doll since he was a baby. I think his Grandma worked with the Angels or something I knew those brown eyes were familiar. Hey, did you know that if a human touches a Demon's horn, they are most likely to be killed with in the fortnight afterward? Camera's flash hurt my eyes. I want to kill anyone I come within forty miles of did you know that? NOPY! I know you didn't know because you shook your head and your eyes are really big right now are you okay? Haruhi is gunna die. Ha! I want some cake or some blood or something… guh… I think I'm going to take a nap now."

_Thud_

"Uh… Charles? Chaaaaarlyyyyy. Mother of All Cats! That looks really bad. Hang in there buddy! I'm going to do everything I can to get you back to health… hey, where did you get this medallion?"

Charly just mumbled, obviously upset that such a precious item was being touched by unclean human hands. Nekozawa quickly placed it down a gentle as possible, back under the boy's shadow covering from where it had fell from. The detail on it was incredible. The rhombus was so carefully carved and beautiful, you'd think it was a king's!

And then, just out of curiosity, he prodded the horns again with Belzenef. He jumped back when Charly growled in his sleep. Fangs bared.

"Okay, no horns."

"R-Rose? Rose are you awake? Rose!" Hikaru shouted, still held back by Haruhi. Her fear had not ceased. She was solid as stone as the freezing fingers of agony rubbed her eyes sore. Hikaru was in a similar state, but it was more the shock that his flower was capable of such evil.

Sure the Angel was doing a lot of really bad things (the only way he could describe what she did without cussing out this story and having to change the rating) But the way she executed the death it was… awful. Hikaru would have sworn that it was Charly doing all that.

"Please, oh, God, don't look at me." Rose jolted awake and crawled away, tripping on her own ankles. She continuously backed away from Hikaru and Haruhi, both of them terrified at the demon like thing she had just done.

"Why God? Why?" Rose cried softly. She looked at her hands, golden blood splashed then and red blood smeared from the palms and fingers where the glass had cut.

"You…" Rose looked back up. Then down again seeing it was Haruhi who was stuttering. "Monster."

The word rang through Rose's head. And that single word bounced on a lock to her self conscious, releasing everything that Charlotte had been told to get rid of.

Memories.

_Worthless. Weakling. _

_Just let the demon take care of her! _

_Nothing. Trouble maker. Murderer. Nothing. _

_Why were you even born you little wretch? _

_Just kill the baby. She won't last the night. _

_NO! Wait! She is still of the blood. I have to take care of her. _

_Very well, the worthless little rat will be kept with you. Perhaps her abilities will develop as she grows older. She is the first female born of this line. _

_You and I are the same Rose._

"Please… Just leave me alone." Rose thought about calling Charly, but knew he was in no position to come all this way just to comfort her. She wasn't worth it anyway, she was nothing. Why should she bother him with nothing?

Rose spotted the sword on the ground next to her. The elegance of it all gone with the scorch marks and blood. Now it was just an impure Angel Murder Weapon.

_Murderer._

"Rose, calm down." Hikaru was over Rose now, she was unaware that she was still on the ground. Hikaru kneeled next to her and placed his hand on her head.

_Nothing. Worthless. Weakling. Murderer._

"No! Don't touch me! It will happen to you too." She tried to back up again. The house's undamaged stone wall was in the way. She was cornered. Stone, cold hard stone, or a warm hand, with fear and hesitation behind it?

"Rose, shhh, shhh. It's alright. I'm here. It's alright." Hikaru hugged Rose in all the way, and held her there. After making sure she wouldn't hurt him, Rose took Hikaru into a breath stealing death grip.

_Don't kill him. If you do, then _they _will be happy._

"Hi-Hikaru?" She asked into his shoulder, now wet with the tears that had been spilling more in a few days then they had in the last four years.

_You know what you have to do. Don't you? Come on Rose. We are our own person now. We love him, but as your mind I can't go through anymore pain. I can't take it anymore! _

_As your soul, I don't want to be stolen and torn at anymore._

_As your mind, I say you are being foolish and selfish. You love him! Don't do anything stupid!_

"Yes, I'm here."

_**I am my own person now.**_

"We can't be together."

Hikaru stopped breathing. His heart skipped four beats as it dropped to his stomach. Had he heard wrong? That had to be it.

"Rose, what are you implying?"

"I have to leave Japan."

Hikaru pulled back to look sternly at Rose. She had a tear stained face, her eyes burdened with agonizing sorrow. She didn't look at him in the eye, only at Haruhi.

"Y-you'll take care of him right? You'll give him everything I can't while I'm gone?" Rose asked. A slight smile curved on one side of her mouth, another tear rolling down to the ground.

Haruhi was surprised. I'm talking dead drop shocked, man! She was being asked to love by a monster. And to Hikaru?… Well, they did have their history, b-but Rose and Hikaru were together right?… Wait, who's side was she on?

"You have to promise me you will take care of him."

A moment's hesitation, she starred at the scared looking Hikaru. He was starring at Rose, betrayal and hurt clouding his mind. How? Why? What had he done wrong? Was Charly putting her up to this?

"I-I promise." Haruhi placed her fragile hand on Hikaru's shoulder. He was shaking as he stood up.

"This is it? After all we've been through? Even though it was only a few short days, and we love each other, your going to hand me to her and have her love me in your place even though no one can replace you?"

"Shut up. We can never be together. That earthquake, that was a fraction of what Mother and Father can do. A _small_ fraction. They will _kill_ you if we get too close. We are already too close. My Hikaru, my love." She was supported by him when she tried to stand up. "I will always love you. But look at us. Everyday there's at least two disasters. There is even one you and Koaru don't remember."

Hikaru and Haruhi started a little. Surprised that the twins had been brainwashed… again.

"I can't watch you get hurt. So I'm taking Charly once he get's out of the hospital and leaving this country. Don't look for me. You will never find us. I probably won't even have the same appearance."

Heartbreak, betrayal, confusion. The three of them stood with their owners as the clock ticked and tocked for half of an hour. Until finally,

There was applause.

"Beautiful, just beautiful. All of you. It was almost like the creator of our plot in life created the scene and planned it for a week!" The British accent and the voice of a teenager boy drained any color from the two lover's skin and sent shivers up all three of there spines.

"Who's that?" Haruhi whispered.

"Her Betrothed." The intruder answered. He grinned evilly, Icy blue eyes stabbed at Hikaru's soul and Haruhi felt weak when he glared at her.

"Friends? Huh, interesting. Well come along dearest, it's time to go. Mother want's to speak to you." He held out his hand, suddenly at range. This guy was fast enough to race Charly!

"E-Eric." Rose introduced him to Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Yeah, we've met before." Hikaru glared, still holding a shamed Rose in his arms.

"You have?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

"Yeah, once upon a dream." Eric said in all seriousness.

Haruhi snickered, thinking about how weird that sounded. Once upon a dream… that was just wrong.

"Whatever you find humorous about what I just said, get it out of your mind. It's improper for a lady to speak out to a prince anyway."

"Haruhi is not a lady." Rose said. An element of truth in the saying but really she was just saving Haruhi from any future pain because we all know that Haruhi is most likely to act more American then any other girl in the anime she represents and talk all she wants.

"Oh that's right. You have to be a boy due to your dept for braking an 8 million yen vase." Haruhi was concerned that he knew everything when the vase hadn't even been mentioned in the last year, just the dept.

"Anyway, let us move along Rose. You've said your goodbye."

"What about Charly?"

"Who?…. Oh, right! His name is Demon now. Back to the original. Father wants to speak with him. He won't be joining us."

"W-well…" Rose looked around. Mother said this Mother said that Mother wants this Father needs that… what the hell did she have to loose now that Hikaru had Haruhi? They didn't need nothing.

"Goodbye Hikaru-sempi, Haruhi-chan. Hope you find h-happiness." She stuttered the word for it had always been a difficult one to say in any language but her own.

"Wait, Rose!"

But they had already disappeared.

**ToT….well….the plot definably thickened right there! HAHAHAHA! Really just wanted to get on with the story. 22 Chapters and it wasn't really going anywhere so I decided to make a bunch of random important stuff flash in your face and now we get to more suspense and less action!… wait, that's reverse… or is it?**

**Hey Tamaki, you feeling better?**

**(S'hokay dooky)**

**O.O….. alright then. ****J see ya'll later!**

**Ps this is fox**

**Pps (hehehe never get's old) go ahead and review or what ever…. Please… please please… I don't care if it's to say this story makes no freaking sense! Just review please!**

**Kyoya- yeah! She was nice to everyone this chapter! Why not review?**

**Thankyou kyo- wait how did you get into my computer mind theater?**

… **you know, I have no idea….**

**Huh… **


	23. Art of Realization

**O.o… Okay then. I was smiling and close to crying at the same time while I was reading the second part of that last chapter, if that makes any since. I guess it's time to see what I can do with all that. Here you go!**

The halls were cold and dark, with stone gargoyles scowling down at them from the walls. Rose shivered involuntarily. She wondered, not for the first time, how she had ever liked this place. All being here did was bring back bad memories.

She stole a quick glance at the boy walking beside her. Again, she wondered how she could have once liked something so horrible.

Rose stopped, her eyes widening from something almost completely unrelated to the above paragraph.

"W-why are _you _taking _me _to see Mother? You work for Father. Are you… working for both?"

"Mph!" She tried to scream when a hand shot over her mouth and she was shoved into one of the hard walls.

Eric leaned in close to her ear and started whispering. "Bravo. You found me out. Now I swear if you ever tell Mother about this, I will cut your chest open, pull out your heart, and feed it to your demon pet." Rose mentally shivered, from his words and his hot breath on her neck.

But she kept her cool and replied. "Mother would kill you before you could do that." Unfortunately it was very hard to talk with his hand over her mouth so her words were a bit muffled.

"But Father would bring me back."

"But Charly would protect me."

"That really doesn't matter to me, princess. I'd kill you anyway.

"You wouldn't even get fifty feet near me with Charly there."

"Maybe he wouldn't be there. Maybe I'd cut you open in your sleep. It'd be done so fast you wouldn't even have time to scream. He wouldn't notice until the next day."

Okay, Rose is definitely not sleeping tonight. Or the next night. Or ever.

"That's impossible and you know it. Now get your hands off me so we can go see what Mother wants with me."

Eric smirked and got off of her. Even though Rose's face remained unemotional, he could see that he had won this round. He turned and walked off, leading her to the throne room.

Soon enough, they were at a large metal door that blended in with the wall. Eric knocked once.

"Enter." The voice that was heard inside was dripping with power and could make babies cry. Forget babies, it could make grown men cry for their mommies.

Anyway, the doors slowly swung inward and the two stepped into the room. They walked until they came to a black throne with a figure in it. They bowed, showing their respect towards this greater being.

"Rise."

They rose.

"I'm glad you decided to join us…" The figure started.

"Rose."

"Yes, Rose. I couldn't remember what they were calling you in that wretched little country. You will be called by your real name from now on."

Rose took a deep breath. "No, Mother. I wish to be called Rose from now on?"

Mother frowned, though her frown could not be seen through the black veil that covered her face. Her black gown made her body resemble a shadow as she changed her position on the black throne.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It describes me better."

"Does it really? I can see where you might think that. No matter." She brushed off the subject. "You're probably wondering what you are doing here, aren't you?" Rose nodded. "For now I would just like to say that I'm very proud of you… Rose."

_Okaaay. That was not at all like Mother. What the heck is going on? What did I do to earn Mother's respect like this?_

"Uh, thank you, your Excellency, but may I ask what I did to make you so proud?"

Mother let out a slight chuckle. "My dear, you left that boy. It was obvious that you loved him, but you left anyway. You made the right choice. What was his name again? Hikary?"

Rose felt a pang in her heart at the mention of her love. "It's Hikaru."

_Why is Mother being so… nice? Oh no, did something bad happen? Going to happen?_

"Yes, whatever. I hope your completely over him by now, because we need you totally concentrated on your mission ahead and the mission only. Do you hear me correctly?" Rose nodded once again. Mother eyed her suspiciously. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if you prove me wrong, I'll erase all those memories of that boy and your time on that country."

"Yes Mother. I understand."

"Good. Now go to the room you'll be staying in here. Eric will show the way."

"Yes ma'am." Rose and Eric bowed and left the room.

They walked up stairs and down halls for forever until they finally made it to a wooden door.

"I'm afraid this is where we must part, Princess." Eric gave Rose his signature evil smile.

"Whatever." Rose went into the room and slammed the door behind her.

The room was small, with only a bed, dresser, and desk in it. There were no windows, only two doors. The one she entered through and another she thought probably led to the bathroom.

She stumbled over to the bed and fell into it. She was exhausted but thought she would never go to sleep. She was wrong. Within minutes, she was zonked.

_Rose was standing in a kitchen, and a nice one at that. But Rose wasn't paying attention to that. She was more startled by what was going on in the kitchen._

"_Hikaru, eat." Haruhi pushed the plate of food closer to him._

"_No." The stubborn red headed boy was sitting in a chair at the table while Haruhi stood across from him._

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_At least drink something." This time Haruhi pushed the cup of water closer to him._

"_No."_

_Haruhi gave an exasperated sigh. She looked out the window. "Hey, why don't we go for a walk? It's really nice out tonight."_

"_No."_

_Haruhi looked really mad now. "Listen, Hikaru, you don't have to love me. I'm perfectly fine with that, but I promised Rose that I would take care of you, and your not making it very easy to keep that promise by trying to starve yourself."_

"_You don't have to take care of me. I don't care."_

"_But Rose does. I'm not going to let you sink into depression and kill yourself because she left. She wouldn't want that."_

_Hikaru looked close to tears. "I don't see why she would care what happens to me, because… she didn't love me. That must be it."_

"_Hikaru, that's not true and you know it."_

"_Apparently I wasn't good enough for her."_

"_You know she left because she was trying to protect you, Hikaru. She didn't want to see you hurt anymore. She loved you very much."_

"_No, that can't be it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Protection shouldn't hurt this much."_

_Tears fell down Rose's face. She ran towards the figure of Hikaru and tried to wrap her arms around him, to feel him again. But just as she was about to touch him, Hikaru, Haruhi, and the kitchen all disappeared._

Rose woke up with a start. Tears stained her face.

Was that real? Did she just see what was going on after she left? Or was it an illusion.

Tears continued to fall down her face as she tried to get comfortable once more. Only one thought repeated over and over in her mind.

She made a mistake. How was she going to fix it?

_lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalala_

Nekozawa walked to the door to let Kyoya in. Charly was on his stomach on the floor, his wings spread out behind him. They were bandaged and were slightly glowing and were no longer caked in blood.

"Well it's about time." Kyoya mumbled as he stepped inside the house. Then he saw Charly. "Uhh… Do I want to know?"

Neko shook his head. "Unless you want to be completely traumatized and mentally scarred for the rest of your sane days, which wouldn't be very many, then no."

"Okay then." Kyoya gave him a confused look. "I'm just going to… go… sit over there…" He walked over to a couch and plopped down on it. His brain was still trying to process everything that Charly had said. He had just agreed to raise a child that wasn't even his. And with _Haruhi_. Oh God. What was she going to think about this?

_Deep breaths Kyoya, deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Don't freak out._

"I'm terribly sorry for ruining this awkward moment." A British voice came out of no where, scaring the heck out of Kyoya and Neko. "But I need to take the Demon somewhere."

The person who the voice belonged to was a teenage boy, with black hair and heartless blue eyes. He wore a mischievous smile on his face as he glanced at Charly.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kyoya asked the boy.

"I am Prince Eric Deathson. Now can I take him?"

Immediately, Neko gasped and fell to his knees, bowing down to the teenager.

"We'll do anything that pleases thee, Prince Eric."

Eric laughed a bit. "No need to be all formal, just hand over the Demon. That's all I need."

"Of course you may have him!"

"Of course you may not!" Kyoya yelled right after Neko. "I refuse to hand Charly over to some stranger."

"Oh, but I am no stranger. Demon and I know each other _very_ well."

"I still refuse to hand him over."

Eric sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I'll just have to take him by force then."

"Mmm… What's going on?" The three were startled to see the boy on the floor moving. "Eric? What are you doing here?" *annoyed glare but is still too sore to really give a flying flip*

"I'm here to take you to Father, of course."

"Father? What does he want to do with me?"

"Why don't you find out?" Eric held out his hand to the boy on the floor.

"Where's Rose. I have to make sure she's okay first."

"She's fine. In fact, she should be sleeping in Mother's castle right now."

"Mother's castle? But I left her with Hikaru and Haruhi."

"Rose decided she didn't want to be anywhere near them. I suppose she decided she's over playing with humans."

"Wait, what?" Charly was sitting on the floor now, looking quite confused.

"She didn't want to see them hurt anymore or something stupid like that, so I went and got her. Now can I take you to Father?"

Charly gave him a glare that would make any ordinary person jump out of their skin, but Eric, being extremely not normal, continued smiling slyly.

"I since you are telling the truth, so I will come with you, but if this is some sort of trick, you better be prepared to die again."

"I would just come back again."

"So the cycle will continue for all time."

"Whatever, just come on."

"Wait!" They looked over at Neko. "Charly, your wings will heal, but you'll have to keep them out in the open, or they won't be able to heal properly." Charly nodded.

"You're actually going with him?" Kyoya asked Charly.

"Yes. I want you to go check on Hikaru and Haruhi. I can't imagine they're doing very well." Charly turned to Neko. "You can go too if you want. Maybe you can make Hikaru feel better if he's gone into depression mode. Bye now!"

And with that, the two disappeared, leaving Kyoya and Neko alone.

**I is done! I know, it's not very long for how long it took me to write it, but a friend of mine is having some… problems that she needed me for, so yesterday doesn't count.**

**Tamaki's Tortures:**

"**Hi Tamaki!" *goes into cell to find Tamaki in emo mode* "Aww, Tamaki. What's the matter?"**

"**I wasn't in this chapter… or the last one…"**

"**Poor little Tamaki. Want some advice?"**

"**Sure…"**

"**Get over it!"**

***starts crying again***

"**But since you feel bad, maybe I won't torture you today."**

"**R-really?"**

"**Nope." *smiles evilly* "Éclair, come here!"**

***eyes widen***

"**Heeheehee…" *locks them in the cell together* "I wonder what will happen." *leaves* "Oh yeah! REVIEW!**


	24. Art of Seven days

"Hikaru, eat. NOW."

"No."

Haruhi threw her arms in the air and left the kitchen to take a breath, her father was kneeling in front of the picture of her mother and silently praying for the boy in the kitchen.

"He eating?" Ronka asked.

"No. He's extremely stubborn."

"I noticed that when we had to drag him up the stairs." The women/man/person stood slowly and walked into the kitchen. Haruhi left behind in a flustered state and starring at her mom.

"Hey Hikaru." The man whispered to him when the boy didn't acknowledged his presence.

".?" Hikaru continued to stare at the glass of water in front of him.

"I don't want anything. Just something to eat." He shrugged and walked over to the fridge. "Um… you want something?"

"No." Hikaru clenched the glass and held it tight, glare intensifying. "Your just in here to do what Haruhi is trying to do."

"No, I'm not forcing you to do anything. Actually, I don't care if you kill yourself."

Hikaru's breathe caught in his throat as he almost laughed. But never again, he wouldn't. Not without her.

"Interesting." Hikaru picked up the glass and stared at it. The water seemed to have color now. Silver? No, he was just seeing things. But he had always been seeing things. He had illusionized his relationship with Rose. He didn't know what she was using him for. Information? No, he had never told her anything about their business that wasn't obvious. What about self input? She had gotten a lot of that out of him and Koaru. Maybe it was _all_ an illusion. Maybe he was having a dream, a nightmare. One that he would never wake up from. Was he going insane? He had to be. What was wrong with him?

"Hikaru, I know how you feel."

Hikaru dropped the glass without much thought. The glass shattering on the ground and the water splashing everywhere.

"No….. you don't."

"I do. How do you think I felt when Haruhi's mom died?"

"Probably not very good." Hikaru rasped, he stood up from his seat, stepping on the glass and cutting his bare feet. He didn't feel anything though. Never again. Not without her.

Ronka winced, but tried to keep composure. He wasn't _that_ bad when his wife passed away… had he? _Dang!…_There had to be something more then just Rose having to leave last minute. Something more like disappearing… but that couldn't, wouldn't happen. Not unless there was a murder. But according to Kyoya's recent report Charlotte had been brutally murdered by someone that still hadn't been caught and Koaru was doing extremely well. What was going on?

"Hikaru, if your going to die, can I at least know the reason so I can explain to your parents?" Ronka asked, more then a little bit concerned when Hikaru started smiling at the blood coming from his feet.

"No. I would be braking a promise I made to her."

"What promise?"

"I can't ever tell anyone about it. Or else the demon will eat my soul." He continued to smile at the ground as Ronka almost had a heart attack. Haruhi had been running in the apartment screaming about a devil. Any connection?

"Oh, um, okay. Hey uh, does Haruhi know about the promise?"

"I don't think so… but she did see the demon. I wish I could have." Or did he? He didn't know anymore. It was actually funny now. Rose had just disappeared with that weirdo. Eric was right. He was right! Why would she want a human like him when she could have… whatever Eric was? He didn't know! He almost laughed about how funny it was, but instead, he just looked at Ronka. He had said he understood.

"Do you really understand what I'm going through? Did you have the girl of your dreams come with her sister who was actually a Demon of Hell, and have an amazing adventure with her even though it was only in the ranks of your tri-state area and only a few days long, and then she ran away with some guy she knew before you stealing her away, without even a moment's hesitation from her? Having her hand you over to a girl you used to love but you were sure that that hadn't bothered her when you said and-"

"I-It did. That _all_ happened." Ronka stuttered, wanting that to stop. This boy was insane. He slowly edged towards the home phone to call 911.

"It did? And you were fine with it?" Hikaru didn't believe it! Haruhi's dad had gone through the same thing! Maybe Hikaru could get through all this! All he had to do was start dressing like a women!

*knock knock*…*knockknockknock…..*Slam!* "OPEN UP!"

"Guys? What are you two doing here?"

"Someone kidnapped Charly. We have no idea who he is but Charly seemed to be fine with it but before he left Charly said that Hikaru was going through depression and if I know my dark magic -which I do- I know that when a Demon of Hell says 'depression' they mean 'insanity'. Where is he?"

"M-My dad is in the kitch-"

Neko and Kyoya came running through the kitchen door, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the blood and Ronka reaching for the phone.

"Hum… I think we're a little too late to save Hikaru."

"WHAT?" The others who were sane at the moment screamed, annoying the neighbors and making them wonder what the heck was going on.

"He has an addiction to…. Stuff and-"

".Nekozawa?" Haruhi towered over him even though she was shorter…. I don't know how that happened, it's anime. But it did scare Neko enough to spill the beans.

"He's addicted to meth. Yeah, Charly was slipping him meth from America the whole time and now he's going through symptoms of unaddictifying him!"…..Neko, be strong. Continue and your soul will not be eaten.

"…..Neko, Charly isn't even from America." Kyoya pointed out.

"Shut up your blowing my cover!" Neko shot out Belzenef, only to have it grabbed away from him a second later. "What the- Oh crap."

In the corner, the insane Hikaru was stroking the doll and hugging it close, mumbling a language everyone deciphered as English. Then, he rummaged around the drawers and cabinets until he found the matches, and set the cat on fire.

"Neko what did you do to him?" Haruhi started suffocating the sorcerer. She was trying to protect and take care of this kid and Neko just turned him into a doll loving pyromaniac! HE WILL PAY!

"Orin fartos Morian?" Hikaru growled all of the sudden. Whipping around and throwing the doll on the ground.

"Oh my God!" They all screamed. Because while he had his back turned, Hikaru's eyes had somehow turned…. Blood red.

"Yep, he's addicted to Rose." Neko whimpered. "Princess of Acirema."

"Aiya. Ze Princessa an Acirema. Orin fartos Oracle?" Hikaru was now on the verge of being tied down with rope that was conveniently in the kitchen.

"He's isn't speaking just complete insanity guys." Neko cautioned, trying to bay the vice president who was now lassoing the rope into a proper knot. "He's speaking the Ancient language of the Before."

There was slight silence, Hikaru humming to himself a creep tune was all that was heard.

"I don't know what the heck your talking about." Haruhi picked up the phone and started dialing, put the phone was snatched out of her hand by a totally ninja Hikaru who was taking the phone apart now piece by piece.

"Well, no phones either I guess." Kyoya sighed in annoyance. But was surprised to hear the phone in Hikaru's' hand start to ring.

Hikaru stared at it, his smile gone. What was that ring? It didn't sound familiar… *beep* "Hello, this is the Fujioka residence, please leave your name and number after the tone and tell us why you called. We'll call back as soon as we can. Have a nice day!" *beep*

~~~~~~~~~ Dang it!… Hi Haruhi. I was just wondering if you had Hikaru with you. You know, at your house and stuff? I just woke up at Tamaki's… listen, uh… you were right about Charly… Just call me back 'Kay? And if you don't have Hikaru then please help me find him? He isn't picking up his phone…. Well, see ya. Bye…*beep*~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru stared at the phone some more, then hissed and shook the phone.

"Koaru! Mieths mon! Mieths mon!" Hikaru flew the phone across the room and almost hit Ronka. If the man hadn't ducked, he would probably have a bad problem. Understatement of the year.

Oh please that has nothing to do with it, if something bad happened, then that was his own problem, thought Hikaru. But why did Koaru stop talking to them? Where was he anyway? He had been talking through the box he had tried to pull the heart out of and then there was a weird beep sound. Oh my god was he hurt?

"Orin fartos Koaru?" Hikaru asked the for some reason scared looking Kyoya. What was his deal? What with the rope and all. Was there something on his face? Maybe there was something behind him, yeah.

Hikaru looked behind himself, nothing out of the usual. Just a burning Belzenef that didn't seem to be cursing anyone at the time so… what was wrong?

"Elos marted gronex fromlew wist cranial Kyoya?" Hikaru pointed at his own face and asked worriedly.

"Um…. Does he speak Japanese anymore? English even? What about French? Uh….. Neko the doll is fine stop crying." Kyoya patted Neko on the head and then guarded himself once again when the crazy Hikaru started walking towards them.

"_What do you mean? Of course I'm talking Japanese! Kyoya, you know I don't pay attention in French~ Why are you holding a rope? Kyoya what is wrong?_" He spoke in the gibberish language and stepped back when the rope was held up.

"_Are you…. Are you trying to rope me up? No way! I need to talk to Koaru and then Charly but… Where is he anyway? Is he still in the hospital_?"

"Someone get behind him and make sure he can't move. I think I know a way to make him a bit more… sane." Neko constructed quietly.

"_.ha. Not funny, why are you talking about me like I' m not even here? Kyoya what are you- HEY!"_

Kyoya tied the rope around, lassoing it to the insane teenager and then tackled the red-headed pyromaniac to the ground by his feet, wrapping them tight with the rope as well, and then securing the ropes.

"_Hey! This is not funny! Cut it out_!"

"What is he saying?" Haruhi asked, pulling up a chair they could tie him to.

"Ya sulkem fa sutsi! Mica fron sila natsea! Aiya! KYOYA!" Kyoya picked up Hikaru best he could without Hikaru falling to the ground again. "Mitsu ani fella suntul. Ya sulkem fa sutsi! Orin fartos Koaru? KOARU! DEMONA! ORACLE!"

"Well," Kyoya grunted as he finally secured the teenager to the chair. "He seems to be shouting for someone to help him."

"Well, let's hope this spell works. And if it doesn't, then there will be only one way to restore him." Neko pulled out another Belsenef. (Cuz he carries around about fifty sence he's always advertising his club.)

"Hikaru… uh…. Man, I don't know the language that well uh…. Hikaru, sein lesso."

Hikaru stopped struggling against the ropes and starred at him confusingly. What the heck did he just say? What language? He was speaking perfect Japanese!

"OH! It's working! It's working! Okayokay, uh…. Asoina lesso sien Oracle?" more confusion. "Maybe I said it wrong, uh…. Lasaina esso sien Oracle?" By this time, all of the people were starring at him.

"BAKA!" Hikaru spat. "Ietai ya!

"Well, he knows one word." Kyoya sighed, then looked over at Haruhi who was looking at Hikaru with a frightened expression.

"Come on you three, get out. I need to be able to concentrate! Please shut off all lights and close the curtains." Neko shooed the others.

"W-wha-?" Hikaru gapped. And when Neko came closer with Belzenef, he started struggling harder and then fell to the ground, chair still tied to him, and started screaming complete nonsense.

"Haruhia, yela sun muchios! Kyoya? Ronka? Mesla nien sha leavu ma lessonnach! Nien leavu ma Lessonnach! Kya! Kya! ROSALINA!"

Kyoya flinched when he saw the hurt suddenly pinch Haruhi's eyes. She covered the brown orbs and rushed out of the room, turning off the lights on the way out.

"Dejay gottus folen inluva gen?" Neko asked Hikaru in the 'language'. It was supposed to mean: "Can you calm down for me please?"….but…. Yeah. Say that out loud to a friend or family member if you didn't get the funny….

"Leva mas lesso!" Hikaru screamed.

"you know… I'm going to just get this done." Neko smiled weakly. Then he kneeled down in front of Hikaru who stopped screaming and just starred at the creeper. This must be an illusion. It had to be! Just focus on the blood! It looks like hers! Focus on fire! Belzenef. Anything! It will bring her back! It was what she did… then where is she?

"ROSALINA! CHARLAS! KYA!" He screamed to the air.

"Just, relax. Relax and this wont hurt a bit."

"WHA? ! Neka, shen sill muna fris cal ma, mas _kill_ ya." Hikaru growled. Then he seemed to catch something in what he said. "Wha sin mas jus sanya?" then he cought it again. "AIYA! NIEN JAPALES?" he wasn't speaking Japanese! What the frick!

"Calm… calm…." Then Neko bowed his head and started mumbling some _other_ language.

"Aiya…. Neka? Fres lassan mui?" Hikaru started getting light headed, Neko continued to speak, and then the lights got dimmer then they already were. As soon as they went black,

Light blinded him.

"AH! What the HECK! Turn off the fricken light! Gosh!" Hikaru shielded his eyes, then he felt massive pain coming from his feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FFFFFRRRRRIIIIIICK!"

"Hikaru, calm yourself." Hikaru's eyes widened and shot up from his position laying down. British accents were now a trigger of bad emotions to this poor, poor host.

"Don't worry, it's just me." Hikaru only grimaced when he saw Charly standing there, a white shirt and black pants on and his silver hair glistened slyly as he smiled and slight fangs showed. His eyes that monstrous blood red.

"Hey, don't forget me!"

Hikaru looked behind him and his jaw dropped. Was that…. CHARLOTTE?

"Yeah yeah, big surprise, jaw drop, eyes wide, I'm not dead, blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes, then smiled playfully when Hikaru gulped.

"Don't worry, we're only here to make sure your ready." she said and winked with a wild smile, brown hair flying when she laughed and fangs glowing white when Hikaru saw them. She had a black shirt with white long pants. Her eye color was also red, but more of a kinder, elegant color. Rose color…. Rose….

"Nu-uh-uh! Get her out of your head!" Some how, Charlotte was now standing beside Hikaru and karate chopping his head lightly.

"W-Wha? Why? Wait a second- GAH!- what the heck is going on?" Hikaru pointed at her accusingly, then he hissed when his feet started to sting again.

"Hmm. Your not going to be able to concentrate with those feet are ya?" Charlotte smiled and snapped her fingers. Charly rolled his eyes when Charlotte smirked at the feet feeling off and the blood disappearing from the white ground.

"Ya better?"

"Uh, yeah… eh… Ready for what exactly?"

"Being sacrificed of course!" They both shouted with happy smiles on and they were now both in his face.

_Oh, so this is how Haruhi feels…wait-_

"WHA? !" he nearly screamed.

"Da~" Charly went back to smirking doubtfully. "See, you need to die in order for the curse to be over, or in other words: Do it or you die anyway and Rose lives in eternal suffering!" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"That is such a lame threat dude! We cant kill him to the alternative of killing him! Gosh, I am so embarrassed to even be you." Charlotte sighed dramatically and Charly ruffled her hair. She hissed and shot back three feet.

"THE FICKING HORNS!"

"Yes, I know."

"SACRIFICED!" They turned to Hikaru in surprise.

"Oh yeah, you're here… Well, we suppose we should welcome you to insanity. You have made your ancestors ashamed of your family name and have saddened the hearts of our chosen ones. Congratulations!" The two said together in a way that would creep just about anyone out.

"DEMON! HURRY UP!" The two demons stood still, their eyes wide and Hikaru thought for a second that they looked scared.

"P-please Hikaru." Charlotte was the first to break away from the trance they both seemed to be in. "If Rose were in danger- metaphorically speaking that is!… Would you, uh, um, you know, die for her?" She fiddled with her shirt rim and looked around the endless white.

"Of course I would." Hikaru hissed.

Charly and Charlotte both starred at him. He could not decipher the emotion in their eyes.

"Then, we have to cleanse you. The blood can't be insane if it is to be spilt da?" Charly asked Charlotte who nodded seriously.

"I agree. Prepare yourself Hikaru. B.T.W! Say hi to Koaru for me!"

"Wait, what? Don't leave me alone in here! I don't want to be… insane? Hey, why can't I form my own language on my mouth?" Hikaru grabbed Charly's arm, ticking him off.

"Pfft! Let's get this over with. I'm actually quite grateful for that sorcerer for calling us! We should do him a favor some time!"

"Yeah~!" Charlotte went from smiling and giggling childishly to glaring right into Hikaru's eyes.

"AIYA!"

"Wake up Hikaru!" Charly shouted at him, shoving him down to the ground, going down on one knee with him.

"Wake up!" Charlotte kneeled on the other side, and took his wrist, biting his hand.

"OUH!"

"Wake up**NTS**Wake up Wake upWake up Hikaru please!"

"HIKARU!" Haruhi finally just stood up and kicked him in the stomach. Her temper gone and her panic mode bringing out the worse in her.

Hikaru yelled out in pain and ripped off the ground. Shooting up and smashing into Haruhi, taking then both down again…. On top of each other.

Hikaru stuttered a second realizing the position he was in, and immediately shot off the ground, hoping with all his heart no one had saw that and especially not the demons…. But to his annoyance, he could almost feel the immortals snickering inside his head and poking his arm to annoy him.

"A little help here." Haruhi held her hand up, still on the ground and glaring at Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed and pulled Haruhi up.

"How long?"

"Seven days."

"WWHHHAAAAT? ! ? !" Hikaru leapt five feet in the air and then sulked a little bit just finguring out what had happened. It was all a dream! He wasn't going to be… sacrificed or anything… But he felt much better after the dream. Seeing Charlotte again, it brought back memories.

Good memories? ….. Meh.

"Yeah. Seven. We thought you were dead but Neko had told us to keep you far away from doctors so you've just been sleeping on the kitchen floor for a week… which sounds a lot weirder now that I say it out loud."

"Koaru! Where's Koaru?" Hikaru remembered a few things. Koaru had been looking for him, he talked through a box and sounded hurt… Wait a second it was a phone he was talking into and Koaru had sounded completely… WOW. He had lost it.

"Hikaru~" Haruhi said nervously.

"Yeah, what now?"

"One of your eyes is… and the other is… well, it's not going to be hard to tell you and Koaru apart anymore that's for sure."

Hikaru starred at Haruhi for a few seconds, then he choked on air when he all but screamed "CURSE YOU ALL YA DANGED DEMONS!" and stormed into the bathroom to see what they had done.

Yep! One of his eyes were normal, the other was a bleach silver and red. They twirled in his right eye and terrified their own master when he saw them.

"Uh… this is normal… this stuff happens to you everyday Hikaru, calm calm calm." Hikaru took a deep breathe and talked to himself, then realized that this stuff was happening to him everyday and each time it happened it got worse. He whined and grabbed his hair, pulling slightly but stopped when gentle hands pulled them away just barely.

Hikaru started and looked in the direction, no one was there.

"So, this is what Father's house looks like now eh? Interesting. It's um… Brighter then when I was last here." _More like it used to be a dark waste land and now… this._

Yes, the sky was an earthly shade of blue and soft clouds scattered the sky promising rain and possibly a thunderstorm. The grass ridiculously green and the trees smelled like peppermint for some reason. The birds sang and danced around in the sky with one another. And all this stuff made Charles want to throw up.

"Yes well, the people didn't like how Father was taking care of the environment and now he has taken care of all of it. There isn't a single flaw in this land now." Eric stated proudly.

"Alright then, good enough for me. Oh hey, why are you being all double agent and stuff like tha-"

Eric spun around and grabbed Charles' throat. He knew his new speed and strength was stunning, and he showed that he did with a little squeeze…. Hey, why wasn't this guy cowering like everyone else did?

"You forget Eric." Charles smiled sweetly, revealing Charlotte and showing his fangs, his wings still draped behind him in an awkward display.

"Fo-Forget what wanker?" Eric squeezed harder, trying to get this demon to shriek for help of beg for mercy or _something_. But he was not afraid and he did not gulp, definably not.

I am a greedy Demon of Hell." Charles stuck out his tongue, revealing that it was forked and licked Eric's hand off his neck. "Though your efforts are impressive and your strength more so, you do not have the most important thing a Demon needs."

Eric was disgusted by the licking and wiped his hands on his pants, getting the slime off. But, his ears did perk up in interest at what he would need… wait, why was Demon helping him?

"Experience." Charly chimed, wiping his chin off and stepping forward. "The sooner we get to Father the sooner I can get back to Rose. Please hurry on your way I don't want to hear your stupid excuse for betrayal anyway."

Eric growled lightly, but his fangs were still very small sense he had never used them before. Charly was right, he did need experience, but that took a long time to get…. Oh that is why he was helping him.

"You mean you don't see the palace?"

"Course I see it! You just have to take me."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Why do you ask why? Are you scared or something?"

Eric stuttered a little, then he calmed a little bit.

"Your more scared of him then I am." He mumbled.

Charly's smile vanished, a frown taking it's place when the demon shivered invisibly. Indeed, he was afraid of Father… very afraid of him. In fact, he had been skittish the entire time. One of the only reasons that Eric was no surprise to him was because he had been so jumpy, nothing would have surprised him at the moment.

Without a word, just a hard glare from one another, they raced to the palace to see who was fastest. Charly won by… a lot.

"Open, Eric Deathson and requested member." Eric stated to the big door… why was there always a big door?

Charly just decided to shrug it off and walk in when the door magically opened up all the way.

"Y-You know where his chambers are right?" Eric cursed himself when he stumbled with the word.

Charly smiled weakly, confusing Eric. "I knew you were scared. Yeah I know."

"Good, I have… business to take care of."

"Fine. Go and do what you do best, traitor."

Eric growled, then disappeared as he raced away.

Charly stalked down the hallways and corridors through the mighty palace, gazing at nothing for he knew he could walk the maze of a castle blind folded.

Charly hesitated at the small wooden door with a bronze handle for the door knob right next to a slightly larger door with a silver one on the handle. He took a deep breath and held out his hand for the silver. He touched the metal and gasped at the sting in the cold icy feeling of death tugged him to open the door.

"Welcome back home, Demon." Father sat on his bed, reading a book, or maybe he wasn't reading a book, Charly could never tell.

"Hello Father." Charly wanted to leave, but the door shut behind him, and he knew he would be in this room for a very long time.

"You do realize I still have to punish you for all the naughty things you have done." Father stood up, his armor off and he wore lounging clothes, not a good sign.

"Yes Father, I understand." Charly's stomach leaped up to his head when he felt Father's hand on his shoulder.

"You know that immortals don't die right? Good boy! Now you know what that means right? No? Oh my, I'm disappointed. Don't you know that it means one can use the most deadliest ways of torture and agonizing splendors of pain and you- I mean… _they_ can live through it."

"Yes, I know now." Charly barley whispered. He yelped when Father grabbed one of his still bandaged wings gently.

"I heard you had a little disagreement with an Angel of Light yes?" Charly just nodded, swallowing hard and breathing as steadily as possible, waiting for the pain to start.

"And the princess had one of her tantrums."

"I was not aware of that." Charly quickly stated, annoyed that he hadn't picked it up off of her thoughts or something. But he had been hurt and she had cut him off, it wasn't his fault, nor her's, just fate's.

"Oh really now? Interesting. She's becoming more and more independent of you everyday. Ever since she met that boy. Hikaru was it? Yes, I wonder how many boys it will take for you to finally just snap. You really hate having your property belong to someone else don't you?" Charly remained silent.

"Well, so do I." Charly sucked in air when he felt his wings begin to be stroked like a cat.

"P-Please stop that." Charly whispered, wondering if he was already pushing the limits of Father's short peace time before war struck him on the head.

"You don't like it? You used to love it when you were littler. Ah, those were the days. Six hundred years is sure a long time isn't it?" Father chuckled when he saw Charly squeeze his eyes shut and start to tremble under his soft touches to his wings. Yes, weaker wings were so much easier to torture with. Father reminded himself to break them again once they were healed and then do it all over.

They were to have so much fun that night. They would just need to seal off all entrances and seal the windows so that no one in the kingdom or the next could hear the screams. That had happened before and Father had to clean up the mess. But now Demon was a boy! He would be so much easier to brake now… he still hadn't it in six hundred and seventeen years. He still had a long time before Demon could be trusted again to walk around without his collar on.

"You are going to… _enjoy_ living here with me again."

"W-What about Rose? She is my responsibility. I didn't know it was going to end up with you doing all of this and maybe more I n-need to get back to -GAH!"

Father smirked when Demon started whimpering at the hard squeeze to his left horn.

"I didn't say you could talk did I?"

Charly remained silent, afraid of what Father might do if he even breathed.

"Good boy!~" Father hugged Charly in a loving embrace and held on gently, Charly felt the life begin to drain out of him as all those pressures came back to him, the memories, the t-tortures…

"Let go." Charly pleaded once, softer then a whisper. Father loosened up, but did not let go all the way.

"Why? You don' t like it?" H asked childishly and kissed the back of Charly's head with fatherly affection.

Charly's eyes widened, his heart stopped, and he hurled up into the air, trying to escape. He only felt large hands grab his left leg and slam him to the ground with a yelp.

"You know," Father loomed over him. His smile gone, his eyes… _dark and red, velvet, blood lust, death, kill, kill, kill, kill… "_There is a way to make this less painful to you. I realize only now what you were trying to do with all the rebellions and running away and I respect that you are loyal to your master, but I think your taking it too far disobeying me while your at it. I am all for breaking this curse you laid. Though it would be a shame if Mother ever found happiness. Anyway, I want to help anyway I can with fighting it on one condition. You stay here, with me. Not as a son though, as a servant Demon of Father. Would you do that?"

Charly remained silent, he just starred up at Father and hoped his fear didn't show.

"I know you know what the key is. The only reason I haven't ratted you out yet is because of the idiocy in keeping that brat happy. But sense you want to break it now, I can help. You know you need my help. Tell me though, is this lifting for you or someone else?" Father knelt down by the demon who backed away slightly. Father grabbed his previously abused leg and held him in place. "I want to know Charly. And the truth."

"I-It's just for me. I'm sick of living here. I want it all to be over… Rose found the key, I never had it. That's why I have to do it with her though." Charly hoped that Father dulled in his special skill of lie detection in the previous months. If he hadn't, he knew that Father would do unspeakable things to him.

"Alright then!" His smile returned. "But before you contact this key of yours or what ever you want to do, I have to make sure you'll stay and not run away."

"Oh, I won't run. I swear." The Demon vowed, sealing him to the deal, and knowing his future wouldn't be bright and happy with happily ever endings… but it would end quite soon.

"Then, I'll just punish you, and we can get to it yes?"

Charly just waited, knowing he didn't have much voice in this so called Democracy of Father.

"Very good boy! Now, I'm going to put you on the bed, you are going to lie down with your face to the wall, and try not to scream too loud when the knife pierces your organs."

_I curse you Father_!

"_Rose~" The little boy nudged his cell mate awake, and giggled happily when she responded._

"_There's my little flower!" The boy smiled, his light caramel hair glowing in the grim of the prison cell they were sharing for punishment of 'being alive and well' whatever that meant._

"_Hi." The small blonde rasped, her ankles hurting from the shackles._

"_Ha! Hi to you too little sleepy head!"_

"_How long have I been asleep?" She asked the boy._

"_Dunno, maybe eight hours. I can never tell without a clock. But I don't see why I should ever need one. It is not necessary I don't think." The boy smiled weakly, just realizing that he was doing it again. He was questioning the order of things again._

"_You get your bloody hands off me!"_

_The two looked over in surprise to a bright light of the outside and were very confused when someone was thrown in with them._

"_Bloody gits! Get back here so I can kill all of you and eat your souls for breakfast! Come on then? You afraid of a little girl there? You should be, but come on! I couldn't hurt a fly right?" _

_The two previous now tried to back away from the monster in front of them. Female, maybe. There were pointy horns and fangs and her eyes glowed red, the rest of her silhouette black to the small light that now disappeared into darkness._

"_I'm going to kill that brat one day! I'll kill Mother you just wait and see! I'll kill her for putting the princess in here! KILL! Do you bloody hear me you blimey twit?" The monster got up and ran to the door that could never be opened but it shut in her face and she hissed._

"_Rose? Are you in here?" The demon called._

"_Charlotte!"_

"_Hey Char-Char!"_

"_Hey guys!" suddenly able to see in the dark, the girl with wings and devil features walked up and over to the two chained seven-year-olds. "Did they hurt you? You know all you have to do is-"_

"_Yeah yeah! Give the word and all will be done! I got it after you taught those words to me as my first!" Rose laughed. No one else in this entire castle knew the language they were speaking to each other! It was so exciting! Charlotte had said she had learned it a long time ago by the bad guys, the Father people. It was called English! _

"_Mhm! And I didn't forget you little buddy." Charlotte ruffled the boy's hair._

"_Hey! You know I hate it when you do that!"_

"_Duh, it's why I'm doing it!"_

Silence

_They all froze where they sat chained._

"_If that's that brat, I am going to rip her apart and slowly devour her soul until it is nothing but stardust that I can throw into the Neutron!" Charlotte hissed around, very unhappy with the surrounding voices that kept on whispering, demanding for silence._

I said, silence_._

_Charlotte then started screaming again. It was not the first time at all, and in fact it was far from that, but it had something to do with the thick thing called a collar around her neck that always lit up whenever she was screaming. Or maybe it lit up and then she started screaming, Rose didn't know and frankly, she was much to tired and scared at the time to think much about it._

"_Charlotte! Listen to her!" The boy whined._

"_Never! I won't give in!" Charlotte screamed into the darkness as the collar started to light up again._

"_Charlotte! Stop fighting!" Rose commanded, forcing the girl of her age to sit down and then Rose started stroking the demon's wings clean to comfort._

_The caramel headed boy poked up behind the demon and held out his finger a bit close to her head._

"_Hey Char-Char, can I?…-'_

"_No horns." Charlotte said blankly, then winced and ducked, but the shock never came again._

"_Hey, how long did you get in here Charlotte?" Rose asked._

_Charlotte shrugged, keeping quiet, and laid down on her stomach so that her wings wouldn't get dirty again._

"_Hey gals?"_

"_Yep?" They said together._

"_Someday would you… Would you run away with me?" The small boy asked with a large smile._

"_Yeah!" Charlotte beamed at the thought and started planning in her head immediately, not caring if _they _would see it._

"_Absolutely! After all Eric, we are supposed to be married." Rose pointed out smugly and then settled down in between Eric and Charlotte in the otherwise empty cell and waited for the darkness to completely erupt._

"_I love you guys." Rose softly whispered, and then she once again, fell into the darkness._

Rose woke up once again with a start, the darkness gone, but no light to guide her through the aftershock. She felt like a part of her was missing.

"God," she whispered. "I don't know if your hearing me right now or if your even real, and I know I'm a freak in my family and I shouldn't speak to you and I know you probably hate me because I'm friends with a demon and stuff but… I don't want this. So if you could just erase everything, restart and then not make me, that would be great. Thanks."

Rose looked around the dark room she was once again in, the door locked - she had checked - and no windows, no vents, just a little mouse hole were the oxygen came through. And that pathetic excuse for air supply wasn't even big enough for a flea's parasite to crawl into.

_Darkness, darkness, blood, locked, trapped, alone, death, blood, killed, murderer, MONSTER_!

Rose stopped thinking and sat back down under the covers and hid under them, closing her eyes shut to the darkness.


	25. Art of Fear

"Holy crap! What happened to your freaking eye?" Koaru has now reappeared in the story.

"I don't know. I woke up with it…."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! IT WORKED! I WON!" Neko spun around in circles and hugged Hikaru who shoved him away quickly. Haruhi just got done taking her medication because Ronka had taken her to a doctor and had been bug eyed when she told him what was 'going on in her life' and handed her depression pills along with calming pills so she wouldn't do anything…. Rash.

"He woke up with…Why is Neko in the house still? Oh you have an eye patch now?"

It was true, Hikaru had gotten Goss and a wrap and covered his eye as to not disturb anyone's already disturbed mind.

"Have you been here the whole time Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I've been messing around while my brother is on the kitchen floor most likely dead. OF COURSE I HAVE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Yeah… Koaru hasn't slept much recently… But you can't really blame him…

"Everyone! Calm down before Kyoya wakes up! You know how he gets." Haruhi karate chopped Koaru in the head to shush him and succeeded. All silenced and edged to a lightly snoring Kyoya on the couch and Neko was gutsy- stupid - enough to poke him with Belzenef's finger.

"I don't wanna… raise a baby…" Kyoya mumbled, shaking the Belzenef away and rolling over.

"…..hah?" Hikaru hummed.

"He's been mumbling in his sleep things like that ever sense you got knocked out. He hasn't left the house either." Haruhi mumbled in annoyance. What did he want anyway? Was Hikaru really that important to him? Or was he just being a creep? Or maybe he always has been and it was nothing new and she just hadn't realized before then… which is surprising. And what did he mean whenever he said Baby? What kind of weirdo dreams was he having? "Soooooo~ Did you say, see anything-metimoricly speaking, a ghost or something?" Neko creped up behind Hikaru making him all but scream.

Then he paused a moment and thought about it and then smiled as if he just remembered he had won something and was going to go pick it up.

"Charlotte says 'Hi'" Hikaru smiled and waved, then saw what he was doing and an anime like sweat drop appeared when everyone stared at him like he was crazy… But he had been crazy for a bit there… meh.

"HI GUYS!"

Everyone screamed when Tamaki slammed the door open with an idiot smile and laughed when he saw that Hikaru was awake.

"'bout time!" Well, he obviously hadn't been worried…. Jack***.

"H-Hello to you too?" Hikaru stuttered and then almost screamed in horror when he remembered something.

"CREEPER! ROSE! I'M SUPPOSED TO GO AND GET DEADED! CHARLOTTE IS ALIIIIIVE~!"

Kyoya jolted awake, saw the spazzing Hikaru and his fearing friends and assumed the worse, reaching for the rope that had previously used. Yes, he had been sleeping with it which is not weird at all.

"Wait, Charlotte? She was never dead? Or did she come back? Hikaru? Kyoya he isn't crazy again just excited, put it down. Hikaru, answer…. Hikaru?" Koaru asked nervously and wondered if rope was really a bad idea.

He had not stopped screaming those few things and was indeed running around the room shouting and looking like a mad pirate with the eye patch and such. Really with his scuffed clothes and ungroomed hair, all he need was a sword and a parrot, maybe a hat and he would be the dictionary picture.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi karate chopped him and he froze in mid air, then came down and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and looked up with a sad look.

"You guys are idiots." He stated flatly… Not entirely untrue, but it still offended them into a bleach state where their animation lost all color and crickets chirped for a while.

"You were waiting for me to wake up while Rose and Charles could be in big trouble." Oh yeah! Just noticed that too! We thought he was just stating the obvious when he told them they were all idiots.

"Uh…. Oh….really? Well, you-you do have a p-point… I wonder if seven days is long enough for something bad to happen."

"OBVIOUSLY THAT IS ENOUGH!" The twins shouted at the same time. "The time period of this story is about four day,"

"Plus this past seven days,"

"And in those first four,"

"We have lived through Hell!" The twins ranted, sharing the sentence off and on like the good old days before the demons came. The they looked at each other in surprise realizing that they had indeed done that and screamed in annoyance, banging their heads against each other and then regretting it greatly, leaning on Haruhi for support.

"Why the heck do you two like to get so close to _me_?"

"Hahahahaha~"

"Shut up Neko!"

"Kyoya, be nice."

"You too Tamaki!"

"But Kyoya~"

"Haruhi! I have something to confess to you!" Kyoya was sick of the American randomness that had ensued, and decided to state a major plot point.

"Kyoya? Why so serious all the sudden?" Tamaki poked him, and he jumped away and screamed.

"I'm gonna have Rose's baby!"

"YOU MOTHER ******! What did you do to Rose?" Hikaru attacked Kyoya, shoving to the ground and punching his face, taking him into a wrestle and the other one was almost defenseless, though he did defend himself he just thought the situation was ridiculous. Which it was, but it was his own fault for agreeing with a demon and the first place and stating that comment of the other place, and for the most part… it's actually our fault. Hehehe, It's still hilarious though!

Though Haruhi agreed with the action 100%, she started prying the two apart and called for Koaru and Neko to help, but they just laughed. Tamaki was the only one who helped.

Finally, the bleeding Kyoya was pulled away from the flaming Hikaru who was looking fricken scary with his one eyed glare and grinding teeth and the disability to keep his fist's unclenched and ready to beat the crap out of him. The other two boys not laughing anymore because the funny part was over - though it's still pretty funny - held the crazy twin back and Haruhi supported Kyoya from falling to the ground after standing…. Then she dropped him.

"Wait, why did you confess to me?" Haruhi put her hands on her hips, making her appear more feminine then her character actually is. Though we all know by now that she is completely OOC in this story…. She kind of a *****.

"This is very entertaining." Neko commented, still holding Hikaru back with the others.

"You speak at the worst possible times you know that?" Koaru shouted. "Hey, why do you have to confess to Haruhi- GAH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CONFESS AT ALL! DID YOU RAPE ROSE TOO?"

Kyoya stopped dead. Charly had said that the memories would be gone.

"What do you mean 'too'?… oh my god Kyoya have you done it before?" Tamaki screamed. Hikaru's eyes widened and he thrust forward again roaring but was held back… darn I wanted to see what would happen…

Well…. At least they didn't remember… but why did Koaru know?… WHY WAS HE SUDDENLY SO CALM?

"Haruhi…" He mumbled, calming the chaos slightly. "I have… created a contract with a… I don't know why I'm saying this… But I basically sold myself to the devil." Kyoya got chopped, hard.

"You are the idiot here." Haruhi screamed and was now on Hikaru's side and strangling Kyoya. "FRICKEN HEATHEN!"

"Haha~ Soooooo FUN! Much more entertaining then the soap operas I'm usually watching this time a day." Guess who said that? HAA~ Neko! You just won a car! Not really, so just keep reading and if we are annoying you…. Deal with it…. Dang that sounded rude MR!~ I'm just naturally rude it's in my blood!…. They are getting annoyed MR….continuing.

"Once again! Worse times!" Koaru glared at Neko who just laughed lazily, then stifled when he had to hold Hikaru back again.

"Because, you will have to raise it with me." Kyoya said, nodding during each word and getting strangled more. You know, for the cool host, he's not handling this smoothly enough to make the lady happy…. No I wouldn't say not happy, more like…..what's the word, anger?…. No there is a word to describe the exact emotion… why can't I put my finger on it?…

"Haruhi! Stop choking him! If he's pregnant you'll kill the baby too!"

".TAMAKI!"

I got it! ***** off!

"I…. want…. To really… take that deal back now…" Kyoya gasped between deep breathing stages after Haruhi stopped slightly, wanting to here the rest now that he was repenting…. Weirdo.

"What do you mean exactly by 'with you'?"

Kyoya froze… "I dunno."

*slap*

"Ooooooooo! OUH!" Neko hid behind Belzenef who tried to hide behind him and the vicious cycle continues until he got five death glares and he backed out of the room to 'visit Narnia for an appointment with mother nature'.

"Poor, poor mentally disturbed Neko….. Heck, we're all insane by now and we're just illus ionizing that we aren't! GAHHHH! I'm sick of this demon crap! I'm sick of these authors messing with our original character and plot and giving us actual relationships with girls that didn't need a doctor or an asylum! I'm sick of being obedient!" Hikaru yanked away from his holds, ignored Kyoya and grabbed Koaru by the collar.

".Leaving." He growled, his other half gulping and actually pulled him out of the room y his shirt, flipping off the entire apartment complex while he walked away.

"So um…. Where are we going exactly?" Koaru asked nervously, still under Hikaru's hand.

"Heck if I know… any idea how we get to a different dimension?"

Rose was startled awake by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She grumbled and walked to the source of the sound.

"The doors locked, genius. I can't exactly let you in."

"Oh yeah… hehe." The door opened slowly and creaked as it opened. Outside showed Eric with a maniac smile on his face. Yeah, this starting like those psychopath murder movies. Rose stared blankly. Creep.

"What do you want. Can't you see I'm perfectly happy rotting away and not being able to breath in this prison of a room."

"Look who's all sarcastic today. You're going to need an attitude check."

"I really don't care. How long have I been in here?"

"Oh about… seven days I believe."

Rose's eyes popped out of her head. "And I haven't eaten at all!"

"You were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you up."

"So you'd rather have me starve?"

"You were cute though! So kawaiiiiii~!"

"You freaking creep! Get out of my room!" She slammed the door, followed by Eric yelling out in pain.

"That's my finger!"

"Good!" She opened the door and slammed it again.

"GAAH! You are really not happy right now, are you?"

"Not happy doesn't even begin to describe it!"

"But you're the one who came with me!"

Rose had pulled the door open, ready to slam it again, but she paused. He was right, but that didn't mean she had to be nice. She slammed the door again. You'd think Eric would be smart enough to remove his hand by now, but apparently not.

"AAHHHH! That HURTS! You are REALLY ticking me OFF now!"

"No, you're ticking me off! Go die in a hole somewhere!"

"I'd love to but my hand is stuck in a door!"

"Then rip it off!"

"No! That'll just make it hurt more!"

"All the more reason to do it!"

"You're mean!"

"I happen to enjoy being mean!"

"But it's not fun!"

"I'm actually having fun now. We should do this more often."

"What? Yell at each other?"

"No. Slam your body parts in a door. I'm not picky which ones, as long as it's painful."

"Dang, what did Charly do to you?"

"Made me awesome."

"I don't want you to be awesome though."

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it." Open, slam!

"You *****! You're starting to act like Haruhi!"

"Do I care? NO!"

"I'd think you'd care, since you handed your _boyfriend _to her."

Silence. Open. Slam. "Dude, you need to get your hand out of the door."

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"I'm not. I'm pointing out how stupid you are." Open, slam.

"My hand is numb now. I don't think that's a good thing."

"I highly doubt it."

"I just noticed we stopped yelling."

"True. This must be fixed. DIE!" Open, slam!

"Git, this isn't going to kill me!"

"If I wanted to even attempt to kill you, don't you think I'd be having one of my 'moments'?"

"… Well then, continue slamming." Open, slam! "You know, this isn't going to go anywhere."

"_Duh_."

"You're still being very mean!"

"Then take your hand out of the freaking door!"

"But the door is shut on it!"

"Go to hell!"

"I've been there! Not a fun place! I'd rather keep my hand in the door!"

"In that case, I'll send you there quicker!"

"Wow! You are REALLY upset right now, aren't you?"

"You think!"

"No, I know."

"Agg! You are so annoying! Why." Slam. "Are you." Slam. "Even." Slam. "Here?"

"Now you made me forget! I can't think with the circulation of blood to my fingers missing!"

"Fine! There!" She opened the door and let his fingers out… then she slammed the door again.

"AHHH! THAT WAS MY FOOT THAT TIME! ARE YOU HAVING ONE OF YOUR MOMENTS IN THERE?"

"NOT YET!"

"Can you let my foot go!"

"NO!"

"Don't you want to know why I was sent here?"

"Not really!"

"Fine then! I'll leave… Uh, can you let my foot out of the door so I can leave?"

"Rip it off!"

"Really? We're back to this again? I'm actually leaving this time!"

"Good luck with that!" …SLAM!

"I think my foot is broken now! YOU BROKE MY BLIMEY FOOT!"

"I hope it hurts and your suffering!"

"Not really. It's kind of numb. If you're going to be like this for as long as we both shall live, it's not going to be very pleasant!" Slam! "Good God! You are such a bad fiancé!"

"And you're a good one!"

"I'm glad you agree."

"That was a question you bloody git!"

"See, you got your British back."

"SHUT UP!" Slam! "Haha!"

"Are you going crazy in there or something? Should I get a doctor? Oh wait, my foot is stuck in the bloody door!"

"It's your own fault!"

"How in bloody hell is it my own fault! You're the one slamming my body parts in the door!"

"But you're the one putting it there. I'm just taking advantage of your stupidity!"

"AAAGGGGGG!" The door was suddenly ripped off of its hinges by a very _angry _looking Eric.

"I am going to kill you."

"No you won't. You can't. Especially in Mother's palace."

"Do you think she would really care?"

"A little. At least that's what I like to tell myself."

Eric scoffed. Oh look! Now we have the characters doing actions other than open, slam, and scream! "She might care if you die, but I can hurt you a little bit." Of course by a little bit, he means a lot.

_Ah, young love… Starts with slamming doors and ends in death threats._

"There we are, all done." Father laughed happily and stood up.

Charly gasped, arching when the knife was slowly pulled out of his stomach. He panted and fell back to the ground, the gag in his mouth drenched with saliva and his wings… forced back in. He didn't know what the consequences were exactly, he couldn't remember.

"You know though, I think you were too quiet while I had fun. You barely said anything." Father had a mocking expression on his face that made Charly glare.

"Well, it seems you still haven't been broken eh? Harder then I thought. Seven days doesn't hurt you then six hundred and sixty six might…" He saw Charly's eyes widen and chuckled. "But who has that sort of time? I will just do it for a few more minutes then and then I will be all done."

Charly's breathing quickened to an unhealthy pace when Father knelt back down over the bed. He brought out another knife, making Charly wonder where he kept them all. But this one was smaller and a more carve looking. And when Father leaned over the demon's spread out, tired, abused excuse of a form, he made sure the demon restraints were tight enough so that the demon wouldn't try to escape just like five days before. Father had had fun chasing him, but was very disappointed and had to punish him further for lying about not running away. Then he punished him again because dragging a kicking and cussing fifteen year old form wasn't exactly easy. Then he had to punish again when Demon had hit him. That was an angry punishment, not a disappointed one. He had had such fun.

"So, I have questions."

Charly looked away, obviously beyond ticked over the edge and red eyes nearly glowing hot and ember. He couldn't talk, couldn't scream, couldn't run, couldn't even move, that was what Father had told him he couldn't do and he planned to follow through. He closed his eyes and tried to take refuge somewhere else.

"Now now, you already fell asleep. Gone to contact your little key I assume. Now you can't sleep. But you know, I think I want you to scream…" Father leaned closer and placed the knife to the gagging clothe, cutting it and letting the Demon take in full lengths of oxygen for a few gasps until he got bored and placed the knife to the boys neck, making him gasp and stop breathing all together. He starred up in fear, no emotion but purged his red eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Charles Th- ah!" The knife was pressed down on his throat until the white skin broke and he yelped slightly, but compressed him scream of fear down to his stomach. Never would he scream. Never for this man… hell, not even a man! A monster.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"D-Demon." Charles stuttered, not wanting the knife to go further, again.

"Good boy~" Father brought his hand down and patted the stiffened demon on the head. Then he slowly stroked up to his hair and brushed the left horn again. Father snickered when he found that his little servant was whimpering under him. It was so cute.

"Who is your master?" He asked, taking the knife away and just starring down, wondering if the boy knew by now.

Charly remained silent, not sure what to do or say. If he told the truth, he would hate himself for it later. If he told the usual lie, then he would hate himself for it later. But if he didn't answer soon then Father would literally pound it out of him again so what was he supposed to do?

"Demon~ I want you to talk." Father grabbed the boy's other horn instead.

"Y-You are Father!" Charly finally just lied, clenching his eyes shut and waiting for something to happen. But the pressure was released, and Charly gasped out in the realization that his horn was not going to be cracked again. He was going to be… dead soon.

"Ah~ So good to know that you know." Father placed his hand on the boy's closed eyes and the other hand reached for another knife, already used and crusted in silver. He admired it for a second, and then placed it down on the demons stomach, the previous gashes and stabbing gapes just then starting to heal, and dug the knife into an already open wound. Charles gasped and arched, but didn't scream. Never again!

"Oh, being stubborn now are we? Very well, just scream when you want to stop." He pressed deeper, the other hand still covering the demon's eyes.

Charly's mouth was gaping open, fangs bared and he had to hold the hiss in for he was sure that if he hissed, a scream would follow it, tearing at his throat. He fisted the bed sheets, trying to run away but the restraints kept him down. When ever he tried to move, the knife only dug deeper. Evil, childish giggling echoed in his mind when he started to see bright lights under his eyelids. Light headedness pounded into his tortured body. His soul, slowly fading and being slowly sucked away by the dominant above him, holding the knife.

"You are very stubborn indeed. Well, that's what I get for letting Mother take care of you for a decade. Tut tut, have you not noticed that the more you struggle, the more it will hurt? You should really just give up and scream then I will stop."

Charly just growled and arched again as the knife's tip reached his spine. He whimpered slightly, but bit his tongue to hold in the agonizing screech that his throat longed to rip forth. The knife pierced the spine muscle, then slowly backed out all the way, leaving Charly gasping and coughing up blood. Writhing against the restraints, excruciating pain ebbing and throbbing, ripping him apart. Ten seconds later, though it was actually a split second, the knife was thrust back down into the previously abused wound. Charly silently screamed, his voice not working do to the loss of lounge capacity and air passage. His heart nearly burst in pain when the knife twisted, tearing his skin and silver blood erupted from his mouth, leaving him coughing and crying. But did not scream.

That cycle continued, Father yanking the knife out and then slamming it back in. Twenty three times exactly. Until finally he got bored and pulled the knife all the way out, slowly. Then he admired the blood every where. He chuckled when he saw that Charly was nearly unconscious, and lifted his hand from his eyes. The red eyes were glazed over and tearful, filled to the brim with fear and looking around wildly. They were haunted with the hatred that seeped in them when Charly looked at Father. He growled and bared his teeth, but didn't use his voice.

"Oh? Okay, open your mouth." Father frowned and pointed his finger to Charly's jaw and waited.

Charly clenched his mouth shut, shaking his head and closing his eyes, his stomach healing very slowly and stinging like hell the entire time. Then he felt his jaw being ripped open and three fingers jammed to the back of his throat, blocking his air supply and making him gag, blood oozing from the sides of his mouth. He bit down as hard as he could, and the fingers yanked away.

"You are an idiot." Father growled and jabbed his saliva and silver covered fingers into an open wound, getting a groan from the demon. But no freaking scream. "Fine, I'm bored of you. Come, I'll take you to your room."

With silver blood trailing behind him, Father ripped the restraints off and was pleased that his little toy didn't try to run away, picked him up by one of his arms, and dragged him out of the room and to a wooden door with a brass handle, opened it, and threw Charly inside, smirking at the hiss when he slammed into the far wall of the 4`4 room.

"Now stay in here until the key get's here. And don't try anything stupid or, well, I don't' think I even have to threaten you yes?" He saw the pained and bleeding Demon nod and slammed the door, leaving Charly in the pitch darkness.


	26. Art of the Soap Opera

**Heehee. I loved that last chapter. =D Me and Fox wrote that last chapter together. It was totally epically hilarious to write! When she typed "I'm gonna have Rose's baby!" I laughed so hard I fell off my bed! And when I was writing the scene with Rose and Eric, we were laughing so hard at how mean Rose was. Ah, good times, good times. Anyway… STORY TIME! XD**

"Yep, definitely more interesting than my soap operas."

"SHUT UP NEKO!" Haruhi screamed at him. Neko had returned from his 'appointment with mother nature' just in time to see Hikaru-and a hesitant looking Koaru- storm out of the apartment… and flip them off.

"EXPLAIN!" She turned her attention to Kyoya.

"Haruhi, don't put too much stress on him. It's bad for the baby."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT YOU IDIOT!" It was Kyoya's turn to yell.

"Oh… Is Rose pregnant?"

"NO!"

"Then what did you mean by-"

"Don't talk and let me explain. Let's see, where should I begin?" He thought for a moment. "Okay, Charly told me that he and Rose are from another world. There are two countries there called Danglen and Acirema. One of them is ruled by a king called Father and the other by a queen known as Mother. Charlotte and Rose came here looking for a key of some sort that will end a war and end a curse laid on Rose's family. She doesn't know about the curse though, but neither she or any of her blood will ever find true love or happiness because of this curse. According to Charly, the key is somewhere in Japan. That's why they came here."

Haruhi rubbed her temples. "Thank the Lord my father isn't here or he'd be having a heart attack."

"What he says is true." Neko piped in. "I have done extensive research on this subject. I would know."

"Wait, is Charly from this world too?" Tamaki asked.

"Um, well…" Should he tell them? Would Charly be mad if he did? Eh, what the heck. "Actually, Charly is Charlotte." Kyoya almost snickered at the reaction he got out of them.

"Wha-wha-what!" Tamaki's eyes were popping out of his head and his jaw was practically on the ground.

"Bu-but he's obviously male!" Haruhi yelled at him, looking a lot like Tamaki at the moment.

"Haha~! I knew this all along!" Neko yelled out cheerfully. "Charly's also a Demon of Hell."

"Oh. My. God." Haruhi was taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"This is sooo messed up. Did you know about that part Kyoya?" Tamaki asked him.

"Yes actually."

"You guys are moving way to fast for me. I'm still trying to get over Charly being Charlotte. There's no need to add Demons to the mix yet." Haruhi did indeed look on the verge of panicking. "I mean, I did see Charly looking like the devil at the twins' house that one day, but… I don't know. This is just too much." She plopped down on the ground and put her head in her hands.

Tamaki was just staring off into space. "What does all this have to do with you and Haruhi raising Rose's child though?"

"You see, I-I made a deal with Charly. He said that soon he would be defeated and sent back to hell. He said that someday Rose will a child and most likely die at childbirth and that the father would be long gone. He said that if we raise this child he would… do something for me." He didn't really want to tell them what exactly Charly did for him.

Haruhi nodded her head slowly, still on the ground. "Okay… I _think_ I believe you."

"How come _you_ get to raise a child with Haruhi and not me?" Tamaki complained and went into the emo corner.

"Oh, he also said that he didn't care if Haruhi was married to somebody else when Rose has the child but it has to be us that raises it. So technically you could raise as many kids as you want with her. It doesn't matter at all."

Tamaki squealed in delight and his world was filled with butterflies and rainbows once again.

"Um, I think I'll pass…"

Back to the emo corner for Tamaki.

"Oh yes. _Much_ better than my soaps."

"SHUT UP NEKO!"

"Wow, you all yelled that at the same time. Physic communication!"

"…"

_lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalala_

"Maybe we should have stayed with the others." Koaru told his brother, who was still dragging him down the street to an unknown location. "We have no idea where we're going and we're missing the explanation from Kyoya."

Hikaru slowed to a stop. "Yeah, maybe your right, but we don't have time to go back. We have to find Rose and Charly."

Koaru sighed. "Fine… you still haven't figured out how to get to them, have you?" Hikaru shook his head. "Well, maybe it has something to do with your eye."

"Maybe…" Hikaru thought for a moment. "But how could it help?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's like a button."

"A button?"

"Yeah, a button. Maybe we have to press it. Let's try it."

"No, let's no- OW! KOARU! THAT HURT!" Hikaru was holding his eye. His eye patch had been removed by his over excited brother.

"Sorry."

"You poked my eye! What made you think that was a good idea?"

"I don't know… I just couldn't think of anything else to try."

"Well don't try it again!"

"Okay… what now?"

"I don't know! My eye still burns!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Whatever." Hikaru thought for a moment more. "How are we going to get to them? This is so annoying. There's no way we can find a portal to another world. We're just humans!" He threw his hands in the air to add effect to what he said.

"We're obviously not going to find it here." Koaru told him. "Maybe we need to go someplace… magical."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what's one place we know has had magical ties to it? Just think, where is someplace something magical has happened?"

"Well… there's the maze. That's where we first saw magic. There's also our house. Tons of magical stuff has happened there, and according to Rose, one we don't even remember." Koaru shuddered at the thought of not remembering _another_ event involving Charlotte. "And then there's also Rose and Charlotte's dorm room. That's where Charlotte died and her father appeared." Remember, Hikaru and Koaru missed out on the speech so they don't know Father is a king and not really Charlotte's father, but I guess he kind of is in a way… Continuing.

"Right. So if we check those places out, then maybe we'll find some clues on how to get to their world."

"If we're lucky, which we haven't been lately."

"You got a better idea?"

"… Lead the way."

"I thought so." Koaru smirked at his brother who by now had the eye patch back on. "Let's check out the maze first, since Charlotte's father has been there and it was also the first place we saw magic. If we can't find anything, we'll go to one of the other places. Okay?"

"I don't have anything better to suggest." Hikaru grumbled.

"I'm glad we agree. Let's go!"

_lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalala_

Rose moaned in pain from the floor, trying to get up. She could feel blood trickling down the back of her neck.

Eric laughed evilly above her. "Had enough?" Before she could answer, however, Eric slammed her head into the stone floor, making her head spin once again.

_Come on… any time now. You come at the worst of times but you leave me at the best. I need your power. Do something._

She close her eyes and tried to concentrate. She needed something to happen, badly. Why won't anything happen?

"This is what you get for slamming my hand and foot into the door and calling me stupid. I hope you've learned your lesson." She just breathed heavily below him. "Or maybe you haven't. Should I do more?" Rose tried to shake her head no, but it hurt too much.

Slowly, Eric pulled out a knife. Not a fancy one, but it was sharp. Rose's eyes widened when she saw the object. Eric just chuckled evilly in reply.

"Give me your arm." He instructed her. He growled when she refused. "Fine then. I'll just take your arm." He grabbed her right arm quickly and held it so it was straight. Eric was leaning beside her now, and she was still lying on the floor.

"Don-don't. Please." Her voice was just a whisper.

Eric continued smiling evilly. He held the knife to her arm and slowly, starting at her shoulder, cut her skin and made a long cut down to her elbow. Rose bit her lip to reduce to urge to scream. Blood spilt out of the wound and onto the floor, as well as on Eric's hand, for he was still holding her arm.

"There. I think that's enough. For now, anyway." With that, he left the room, taking the knife with him and leaving a barley conscious Rose lying in her own blood.

He shut the door behind him, leaving Rose in darkness. After a moment though, her eyes adjusted and she was able to see around her.

Rose couldn't get off the floor. She was too weak, but the pain from her bruises and cuts kept her awake. She could feel the bruise where he had punched her in the cheek. She could feel the bumps on her head from where he had slammed her head into the floor or wall several times. She could feel the blood from the cuts he had made with his knife, and once, his teeth. More like fangs.

She took a look at her most recent wound. The long one on her arm.

_Come on, Rose. Stare at it long enough and something's going to happen. It'll go away. You just have to stare at it long enough._

A green light surrounded her arm, giving the room a ghostly glow. The wound slowly closed, leaving nothing but a scar, a dull pain in her arm, and her mouth agape.

"How did I do that? Did I… did I just do something on purpose?" The only times something like this happened on purpose was when her mind was clouded by anger, like with what happened to Nicole.

"Nicole… I wonder what happened to her."

There was also that time in America when she got mad at that one boy for telling her a bunch of blonde jokes. He knew those ticked her off, but he did it anyway. At least he lived. That hadn't made her too angry, just enough so that he has a permanent burn on his arm.

The incident with her teacher had been a complete accident. It was her first 'moment' or tantrum or power release or one of the many names it was called.

Finally, tiredness over took her body and she fell into a restless sleep on the cold, hard floor.

_lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalala_

Haruhi was sitting in a chair, processing her thoughts. She would have to raise a child, _Rose's_ child, with Kyoya because he made a stupid deal with a Demon. What did he gain from the deal anyway?

"Uh, Kyoya?"

"Hm?" Kyoya was on the couch.

"You said you made a deal. What did you get out of it?"

Kyoya tensed. He had hoped so dearly this question wouldn't pop up, but _of course _it did. Haruhi was too _smart_ to let _that_ slip.

"Umm… I… That's none of your business."

"Yeah it is. I'm a part of this deal too. I deserve to know."

Kyoya was saved by a bright light filling the room.

"Great, what now?" Tamaki grumbled from the emo corner.

"Hi everybody!" The light died down and the four were able to see a familiar girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey, you're that one girl." Tamaki stood up and walked over to her. "Nicole was your name, right?"

"Yep! Your so smart." She petted him on the head.

"Ah, that's right." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I forgot about you."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "You!"

"Yes, me." Nicole smiled sweetly.

"Rose… she almost killed you, but you look good as new."

It was true. Nicole was practically glowing with her perfect, unburned skin and her simple jeans and white blouse.

"Wait, Rose almost killed her?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. "Why would she do that? Nicole seems so nice."

"Well, she's not." Haruhi turned to Nicole. "Get out of my house."

Nicole pouted. "But I just got here."

"Now."

"Fine. I wasn't looking for any of you anyway."

"Who were you looking for?" Kyoya questioned her.

"Hikaru, of course. He still owes me a date."

"Why in the world would Hikaru owe you date?"

"Charly and I made a deal. He said if I fixed Honey I could go on a date with one of the host club members. I chose Hikaru."

"But why choose him when you could be with one as beautiful as I?" Tamaki was no longer depressed and was now acting as he usually does around girls who have made time to go to the host club.

"Because you're fake."

Back to the emo corner.

Haruhi almost let out a laugh, but she held it in. She wouldn't laugh with this monster in her house.

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Neko asked. "Or at least go back to being like a soap opera."

They all ignored poor Neko.

"Leave. Now." Haruhi ordered. "It's your fault Rose left. I refuse to have you in my house."

"That wasn't _my_ fault. You made her angry first."

"Oooo~! _Now_ it's like a soap opera!" An annoyed Kyoya swatted Neko on the head.

"Would someone please explain to us what's going on exactly?" Kyoya asked the girls.

"This girl." Nicole pointed at Haruhi. "Made Rose mad. That's why she left."

"That is not true!" Haruhi yelled at her. "I mean, sure we had a slight disagreement before you showed up, but you're the one who made her really angry!"

"Woo hoo~! Cat fight!" Guess who.

"Excuse me, but what does making Rose angry have to do with anything?" Tamaki asked.

"Because, when the princess gets angry, she can do terrible things." Nicole explained. "Like kill or severely injure someone."

"After you guys left, me and Rose got into an argument. She got mad and went inside. Hikaru tried talking to me about her. He said that we could get along great if we tried… I should have tried." Haruhi was on the verge of tears. Haruhi crying? What is wrong with her in this story? "All of a sudden, Rose fell out of an upstairs window with a sword in her hand. When she got close to the ground though, she slowed down and landed on her feet. That's when Nicole flew out of the window, also holding a sword."

"Wait." Tamaki stopped her. "Flew?"

"Yep! I'm an Angel." Nicole gave him a mischievous look. "Wanna see my wings?"

"No." Haruhi answered for him. "Nobody cares about your stupid wings." Nicole pouted. "Anyway, Nicole started flirting with Hikaru and told him that she made a deal with Charly, the deal she told you about, and that he was going to be her date. Rose got really ticked, and her hair and sword caught on fire. They fought, but Rose won by a mile. She was going to cut Nicole's head off, but she disappeared before she could."

"It's a good thing I disappeared."

"No. I wish she had cut your head off."

"I'm just not even going to question this crazy stuff anymore." Tamaki announced.

"Why exactly did this make Rose leave?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"The girl can't control her powers." Nicole explained to them. "It comes at random times or when she's really upset about something. She was afraid she might hurt someone."

"So Rose got mad because Nicole was flirting with Hikaru?" Tamaki asked to no one in particular. Haruhi nodded. "Then does that mean Rose and Hikaru were a couple?"

Neko rolled his eyes. "No Tamaki, that's not at all why Hikaru went insane right after Rose left."

"Oh… then why did he go crazy?"

"Idiot!" Neko hit him in the head with Belzenef. "I was being sarcastic! Now shut up! You're ruining the drama!"

To the emo corner, once again.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned back to Nicole. "Leave my house. Now."

"I see how it is. You're all going to blame me for Rose leaving. Well, I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted. I'm going to go find Hikaru now. Good-bye!" With that, the bright light returned, and when it faded, Nicole was gone.

**I decided to be done now! =D**

"**Hi Tamaki!"**

***grumbles***

"**Aw, are you upset? I know the perfect cure for that! Let's have a mustache party!"**

"**What?"**

"**A mustache party! We put on fake mustaches and dresses and we take a video of ourselves and put it on youtube!"**

"**I think I'll pass…"**

"**You don't really have a choice."**

"**But I don't want to wear a dress."**

"**You've worn one before. Don't try to tell me you haven't."**

"…"

"**Now," *puts on fake mustache* "You shall call me Princess Mustache!" *hands him a dress***

"**Here. Go put on this Mexican dress and we shall call you Senorita Mustachio!"**

"**God, take me now."**

"**REVIEW!" XD**


	27. Art of the Lost

**OMG that took for EVA! Computer died. You don't wanna hear bull, but I'm in a different state then usual an publishing this cuz they're computer isn't dead.**

"I don't think there's anything here." Hikaru told his younger brother, who was still scouting the area for any clues of how they could get to the other world.

They were in the maze in the little clearing with the gazebo. Hikaru smiled. Nice memories… kind of.

The purple blood was gone. It was probably taken to a lab somewhere. The rose bushes were still destroyed. All in all, the place looked exactly how they had left it, minus the blood.

Koaru sighed. "I guess your right." The two of them had been there for thirty minutes searching for clues, but had found nothing.

"Where should we search next? The dorm room or our house?" Hikaru asked him.

"Probably the dorm room, since we're already at the school."

"Okay." The two boys started walking towards the maze's exit.

"Freeze!" A voice yelled out of nowhere. All of a sudden, a blinding light appeared, and when it disappeared, a girl with wings and a halo was standing there. "I found you guys!" She yelled in delight.

"Hey, your that one chick." Koaru commented.

"Yes I am!" _Nicole_ responded enthusiastically.

"You… have wings… and a halo."

"I'm not giving the speech again!"

"No one asked you to give the speech! Now get out of here!" Hikaru yelled at her. "Wait, what do you mean again?"

"Oh, I just came from your friend, Haruhi's, house. They weren't very nice to me." Nicole pouted. "But you'll be nice to me, won't you?" She gave him her best puppy eyes look.

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"I'm confused." Koaru piped in from the sidelines.

Nicole turned to him. "No one cares that- Oh hey, your kinda cute."

"Uh… what?"

"I came here to get Hikaru for our date-"

"Crud." Hikaru muttered in the background.

"-But you would make a fabulous date as well." Nicole finished.

"Would someone please explain what the heck is going on?" Koaru complained. "Why is this angel looking lady flirting with me? And why in the world are you going on a date with Hikaru?"

"Like I said earlier: I don't want to give the speech again. And to add on to that, the writer of this chapter doesn't really want to write the explanation again. To fix one of these problems, I will let Hikaru explain it to you. As for the writer, she still has to write. Or she might just copy and paste the explanation from the previous chapter. We may never know."

The twins, thinking Nicole was delusional, just stared at her like she was stupid. Oh how little they know…

"Oooookaaaayyyyy. I guess I'll give the explanation then." Hikaru turned to Koaru. "After you left, Rose and Haruhi got into a little fight. Rose got mad and went inside. I tried to talk Haruhi into at least _try _to get along with Rose. That didn't work out so well. While we were talking, an upstairs window shattered and Rose fell out of it. When Rose was about to hit the ground, she slowed down and landed on her feet. Then Nicole flew out of the window. It turned out that she was an Angel who wanted to kidnap us and experiment on us. She said she had made a deal with Charly. Apparently, if she fixed Honey-"

"Which I did!" Nicole piped up.

"-Then she would get 50 dollars and a date with someone in the host club. Then she started… uh… flirting with me."

"You enjoyed it."

"No, I really didn't."

"Why is everyone so mean to me today?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Anyway, Rose got ticked that Nicole was flirting with me, so she caught on fire."

"WHAT!" Koaru screamed. "She caught on _fire_?"

"Yup."

"…Can you explain why?"

"When the princess gets angry or upset about something, scary things happen. She has random power releases. She comes from a powerful family with powerful magic, but she was born with none of it, or so they thought. Her powers only come at random times or when really ticked about something. She's never been able to control it." Nicole explained.

"It's really scary that you know all this." Koaru told her.

"I'm an angel. I know all!" She smiled happily, and laughed to herself for awhile, the twins stared at her angrily the entire time, and wondered if they should run.

"For an Angel, you aren't very helpful." They said together.

"Hm?…" Her smile disappeared, and she starred at them without emotion in her eyes, but her lips were curved to grin.

"I'm not an angel."

"WHAT?"

"I'm an Angel of the Light. Duh."

"I'm just plugging my ears now." And Koaru followed his words in all sincerity and jammed his fingers in his ears, closing his eyes and trying to block it all out.

"I have wings, and magic, but I'm not from heaven. That would be bad if _this_ is what an angel of heaven acted like!" Nicole laughed again.

"LALALALALALA!" Koaru screamed. "NOT LISTENING!"

"Grow up." Hikaru poked Koaru a couple times and Koaru returned… _normal_. HAHA! I said normal and the twin's names in the same sentence!

"We just had a completely useless conversation while I'm here to kidnap and most likely kill one of you. You are alright with this?…. Did I miss something?"

She did, cuz when she opened her eyes when she blinked, there was a cloud of smoke and in the horizon, two identical heads were running away as fast as they could to the school.

"Where… were the rooms… again?" Koaru panted while almost laughing at the situation they were in's stupidity.

"Left, then up the hall." They did, while Koaru pondered how he would remember that, and he didn't, cuz it was him that found his girlfriend slaughtered in the room and you'd think he would remember the room number at least.

"Quick, we don't know how much time we have until she finds us here." Hikaru said and started rummaging the abandoned crime scene.

"Well no dip! Who wouldn't be quick with a crazy blond on your tail!"

"Aren't we usually the ones chasing them?"

"SHUT UP! Didn't you just say to hurry?"

"Hmph, touché."

After thirty seconds of searching, they came across, you guessed it, nothing. And they were both starting to panic.

"Dang it all! Why did we even get involved with those girls?" Koaru yelled and threw some rummage at the opposite wall.

"J-Just keep looking Koaru." Hikaru choked out while still panting slightly from their slim escape.

"No! I don't even want to do this anymore!" He threw something else, and then kicked the same cabinet that Charlotte had been found in, kicking it to shredded buts of bloody splinters.

"SHOOT! MY FOOT!" He fell on the ground and held his right knee close to him while hissing. He glared at the silver and red shards in front of him, and his eyes widened.

"Uh…. Found it."

"Found what?" Hikaru jumped over to his brother and looked where he was looking, but his vision was blurred he felt dizzy. He held his right eye, the dizziness faded slightly, so he lifted the hand and looked again, he was pounded with pain and a voice that yelled nonsense at him. Screams of distress and agony. Animal like screeches his right eyes started to tear up.

"Hikaru! What's wrong?"

"What are you seeing?"

"Your telling me you don't see that?"

"What?" Hikaru dared to look again, visions of blood and knives and pain echoed in his head.

"This! You don't see what's in my hand?" Koaru held up the necklace he found to his brother who was glaring at it like it was Tamaki on one of his 'bad days'.

The neck's lace was ridiculously simple. A thin silver sting holding a red jewel, but it was glowing so… yeah. Defiantly Charlotte's or something like that.

"You think it's Rose's?" Koaru asked his twin.

"I-I don't know what your… there's nothing there. Have you gone crazy?"

"We've both gone mad quite a bit before now. But seriously, you don't see it glowing and the red and the demon aura?"

"It hurts." Hikaru held his stomach, a sudden feeling of getting kicked in the rib cage, sliced open. The piercing of hatred.

"I hate this…"

"Hikaru, what do we do now?" Koaru nudged his brother, and was shocked when Hikaru slapped his hand away angrily screaming "GET AWAY!"

Koaru quickly crawled away and starred. What the heck was that about? What was he doing? He had been hit and told to go away and now he was getting charged! The HECK!

"Give that to me!" Hikaru tackled Koaru who was scarred half to death at the crazed look in his twin's two different colored eyes. "Now!" He reached for the red jewel, it's glow increasing.

"Found you!" Nicole barged into the room with an angry expression, she saw the jewel and frowned. "Don't you-"

She didn't get to finish, Hikaru grabbed the red jewel that Koaru was trying to keep away from him by holding the silver string and-_**BAM!**_

…random, but exciting, non?

"…The heck? What happened?" Hikaru shook his head and looked around. The land behind him was dark and ravaged, smoking villages and black skies. The full moon shone brightly as thunderclouds ran in from the horizon.

"Ohhhh….crud. Koaru we should probably…. Koaru?" He stood up and did a 360. He took in the gargoyle covered castle he was suddenly surrounded by, the dark evil atmosphere along with the smell of roses and blood. But there was no Koaru.

"Koaru!" He shouted and ran down the corridor he was in, opening a random door and then another and another, running all the while down different hallways and looking for his twin all the while. He kept seeing things. People starring at him in shock, girls mostly. Some were men, but those flickered out and the boys soon followed. He felt like he was being watched as he ran, but there was no noise besides his own breathing and heart beat, his feet pounding the ground. He went upstairs a couple times, left turning all the while, and kept coming and going and there were always the ghost like figures that flickered in an out of his vision. Where was Koaru?

"Rose? Charly? Koaru?" He shouted and kept running, never coming to his targets, but just kept going and didn't stop for breath that he desperately needed.

He kept going, but he noticed that as he clenched his fists tighter, there was a little red jewel, glowing slightly and just flickering enough to keep him going and breathing. The rose like color, driving him.

_Lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalala_

"Ouchy." Koaru rolled over on his stomach, the necklace still in his hand, but the jewel was missing. "Dang it. Hikaru, wake up we have to-" He looked around at the room he was in… Oh he was in a palace… Marble and stuff this must be where Rose lived… Did that mean Mother lived here? He went closer to a window, still on his knees. He peaked outside and checked out the rolling hills of lush green and trees and singing birds that danced in the white and fluffy clouds. In the horizon, some storm clouds were rolling in slowly but surely. Hew looked back at the room…. Holly crap were the heck was Hikaru?

Koaru narrowed across the room and opened the door just a little itty bitty crack and poked his head through. There was no one there, but the palace was dimly lit and it looked like the Titanic might if it hadn't sunk. There was that weary feeling and then there was something else. Silence. Dead silence. He preferred getting yelled at by Haruhi.

"Hikaru?" He rasped out into the hallway. It echoed for a bit, and then when he didn't get an answer, he rasped,

"Charly? Rose? Anyone here?" He stepped out into the hallway and looked both ways before going left. Then there was a fork and he went right, then left, then he found the door he had just stepped out of.

"Man, I just went into a circle…" He went down the hall again, left, left, door. "What the heck?" Right, left, left, door, "Okay, what the heck?" Koaru looked both ways again, then started running in completely random directions. Ten minutes later, he was back where he started. He cussed and kicked the door. It opened wider and there was a staircase instead of a room.

"Wha-?" Koaru looked through the door and down the stairs… it was dark down there. But better then circles forever. He took a deep breath, and descended.

_Lalala__**pagebreak**__lalala_

Charly snapped his eyes open and jumped onto his feet, slamming into the door and trying to break it down. Where was he? What happened? Why did he smell his own blood? ROSE! Where was she? What did they do to her?

"LET ME OUTA HERE!" He screamed and kicked the door. He only felt pain jolt down his spine and Charly tried to yank the source off of his neck. It never came off, just kept bringing on the pain.

"STOP!" He screamed again and tried to kick the wall down instead. It was too dark in here. Too dark.

He looked around and couldn't see anything. The electricity that shot through him hurt so bad.

"ROSE! I'M COMING!" He slammed his shoulder into the wood, and heard a snap, but it wasn't the door. He held his shoulder and yelled in frustration. Nothing that was really a word, just yelling. He had failed. Where was she? If she was hurt, or worse… He didn't know what he would do.

"I'll kill him, and then everyone else… I don't care anymore… ROSE!" He slammed again, almost bouncing wall to wall and slamming into the door as hard as he could. The electricity soon became to much to bare and Charles slid down against a barely cracked wall, panting and probably bleeding again, burned a the neck and exhausted.

"Rose…" He glared at the nothingness, his feet touching the opposite wall and he knew what was going on. Father, the plan, Rose was fine… maybe. Probably not, but it was something that had to be… done. It would all be better in the end… maybe. Probably not, but where there is to be death, there is always death and hence forth be the destiny of himself and thine sacrificed shrine.

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, though it didn't change the amount of darkness. He took a deep breath, and reached up for his collar. Yeah, it was back. He couldn't think straight, or he might have the strength. He had been told to stay till… the key? The key wasn't a person… so what was Father even talking about? That was crazy. The key was already here. He probably knew that too. Well, Charly just didn't really care anymore. It would all end soon and then-

"Anyone here?" It was a small voice, but it was incredibly close, and incredibly familiar.

"K-…Koaru?" Charly stood up on wobbly legs and felt around the very small space that he had. Did Father lock him in an empty closet or something?

"Koaru?" He asked louder. He heard mumbling, and foot steps tat were too light for Father and too clumsy for Eric.

"Koaru! Koaru!" Charly hit the door, hearing a satisfactory bang on the door, the collar didn't go off. So banging must have been aloud. Charly started banging the door hard enough for it to crack, but it never did. He hollered out Koaru's name over and over again. His throat dry and the darkness overwhelming.

"Koaru please! Open the door." He hit the door a few more times, nothing happened. It was just like nothing was to be heard in the first place. Dead silence, dead darkness. He missed Japan and earth and Humans and even the idiot ones and the bad ones that were usually after Rose for… what ever reason.

He wanted to go home.

And to be desperate enough, he even wanted to be a host club member. Be close with the guys, have real friends, stay with Rose and help her with whatever and obey her every whim though they may be ridiculous orders or stupid or idiotic or just undoable or...you get the picture. He didn't want to be on the run anymore. In away, he guessed, he wanted to be… human. And he didn't want to die before he was able to be.

"Damn it Koaru you open this door right now or I'm gonna…. Just open!" He kicked the door and was shocked by his collar. Hm, guess kicking isn't aloud.

"Hello?" The voice called out from a distance.

"Koaru!" He banged his fists against the door. "Koaru, open up!" The collar shocked him again. Apparently pounding isn't allowed either.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hikaru? Charly? Rose? Anyone?" His voice sounded closer now.

"I'm here! Open the door!" He pounded against the door again, despite the pain the collar gave him for it. "Please! Open!"

Charly could hear the footsteps getting closer. They stopped somewhere close to the door.

"Is anyone in here?"

"Yes! Now open up! Please!" Charly pleaded.

"Charly? Is that you?"

"Yes! Are you deaf? I've been screaming for the last… I don't know. Just let me out!"

"Fine." The door swung open, and Charly ran out into the light, basically zipping into the surprised arms of whoever opened the door.

"Oh thank God!" Charly hugged whoever it was in a death grip. He didn't notice that he rammed that person into the ground.

Koaru was surprised at first, but then he kinda went along with it. Charly seemed really shaken up. It must have been scary here. Father looked kind of creepy and capable of scaring someone. Even someone who was as unscarable as Charles. Then it got a little bit warmer when Charles wrapped his arms around Koaru like a teddy bear and held him so close, burying his face into Koaru's shoulder and almost crying. What did Father do to him?

"Oh…. Uh, sorry Koaru! I didn't mean to do that! Sorry…"

"Actually it was, uh, kind of… enjoyable."

"Please don't ever say that ever again."

"Yeah, in retrospect, that does seem pretty awkward. Pretend this never happened?"

"Agreed." They shook on it… then Koaru noticed all the blood….

"What the fu-"

"Okay, trying to keep the rating T here."

"Yoai doesn't seem like something that would be in a T rated story."

"Neither would homosexual lemon but the writer here sees that all the time."

"What's that?"

"….is Hikaru with you?" Charles stood up, brushing himself off and helping Koaru off the ground.

"I was just looking for him. Then I… uh… Blood." He cleared his throat and tried to look away from the silver liquid that covered his own clothes and Charly and the ground and…. *clears throat* yeah.

"Huh? Oh that stuff… well, I don't recon that Rose is with you then?" Charly looked around, still nervous and trying not to look at the closet.

"She's not here?"

"I was asking you." Charly then suddenly seemed very much so annoyed, and Koaru looked very worried for his own safety.

"Your eyes are… uh…"

"They will be changing color quite easily now that I'm exposed." The blood red eyes dissolved into the normal ghostly blue green and Charly took a deep breath. "Just try to contain yourself."

"Uh-huh… Alright, I'll try."

"Just do it. We have to get out of here right now." Charly reached for Koaru's arm and grabbed it with a slight glare at his hand.

"Where's the portal I sent you?"

Koaru looked confused for a moment, then he lit up and showed Charly his other hand that had the silver string wrapped around his wrist.

"This?"

Charly exhaled loudly, closing his eyes and shaking his head as if disappointed.

"Hikaru has the jewel doesn't he?"

"I dunno." Koaru said defensively. "What's so important about it?"

"Not time. Do not lose that. Hold on tight and do not scream." Charly opened his eyes and seemed to concentrate on the wall. Then he blinked rapidly and panted.

"W-Wha… Oh no…" Charly looked behind him. Koaru quickly did the same thing, but didn't see anything.

"What is it?" Koaru whispered, not liking the scared expression on the demon next to him.

"That's what the consequence is?" Charly asked no one in particular. He exhaled, shaking his head, and then started running, dragging Koaru behind him like he was a rag doll.

"Charly, I-" Koaru stopped talking when the demon suddenly stopped and pressed them against a wall and covering Koaru's mouth with his hand and shushing just slightly.

There were footsteps, and as they came closer, Koaru noticed Charly tensing. Great, if these things coming scared Charly, then they were going to die.

Charly let go of Koaru's mouth, but the footsteps were incredibly close now. Charly then pounced around the corner and Koaru heard struggling and shouting, the voice incredibly close.

"Bloody git! Let go!"

"You smell of Rose's blood. What the Hell did you do to her?" Then there was slight silence, then the sound of bones snapping and then Charly screaming. "Eric, where's Rose?"

Koaru came around the corner to see what it was. Charly had Eric pinned to the wall and Eric's arm was bent in a very bad looking position.

"I'm not sure!" Eric hollored.

"Oh, your sure. Give me the answer or the other one goes too. You _want_ to see how well I can mirror Father? Do you _want_ to see my ugly side?" The demon grabbed the other arm and tensed his grip. "And no, you have _not_ seen it yet. _Poppet_."

Eric's gaze shifted from his arm to the red eyes of Charly, and his eyes widened. "B-Bloody hell…"

"Yeah, look into my eyes a little deeper, you'll see it. Where is she?"

"Mother's Dungeon corridor! Okay? Mother has her! But Charly, you have to stay here."

Charly smiled, and not the nice childish kind either. It was a crazy, demented, and crooked one that had Koaru backing up a little bit.

"Why should I listen to you?" His grip on Eric's arm tighter and Koaru heard the bones groan. Eric gasped and tried to kick Charly away, but got his throat grabbed instead.

"B-Because! Father is taking you there soon! Your just getting us all in trouble trying to get there yourself." Eric yelped when his arm was let go, and it was just his throat that was pressed against the wall.

"Huh?" Charly looked confused as he loosened his grip on the other.

Eric shifted his gaze again, towards Koaru this time, and smiled evilly. "You'll find out soon enough."

Charly looked over at Koaru, confused, and then his eyes widened. Koaru had no time to look behind him. His throat was clenched and his body was pulled back into cold metal armor, and he heard an evil chuckle.

"Should of known you'd get out Demon." Father growled, obviously unhappy.

"Koaru… Father, the human has nothing to do with this."

"Well obviously he does! He was here for one thing, and he let you out for another. He was a very bad boy coming here. But, I suppose, he was only being a good dog. Right?" Koaru looked over at Charly with obvious fear in his eyes. They held gaze for a while, then Charly exhaled.

"Just… Let him go." It was not a command, nor a threat, more a suggestion. Charly looked at the other three nervously. "I'll do what you want."

"I'm disappointed. Your giving yourself up for a single human? I wonder what sentimental value he has to you after so few days. Mother certainly wasn't happy when she found out he existed… Maybe I should just break his neck-"

"No! Didn't you hear me? I'll do what you want!" Charly then gripped Eric tighter. "You hurt my human, I'll snap this traitor's neck." Charly growled and glared, his eyes mixed and nervous.

Koaru struggled against the inescapable hold around his neck that got tighter. He wondered if praying would work in hell.

"Go ahead, snap it. I want to see if you'll do it."

Eric's eyes widened and his breathing was more urgent as he struggled against Charly's hold.

There was a stare off, Charly versus Father. Charly lifted his gaze first, looking at Koaru for a split second. Then glared at Eric and mouthed out to the scared half to death teenager, 'Bastard, you owe me one.'

And let go of him.

"Good boy!" Still holding on to Koaru, who was desperate for air, Father walked up to the tensing demon and patted him on the back. "Eric, the restraints."

Still shaken, and panting, Eric hurried and got some rope from his belt and fumbled getting them untangled.

Charly starred at Koaru, and almost reached out to him, but his hand fell and so did his gaze as soon as Father caught his intentions.

"So, how much of his soul did you eat?" Father asked Charly who looked away, holding out his hands for the still fumbling Eric to tie.

"Half." He rasped, and Koaru froze.

"What?" Koaru shouted through grasping for air. Sudden anger over taking him and he used all his strength against his captor. "What is he talking about Charles?"

"Nothing. Shut up… My name is Demon." Charly looked away in shame as his hands were tied. As they were led back to the closet, Father laughed again, and stated coldly,

"No one can help you now. We leave in five hours, sense a little certain somebody can't keep his mouth shut, you know the surprise. But oh well. Be good boys, and don't do anything stupid." Father tossed Koaru into the small closet that was still covered in silver. He got up, but Charles was thrown in on top of him, and the darkness, once again, ruled forth in the demon as the small soul next to him tried to break free from the unbreakable.

_lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalala_

"Rose? Koaru? Charly?" Hikaru repeatedly yelled these names as he ran down the long halls of the castle.

"Anyone here?" He asked as he opened up another door.

"Yes, actually." Hikaru tensed and turned around, anger already triggered from the British accent.

Eric laughed at Hikaru's reaction, but Hikaru noticed that he looked shaken up, like something mentally scarring had just happened, and his arm was bent at a funny angle. There was also specks silver blood on his body. Charly's maybe?

"Now what are you doing here?" Eric asked him. "Surely it wasn't to get the princess. If it was, then I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"So Rose is here?" Hikaru asked while sliding the red jewel into his pocket. He didn't want it taken away or anything. It was probably really important.

"In the dungeon corridor, yes."

"I-in a dungeon?" Hikaru was still panting from the… miles, probably, that he had run. He felt absolutely warn out now that the jewel wasn't in his hand.

"That's what I just said and that's where you're probably going to be after Mother is done with you." Eric grabbed some more rope from his belt. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Hikaru felt as if the world was spinning. He had a splitting headache and his eye hurt like crazy. He pressed his hand against his eye and the pain dulled.

"Since you seem unable to answer, we'll do it the easy way." Eric walked over to Hikaru and grabbed his wrists roughly with his good arm, the right one. His left arm was just hanging limply at his side. He then attempted, with some success, to tie Hikaru's hands together. "Come on now." He gave Hikaru a push. Not a hard one, but with Hikaru being in the condition he was, he stumbled and almost fell. Eric laughed at this.

"Humans. So weak. It would be almost too easy to kill you, but unfortunately Mother probably has something else she wants to do with you."

With that, Eric led Hikaru down many more halls, until finally they reached a large metal door that blended in with the stone wall it was surrounded by. Eric knocked on the door.

"Who has come to seek an audience with me?" A woman's voice came from inside.

"Eric Deathson and a trespasser. I think you'll be interested to see who it is." The boy smirked as he talked.

"Enter."

The door seemed to swing open by itself, and inside Hikaru could see a figure sitting on a large, black throne. The figure itself was covered in black as well. With a black robe, gloves, shoes, and veil, not a speck of skin could be seen. In fact, one could barely tell that the figure was one of a female.

Eric got down on one knee, bowing low to the ground. "Mother, I have caught a trespasser in the palace. What do you suggest we do with him?"

The woman leaned forward in her seat when she saw who the trespasser was. "Your that one boy I had to punish Rose for seeing. Hikary was it?"

"Hikaru." Hikaru mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Yes, that's right… Why are you wearing an eye patch?"

"…Why aren't you wearing one?" Real smooth Hikaru. Real smooth.

Mother seemed caught off guard by this question. "What? Well… It's ridiculous! Now shut up!" Mother screamed. "Now, how shall I punish you?" She thought for a moment. And though no one could see it, an evil grin came upon her features.

"What do you have in mind, Mother?" An evil grin much like Mother's was also on Eric's face.

"Maybe we should just make him forget."

"W-what?" Hikaru stuttered. "Forget what?"

"Rose, of course." Mother laughed evilly at the shocked expression on Hikaru's face. "Yes, it's so perfect. It would be a punishment for you _and_ Rose." She thought for a moment more. "Although it would also be fun erase Rose's memory too. Hmm…" She pondered her options. "I could erase your memory, Rose's memory, or even both of your memories if I wanted to… How about this? Eric will take you to Rose's room so you two can catch up. Then, when I make up my mind of who's going to be brainwashed, I'll have you two brought back here together so that I can brainwash both of you or one of you can watch the other be brainwashed!"

Hikaru was too stunned to mutter a sound.

"Eric, take him away."

"Yes Mother." Eric's smile was even more huge now. He dragged a too stunned to struggle Hikaru out of the room and down the long halls once again.

_lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalala_

Rose opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the darkness. She slowly stood up, wincing from the aches all over her body.

"Please let there be a shower in here." She made her way over to the second door in her room. The blood all over her body made her feel disgusting. Honestly, she wasn't even sure if this room was a bathroom, but it couldn't hurt to look.

"Thank the Lord."

The bathroom was small and filthy, but it would do. There was a toilet, sink, and shower that were all covered in dirt and grime. She quickly undressed and showered as fast as humanly possible in the freezing water. When she stepped out, she was surprised to find her clothes missing and in their place was a towel.

"What the-?" She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped into her room. It was clean now, the blood had disappeared. On the newly made bed were some fresh, clean clothes.

"Okay then." She muttered to herself. "I'll just change then… And I need to stop talking to myself." She quickly slipped on her new clothes. She turned around to pick up her towel, then folded it and placed it in the bathroom for later use.

"Princess, I'm coming in." Rose whirled around to face the door as it opened, expecting to see Eric, since she had heard the British accent. What she saw instead made her eyes bug out of her head.

"Hi-Hikaru?"

**Hey random people of the internet. How is y'all?… Not that I can hear your answer or anything. Rose, Charly, Hikaru, and Koaru's lives really suck right now, don't they? Hehe. I enjoy ruining people's lives. It's so much fun. *shudder* I just sounded like Mother or Father.**

**Okay so, me and Fox actually took turns writing this chapter. Sorry you had to wait so long for it.**

**As you might be able to see, Father prefers physical torture, while Mother prefers mental and emotional methods of torture. She likes to mess with people's minds… They're not very nice people… and I'm using the term 'people' loosely… They're not really human, but I'm not completely sure **_**what**_** they are.**

**Another thing that's completely random and most of you probably don't even care about. I watched Soul Eater recently, and I swear that if Stein and Medusa got together and had a kid and that kid hung out with Blair, it would be Nicole. I didn't even do that on purpose. I was just rereading this story one day and it hit me.**

"**When can I go home?"**

"**Hmm… I dunno."**

"**Can I go home now?"**

"**No."**

"**How about now?"**

"**No."**

"**Now?"**

"**Tamaki, I just said no. Did you really think my answer was going to change in two seconds?"**

"**No. I just wanted to torture **_**you**_** for a change."**

"**Well, it worked. I hated that. Now go back in your emo corner or something… REVIEW!**


	28. Art of Prank

"Uh...Hi Rose." The moments of silence that passed between the two were awkward indeed. That is, it was awkward silence until Eric cleared his throat loudly. "Just go die somewhere." Rose growled. Eric only grimaced and held Hikaru's arm sternly. "I would be overjoyed, but I'm knee deep in human blood with both sides. So if you'll excuse me, I will be leaving you two here to do whatever. Good day." He didn't smirk, didn't glare, he just turned and left. "What's wrong with him? " Rose asked herself, then dropped any sympathy and turned her attention back to Hikaru. "How did you find me? " she asked, smiling and overjoyed. Now, if only they weren't imprisoned... "Glowing jewel, Koaru's missing, probably Chalry's fault, and its all normal for me by now." Hikaru shrugged and smiled down at Rose. "I missed you so badly." "I..." Rose didn't have enough humility or blood left to blush properly, but she was surprised. Then, suddenly, she had a surge of realization. And smacked Hikaru on the back of the head. "IDIOT! YOU CAME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO SEE ME? YOU BETTER HAVE A BETTER REASON FOR THIS! " "OW! ...I came to rescue you and find Koaru, Charles if I was lucky but... yeah you saw how that worked out." He laughed nervously and then remembered something. "Uh...Hey Rose, does Mother erase memories?" *knock knock* "Come on guys, Mother is waiting. We have a little surprise for you."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa…We're moving…." Koaru suddenly stopped pounding against the door and trying to kick it down (which he had been epically failing at for the last three hours) When there was a jerk of the very, very, very small room he and Charles were in. It was more a closet really.

"Of course we're moving twit. How else are they going to take us to where ever their taking us without me braking loose?" Charles growled from the pitch darkness.

"They're taking us to Mother's right? Eric mentioned that. I wonder why they are taking us when it was where we were trying to go anyway."

Frankly, Charles had wondered that too. What was Father planning? Charly tried to look back at the torture times and see if anything that happened where Father might have any reason to want to help…. Oh no.

"He's actually going to follow up his side of the deal." Charles breathed, holding his head in the blackness and squeezing his eyes tight enough that spots were showing. There, light.

Koaru looked in the general direction that the words had come from and starred at the darkness questionably.

"Pardon?"

"His side of the deal. He said that he was going to help lift the curse. I thought he was just messing around with me. After that, I wont be Rose's servant anymore… so… then I'll be…"

"Available." Koaru finished the sentence.

"You make it sound perverted!" The demon shot up from his fatal position and reached out in the black, grabbing something that was most likely Koaru's arm.

"OMIGOSH! Please don't kill me!" Koaru leapt back and hit his head on the opposite wall in doing so.

"No, we've stopped."

"Oh good cause I thought you were going to break my arm." Koaru said truthfully.

"No, not good. If we stopped, then we are most likely here."

"Where's here?"

Charly swung randomly, but managed to thunk Koaru on the head.

"Besides, back to the conversation before you screamed like a girl, I can't hurt you."

"Hm?" Koaru hummed. _Yay. No getting killed in a closet by a demon._

"Because… I ate your soul."

If there was still any light in the room, you would see all color drain from Koaru's animation.

"Oh yeah… I forgot. You ate half of it." Koaru pondered. "So uh… does that mean I'm like inside you or something?"

"In a way. But not really."

Koaru's palm met his face. "no. more. Riddles. Please."

"m'kay. In short, you and I are connected internally and any pain I inflict on you, I feel. Any pain you inflict on me, I feel. Capes'?"

"So you felt that thunk you gave me on the head?" Koaru thought happily.

"… not responding."

Just then, the door was opened and light blinded the two boys in the closet.

"Surprise!" They heard Father's voice say in mocking exhilaration.

"Charles!"

"Rose!" "Hikaru?"

"Hi."

"Interesting introductions…" Eric commented, earning a loud growl from a certain teenage boy who had just been in a terribly violent mood and was swinging into one again. Stupid hormones.

"Surprised?" Father asked Rose, who only glared in uncertainty. "Yeah. You are. I can see it in the boy's face. Hehe."

"Creep." Koaru mumbled, earning a another thunk.

"dontangerhim." Charly quickly whispered.

"Demon, darling! It's been a long while hasn't it?" Mother's voice had a joyful tone to it, but there was definably malice.

"You may speak your mind in this room. I heard you have the key. Is this true?" Mother stood and started gliding from her throne to Charly.

"Yes your majesty." Charly frowned.

"May I have it?" Mother held out here hand, her face covered along with her entire existence with black, giving Koaru shivers up and down his spine. For some reason, this woman let out an aura a nightmare would.

"Of course, your majesty." Charly said, reaching toward his pocket, then stopping. "Why are we all here? With Father and all that jazz. It's making me rather uncomfortable."

Mother visibly tensed as she smoothly laid out her words. "Just in case."

"Of, perfect. That's comforting." Koaru huffed.

Mother's unseen gaze seemed to whip to him and he stifled his breath as to not squeak like some mouse.

Charly, seeing this, darkened his expression and cleared his throat.

"Reason enough majesty. Very well." Charly reached into his pocket, then couldn't control himself and started laughing.

"WTF?" Hikaru and Koaru actually said that at the same time, no joke.

"It's just so… Stupid! HA! I can't believe you didn't figure it out sooner Mother!" Charles continued laughing until his collar gave him a quick shock. He stopped laughing, but his smile never ceased.

"Figure what out?" Mother growled, obviously ticked off at the previous display of informality.

"You had the key the whole frickin time." Charly said mater-of-factly, getting closer to Mother's unseen face at every word.

"W-What?" She shrieked.

"Yes, majesty. For you see, if you weren't so caught up making sure that everyone else was just as miserable as you, you would have noticed that you were never unhappy." Charly smiled childishly. "You were never cursed, poppet."

_Crack_

"SILENCE! Shut up! Just shut up! Of course I've been cursed! If not then why can I never find joy of anything or anyone huh? Why can I not look at my own family and feel loved?"

Charly was on the floor, struck down by Mother. He wasn't exactly happy anymore, but a smirk still played across his lips as his eyes were covered by a shade of his silver hair.

"Yes, of course, I cursed the kingdom. Not you. And you had the key the entire time. For six hundred and fourteen years, I have hidden it I will not lie about that. But, it was in an obvious place… But the reason you never felt loved or wanted was because you made everyone else's lives hell when you had so much potential. I am disappointed in you. So, as punishment, I decided to make it more difficult for you."

Charly stood, smiling at Rose who was just about to freak out by this point in time. Charly had. Had. The. Fricken. Key. The. Entire. Fricken. Time? All of that stuff they had been through, all of that pain, was… a prank?

"Well then where the hell is it?" Mother screamed.

Charly changed his facial expression to a more regal one, slightly resembling Tamaki.(lol) He then took Mother's off guard hand and kneeled. Looking up at her and seriously saying:

"Your lookin' at 'im" With his best American accent and smiling.

"Y-You?" Everyone in the room screamed.

"Hehe!~"

Koaru was just about to run back into the closet. Rose was starring, absolutely ticked off. Hikaru was about to burst out screaming unreal words. Father was glaring (uh-oh) and then there was Eric that, though he had already been seriously injured many times that day, was ramming his head against the throne.

"The only reason I'm revealing it now though, is because…" Charly looked around, seeing the three people he cared about the most. "I have developed humanly feelings. This unparticular master of mine has had great impact on me being the first female. Her kindness and inability to take care of herself has taught me how to be human, in which I really want to be one now. But, yeah, no. So, in short, I don't want her to live like here ancestors had to. I'm breaking the curse so that you will freaking leave us alone. Also, I'm not in the mood for another eighty or so years caring for someone and then having to eat their soul when the heir is supplied. Not my favorite part of the lifetime kay?"

"NO! NOT OKAY!" Everyone looked over in shock to see none other then Rose herself, storming to Charly who looked like he was on crack with that dopy smile.

"You are a freaking idiot you know that?"

"Yup.~"

"UGH!" Rose punched Charly in the arm to which he flinched slightly to release her anger. (it did hurt a frickin lot though) "Ouch?"

"I'm at a lost. I need to kill something." Eric looked around the room, finding an insect stupid enough to crawl in his path and squished it. "There… No, still at a lost. Is there a human or something around here?"

"Touch my humans, I go demon on yo butt boy. Got it?" Charly seemed to just appear in front of Eric (which no one was that surprised by his speed anymore) and poked him in the forehead.

"How bout I kill you then?"

"I like waffles."

"Hikaru! Shut up!"

"Michu son frukin lesneches nuh!"

"He's doing it again!"

"BAKA!"

"Just lift the curse already so we can all go home."

"Nu-uh. I want an apology first."

Everyone turned to Charles, who was crossing his arms like a parent. "Yeah, I said it. Apologize Mother, Father, for you have both been nothing but big meanies to me for the last six hundred years and I don't appreciate it."

"Why you little-"

"MAJESTY!" Charly gasped melodramatically. "Were you going to curse? Dreadful!"

"Dude, your pushing it way to far."

"Hehe~ I know."

"idiot."

"Still waiting."

Well, you'd expect a loving apology and a hug and a heart warming ending to this story, no.

Slit. Went the sword.

"I am going to kill you."

"And destroy the key to happiness? Pfft! I'm not afraid of a demon sword… anymore." Charly said. "Hey Rose, what do you think about all this?"

"I'm just about ready to kill you myself."

"Awww, You don't mean that."

"Shut up and die!" Father raised his sword, a crazed look in his eye.

Guess what happened next. A bright light started to swirl around the ceiling in the room and a bunch of feathers and blue suited people fell from to the ground while screaming in all too familiar voices.

"Well, it is about freaking time you guys showed up!" Charly gave a thumbs up to the confused host club who were all on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Hey, Mori. You feeling any better?"

Charly completely ignored the fact that Father was charging, focusing on the angel who was standing with a slight scowl.

"U-Uh…. Sure." Mori grumbled, he had hit his head on the way down and was seeming very confused at to what the heck was going on.

"Honey. You're a wimp at fighting, but I could still use you. You ready for a chalange?" Charly asked, snaking away from Father's rage as the giant stampeded forward, barely missing the demon by a hair.

"A WIMP? Oh you-… What challenge?" Completely unfazed by the medieval room he had just fell from the ceiling from, Honey shot up and pulled Mori with him.

"Keep the Angel busy." Charly pointed at the still shaken Nicole. "But let me finish her off."

Honey glared, then nodded at Mori and ran forward.

"That was fast." Charly mused.

"You are just getting convenience after convenience aren't you?" Rose said from behind.

"Yeah, and I need you and Hikaru to go sit on the throne. Together. Don't get any perverted ideas, just do it and don't move."

Rose made a frustrated noise, stomping to the confused And rambling Hikaru who wasn't speaking English or Japanese or any language she knew on the dot, and dragging him to sit on the throne.

"What's going on?" Mother asked finally.

"Revolution." Charly said in a dark tone. "I'm removing the curse on the kingdom. You."

Mother screamed in outrage and bellowed: "KILL HIM!"

"Hahaha~ Screw soap operas! This is so freaking awesome!"

"Neko! Hi!~ Guess what? Your powers are at full in this world cuz we're just that awesome. I need you to try and open the earth's crust so that I can get some lava in here."

"Hahaha!~ Anything to make it more dramatic." And he started rambling things that sounded slightly like Hikaru's confused shouting as Rose was now trying to hold him down.

"What does lava have to do with anything?" Rose screamed as she struggled with Hikaru.

"Kyoya, Tamaki, you are my knights. I'm going to make armor appear on you out of thin air and your going to use your European and Japanesey skills to convince the angels outside to leave."

"Wuh?" They both asked. Then they screamed when black shining armor started to form on their skin. The only difference between the two's set were that Kyoya had a blood red sword materialize in his hand, and Tamaki had a blueish velvet half blade in each hand. Beast or what?

"Have fun poppets!~" Charly then turned to a very, very confused Koaru who was now trying to digest the fact that Honey and Mori had black ninja suits on now, and fighting that weirdo angel that had been hitting on his brother earlier and Rose trying to hold down Hikaru by sitting on him and Neko holding his hand out.

"What do I do?" Haruhi asked.

"Your going to be my priestess. See this?" He held out a small jewel like jar. "This is holy water. I want you to make that guy over there drink it." He pointed at Eric who was hiding behind the throne from Father's rage.

"Think you can handle it?"

Haruhi looked down at her red catholic priest outfit and then looked back up and nodded intensely.

Charly handed her the jar and looked around.

"Okay, I've got my prince and princess on the throne, my soldiers are fighting, my priest is working, my knights are hopefully being successful, and my warlock is splitting the earth's crust. Now all I have to do is-"

Charly yelped when he felt the blade pierce through his stomach. Silver blood that had developed a habit of going all over the place doing so as if it was it's new hobby.

"You are not going to win." Father hoarsely said as he twisted the blade. Charly groaned at the pain that was searing through his already abused form.

"Oh, I'm not going to win." Charly rasped, blood coming from his mouth. "But your not either."

"You are a traitor and a treacherous son. You will die."

Rose just saw what happened and screamed at the blood. Her blood curdling sound turned heads and this distraction was taken advantage of.

"See? The key. You've done it. Curse broken. Now all I gotta do is…" Charly started closing his eyes, but did not fall. His concentrated look holding a tense atmosphere.

As Charly's eyes opened, black wings erupted from his back. Except, these were not devil's wings. But black angel's.

"Sweetness." Neko mouthed then yelped as the ground jolted and the room slit in two. Red light poured from the opening and flames started to flicker upward.

"Home sweet home." Charly sighed.

"Why are you all starring? Just keep fighting!" Charly yelled, still happy faced.

The battle between the angel and humans raged as Haruhi just managed to grab Eric and shove the liquid down his throat.

Mother starred at all this in disbelief. How could this have happened? Why? Why did Charly do this?

"Um… your sword is still through my organs… it's rather uncomfortable." Charly looked behind him at the shocked Father with glowing eyes. One silver, one red.

At this time, Hikaru was looking at the scene, his eye glowing silver and causing a great calming feeling throughout his mind and body. Rose thought that she had won the battle and stopped sitting on him, sitting next to him to be more proper and watching as she didn't know what else to do.

Charly walked forward, sliding the blade out himself and the wound healed almost instantly.

"I'm not in a very good mood. I haven't been home in over eighteen hundred years and would really just want to leave the kingdom to the new queen." Charly nodded at Rose, who seemed to comprehend what was going on, but never saw it coming.

"B-Back?" Father asked. "Home?"

"Yeah. You weren't very helpful in lifting the curse, so the deal is off. But thanks for having bad aim and hitting my heart and not anywhere else or I would have had to do it myself and that would have been very painful." Charly cocked his head to the side, confused. "You know, I thought this would have been funnier when it was all over. But now that it is… I think I just pranked myself."

"Huh?" Was heard all over the room. Flames of hell, silver blood, an almost defeated angel, and all they could say was "Huh?"

"Never mind. Nicole." Charly walked over to the beaten angel, Honey and had smug expressions that read "Told ya we could do it!" And Mori just looked kind of "…Bleh…" so… back to the angel, she looked like she was going to rip someone's head off.

Charly kneeled down and held something out to her. Five ten dollar bills. "Deal's off."

And Nicole vanished with a puff of smoke.

"WTF?" Mori asked. Yes, Mori asked that. And he held his head and looked around…

"Mitskuni…. Where are we?"

"MORI"S MEMORY IS BACK!" Honey said happily.

The door slammed open and two black knights walked in with many swooning girls behind them.

"Um… we couldn't get rid of them, but they wanted to help so…" Tamaki then, out of habit, started flirting with the first angel he saw calling her princess and stuff and blahblahblah.

"My own army… turned against me?" Mother, who had managed to be forgotten about this entire time, started to sniffle.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" She reached up to her mask that had been covering her face the entire time, and ripped it off, revealing the most shocking thing one could imagine.

There, in the place of a face, was a mask of red jewel. Only one feature could be made out behind the stone, and that was glaring, furious eyes that appeared red because of the jewel.

"Mother… you removed your mask… you do know that now you…" Before Charly could finish, Mother dropped to the floor, the sound of breaking glass and a her body became a heap of shredded emerald and sapphire. One black coal sticking out from the rest as the black cloak disintegrated and left with the slight breeze.

"Well ding dong the witch is dead!" Neko cried out in joy.

"You have problems."

"Would you rather me be a stereotypical blonde, or an emo cursing freak?" He held up Belzeneff.

"I love the emo Neko though!"

"Tamaki… did you just say-"

"NO!"

"Lol."

"Neko, your not helping."

"Hey, I split the earth in two didn't I? Give me some credit."

"SHUT UP! Mother is effin deaded!" Hikaru yelled.

"So… Nicole is smoke, Mother is coal and jewels… and I like where this is going!" Kyoya gave a thumbs up. "I wonder if this would make a good story."

"Nah, no one would read it." Haruhi shrugged, still really liking the catholic outfit and smirking at how freaking awesome she looked with Eric passed out on the ground next to her. What ever that boy was, he was allergic to holy water and foamed out the mouth like a rabid dog before spazing and then fainting like Tamaki on a bad day… which was every day but don't tell him she thought that.

"Now the only one left is Father." The host club and the Devil Double's heads seemed to slowly creak to look at the giant who was picking up his silver colored sword and laughing like a maniac.

"You thought you could beat me?" He yelled, stumbling like he was drunk.

"You will never, ever even come close to-"

Charly zoomed forward and shoved Father. Before anyone could comprehend, they saw Father disappear into the crack in the floor, flames still leaking from the edges and lava levels rising.

"Dude, you know he's dead."

"Just like that… huh, disappointing. Well anyway. GO DIE IN HELL!" Charly yelled down the whole with a sadistic grin and then started chuckling when he heard the certain sizzle of metal on lava and a shriek of pain.

"lalalalalala sing the happy song.~ Lalalalalala~ Father is now gone!" Charly skipped around, his black wings spreading and coming together in a dance that made him look creepier then he already was.

"Koaru, you have been uncomfortably quiet this entire time. Something wrong?" Rose poked the poor teenager who didn't have any color in his animation and looked sort of like a confused Tamaki… Everyone's inner Tamaki is just poring out today… Guess demons bring you out of the closet eh?

"It all ended… just like that?"

"Well, I have been plotting revenge for six hundred fourteen years, seven months, eighteen days, thirteen hours, forty-three minutes and five seconds. So yeah, it should have been rather quick."

Charly just put his arm around Rose and giggled.

"Wow, Father's non existence is like dope to you isn't it?" Koaru stated.

"Hehe~ yup." He nodded with a "lol, I'm happy" face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Charly at his best." Rose announced.

"Wow, we should make you kill tyrants more often."

"Um… guys?" Mori asked.

"Dude! Mori just talked!" Charly yelled to the room and to no one unparticular.

"What is it?"

"There are hundreds of angels, demons, and lava is poring out of your guy's little thing that just happened while me and Honey were kicking butt so… Should we leave?"

"OMIGOSH! MORE THEN THREE WORDS!" Charly squealed. His bipolar Charlotte basically seeping from he skin. Basically, he was 'dripping with femininity'. In short, he was acting like Tamaki. (*cough*gay*cough*)

"In which, I agree with him that we really do need to get back home." But just as Haruhi said that, the room started to shake and the ceiling started to drop piece by peace.

"Again?" Rose screamed. For the scenario resembled the twin's house the day the deceased angel showed up.

"Hold on." Charly gave everyone a split second to stand in fear at the ceiling coming down on them. The next thing they knew, they were outside of the castle that was collapsing to the ground.

"Boo-ya." Charly hummed with Neko at the same time. "We are boss."

"Okay, awesome job everybody! The curse is gone! Mother is dead, the kingdom is in ruin, and it's all my fault!"

"…" said the rest.

"Hey, why is Eric here?" Rose asked, still unhappy about the story almost being over.

"Ow… freaking… dog…"

At which Rose turned to Haruhi for some reason, just knowing that she was the one he was talking about, and stood up. (yes they were all on the ground)

"You did that to him?…."

Haruhi prepared for a shot down or some insult or another request to take care of a psycho boyfriend.

"Oh. My. Gosh… Thank you!~" Rose went down and hugged the absolutely shocked half to death Haruhi and squeezed really hard.

"Thank you thank you thank you that guy was suck an arse thank you a million times!" Haruhi squealed.

"Um… He's not dead." Charly ruined the moment.

"What?" Rose dropped Haruhi, stood quickly and dusted herself off. "…why not?"

"Cause he still owes me one. So just killing him will be a favor waited." he smiled.

"You are like a Honey-Kyoya. You know that right?"

"Don't question the one who just felled a mighty kingdom.

"That was us." The rest said all together.

"Sure, but I'm the one who masterminded and took action while you guys would have just stood there with your mouths gaping and eyes wider then dishes in some weird anime like way."

No comment.

"Anyway…. I guess I should apologize to you all." Charly frowned, as if he didn't really like the idea.

"Because I'm going to be leaving."

"We're leaving?" Rose asked.

"No, your staying. I'm leaving. I have souls to eat, things to destroy, stuff to steal, lives to ruin." Charly said in all seriousness.

"But that doesn't mean any of my deals with you are off! Kyoya, babies. Tamaki, don't interfere, Haruhi, just live with it. Rose, enjoy virginity before you die."

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! There was a plural there! Babie_s_? We agreed on one!" Kyoya yelled.

"lol." Neko hummed.

"You… have all… gone mad…" Eric rose like a creepy vampire prince and looked around. "Bloody hell happened?"

"Father and Mother worked together to manipulate your jealousy of my awesomeness and free range of Rose and used it against you, magnifying it with their weird dark magic crap and turning you into a puppet." Charly appeared above the confused Eric, smiling happily and holding out his hand. "But thanks to me and my ability to control Haruhi's sense, I got holy water in your systems that will make you forget anything that they did to you. Therefore, you will rule Father's kingdom with a kind, pure-ish heart. And Rose will stay here and rule this place. Soon, you two will emerge from your denial of each other's attraction for each other, and Kyoya will have work to do."

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" Koaru asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you. Everybody did I think. You are going to be my witness."

"Witness of what?" the twin asked, paling and not sure if he even wanted to know.

"This entire bloody thing. Your going to use your weird imagination to create a story out of all this! Sense I ate half of your soul, half of you has seen all of this! Sure, you'll have nightmares for the rest of your life and Hikaru will never sleep alone again, but in the end, it will be all right because then the entire human world will be just as messed up as we are." Charly smiled and gave a thumbs up, still standing over Eric who was still trying to get over the fact that his soul had just been wiped clean by a demon.

"This is all too much. I… can't… wait, Rose is staying here? But what about-"

"Hikaru… You two can never happen. It was never meant to be anyway. Love to a human for a nonhuman is delusional and usually ends in bloodshed. So, too make sure our lives don't suck any more, I'm ending it before Eric goes mad with jealousy _again_ and starts another war, thank you very much." Charly said sternly.

"Your insane! You can't do that! She's mine, you have no say in what goes on-"

Charly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Hikaru's face. This earned an eager 'Ohhhhh~' from a certain warlock and made the atmosphere shake with darkness.

"Excuse me. Did you say… did you-sorry- did you really just say that Rose was _yours_?" His eyes were red, never a good thing. "_Yours_?"

Hikaru gulped at the sadistic smile/glare coming from dead red eyes but quickly recomposed himself and tried to at least make steady eye contact.

"Y-Yeah… I did."

"Um… Charly, I think you beat me to being jealous-"

"I am not jealous!" He yelled, fangs showing.

"Your acting like it." Rose said calmly.

"…damn it Rose… it's just your… I raised you."

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Tamaki flowered up. "She's your little girl!~"

"Oh god…" Haruhi then slide in next to Rose who was in shock and patted her on the back. "I feel your pain."

"I'm glad somebody does~" She whimpered. Meanwhile, Nekozawa was laughing like an idiot in the back round.

"****! Ew!" The twins screamed at the same time. Each of them received a hand around their throat.

"Shut…. Up… please…" Charly struggled to keep his smile. His red eyes twitching. "Alright, you got me… She is like a daughter to me…"

"Nailed it!" Tamaki did a victory dance. Haruhi put her hand over his mouth.

"I just can't give her away like that. Right. After. All. That. Crap."

"Oh~" Honey and Mori nodded, seeming to understand… in a weird way.

"You're the only ones that ever get anything!" Haruhi cried. "I don't have any personality! Why can't I at least know everything!"

"But that's not true! Your personality is enough to make five guys and a lesbian fall head over heals for you!" Neko cried.

"I'm getting sick of this ditsy blonde act! Go back to being emo!" "No~! I like being stupid and careless! It's fun and enjoyable and it's also comedy relief and everyone loves comedy relief!"

"_I said shut up_!"

"Sorry."

"Charles." Rose seemed touched at the heart, and starred at the shamed looking demon. "Is that really it?"

"M-…Maybe." Charly rasped, letting go of the twin's necks. "It also might be that I have been set on this ending for… a very, very, very, very long time. And I'm not going to let some Romeo and Juliet crap get in my way."

"Oh, so you are just a sadist." Tamaki mumbled. Kyoya just sighed.

"And besides, it would be horrible if Hikaru stayed! One human with all these demons and angels? We'd be putting him in hell!"

"Yeah, as if you've never done that before." said twin growled.

"Then Koaru would go down with him. And your not going back over there! Your weird angel aura draw all kinds of perverts! And I wont be there to protect you this time. Our bond is basically snapped in half by the curse being broken."

"So… does that mean your not her daddy or…"

"Tamaki, talk on more time and I won't hesitate to eat your soul slowly, piece by piece and making sure that your alive to see half of it get digested before slaughtering you like the squealing pedo pig you are."

That shut everybody up.

"That, and their journey in the human world is incomplete. The Host club would fall to pieces if they left, and sense I had to 'join them'." No one remembered him ever doing that… "I have to at least make sure they don't die miserably. That, and Kyoya needs the money to do something heroic in the last episode."

"Episode?" Everyone asked.

"What did I say about talking?"

…

"But… Charles… I love him."

Charly flinched and didn't look at his former mistress.

"Oh, drama, how you spoil me~!"

"**** OFF TWIT!" Charly unfurled his wings and lunged forward.

"CHARLES!"

He dead tracked, his mouth full of jagged death and a forked tongue slowly closing and he wiped his mouth from the saliva. "bother."

"He's just an idiot. That doesn't mean eat him." Rose scolded… for the daughter in the relationship, she had a rather firm hold on daddy didn't she?

"Charles." She then exchanged touched to heart broken. "Are you really going to make me become queen?"

"I… I don't know! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Yup, his little girl."

"I'M GONNA-"

"Charles."

"Grrrrrr."

"I want a straight answer." Rose said firmly.

"Rose, you were born to become queen! All your parents and ancestors along with any convenient relative is dead and you are the only heir. If you don't become queen, then Eric will rule _all of it_."

"I don't care."

"That and all of them except Koaru and Kyoya have about three hours before their memories are erased." Charles said quickly, ducking behind Kyoya for any fail protection from the rampage he knew he was going to get next.

"If you were human, I would kill you!" Rose screamed, tears welling up.

"Like father like daughter."

The word 'father' didn't go down very well and Charles gave Tamaki a look that made his nose start to hurt until blood started coming out and he passed out.

"Enjoy a couple of nightmares of Haruhi in poverty you perv!" Charly screamed.


	29. Art of Goodbye

"I love my life~" "You're the only one it seems."

"Why did you have to go and kill Charly's buzz? He was all happy like a dope addict on heroin after Father got toasted. You had to go and piss him off!" Honey cried. Mori gave a quick "Yeah."

"It was Hikaru's fault!" Koaru pointed at his insulted twin.

"What?" he yelled

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet before I snap and kill you all?"

"Here's an idea: Everyone listen to me!"

Charly bared his fangs and hissed at the voicer. Which was a stupid teenager with black hair and glasses.

"I just want to go home and forget this ever happened. I have more important things to do then be threatened and tricked into raising children that aren't even my own."

"You speak the truth human. I will send you all back. You have ten minutes to say good bye." Charly stated, crossing his arms and not looking at Rose.

"Not fair!~ You said we had three hours!" Neko whined.

"calmcalmcalmcalmcalmcalmcalm" Charly chanted like a prayer.

"Come on, when that guy sets a decision, he goes through with it. Let's just say good bye. It's not like we're going to remember any of this by tomorrow." Haruhi said in a sad tone.

Mumbles of agreement went around, and seeing Charles in a very bad mood, they all crowded around Rose for the farewells. They were surprised by the tear strained face that they met with.

Honey and Mori, coming as a pair, were the first to step up to her.

"Bye-bye Rose-chan! I wish we could stay and eat cake together, but apparently we don't have much time."

Rose sniffled and nodded. "Yeah… it was really nice to meet you guys, and I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused you."

"Don't worry about it! We actually kind of had fun. We've never fought an angel before! I'm actually kind of sad that we have to forget it…" Honey said, Mori nodding behind him, agreeing with what he had said.

"Excuse me." Kyoya butted into their conversation. "But I'm ready to say good-bye and your taking too much time. Besides, we all know what good-bye the fans are waiting for so move over.

"Okay." Honey and Mori left the two to chat.

"Good-bye, have a nice life, enjoy ruling a kingdom, and I will _never_ raise your children I don't care _what_ the demon does."

"It was a deal, Kyoya!" Charly yelled, and the said boy cringed slightly.

"Fine…"

"Uh… what?" Rose asked, looking confused as heck.

"Oh, you don't know about our deal? Well, I'm sure not telling you. Good-bye." With that, he stormed out of the small group of people who were surrounding Rose.

"Rose… I don't know you very well, so I don't know what to say really… Other than I will never use the term 'demon' lightly ever again. No matter how much I want to call Kyoya a demon host, I won't. Oh, and I think Kyoya might be pregnant with your child."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! Kyoya ran back into the group, hitting Tamaki in the head and dragging him out of the group for more punishment while Rose just stared wide-eyed, completely confused by the scene before her.

"Rose, um, hi." Rose turned towards the voice, which belonged to Haruhi.

Haruhi quickly cleared her throat and continued talking. "Listen, I'm sorry I was so horrible to you in the beginning."

"Don't be. I gave you every reason to be upset with me."

"No you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong. I just overreacted like… like Tamaki!" Haruhi insisted, looking quite pleased with herself for coming up with that simile. She stopped smiling, however, and continued speaking. "I just… I just hope you can forgive me for that and that we can friends for the next little while before my mem-"

Haruhi was stopped in mid-sentence, completely surprised when Rose ran up to her and hugged her.

"Of course we can be friends." She told Haruhi. "When you guys leave, I won't have any friends, so I would love to be friends with you." Rose pulled away from Haruhi, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Bye Rose." Haruhi gave a small wave, which Rose returned just as Neko stepped up to her.

"Well, this isn't exactly a happy ending, but I'm still enjoying it~!"

"Bastard." Rose muttered under her breath.

"What?" Neko suddenly looked very depressed.

"Oh, I didn't mean that. You're actually really awesome in this story." Rose assured him. "I'm just in a really bad mood. Don't mind me at all."

Neko immediately cheered back up. "Yay~! Oh yeah!" he yelled, as if suddenly remembering something. "Here, I want you to have this." Neko grabbed Rose's hand and placed a Belzeneff puppet in it.

"Oh, Neko." Rose couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they started falling again. "Th-thank you Neko."

"No problem." he told her with a dopey smile. "I have, like, fifty of them in my cloak, remember? Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go beg Charly to let me remember everything. I really don't want to forget the completion of most of my life's goals." He giggled and made his way towards a very upset looking Charly.

"Hi Rose." Koaru came up to her and gave her a hug. "I'll try to somehow send you a copy of the story when it's finished, okay?"

"Okay, I'd like that. And… Koaru, I'm sorry for invading your guys' lives and completely ruining them and probably making you guys have PTSD or something." Rose told him.

"S'okay. We didn't really help your situation by remaining involved, so we're even."

"Oh, and Koaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Hikaru for me. Make sure he finds a nice girl who will be good to him and won't destroy his life like I did."

"You didn't destroy his life. Actually, you did us a favor."

"What?"

"Yeah. See, before we joined the host club, there were two groups of people: us and everyone else. When Haruhi came into our lives, she crossed the line, which nobody had ever done before. Then, when you guys entered our lives, you demolished that line. So, thanks." He said with a smile.

"Um, are you sure demolishing the line is considered a good thing?" Rose asked through the tears that kept falling.

"I think it is. I'll for sure be a lot nicer to people now that I know how horrible life can be for some people." He told her. "Rose, I'm really sorry that it's me having to remember all this instead of Hikaru. I really am.

"No, it's better this way. Trust me." She didn't say anything to explain why this is, just simply stated it.

"Hm… Maybe. Well, bye Rose."

"Bye Koaru."

Koaru gave her another quick hug and then walked over to his friends who were waiting for the good-byes to finish up.

"Rose…" Hikaru came up to her and pulled her into a loving embrace. Rose immediately responded by going from crying to full out balling.

"Shh, shhhh. Calm down. It's alright." Hikaru comforted her, doing his best to keep her calm.

"H-how can you be so c-calm?" She asked him. "W-we're not ever going to see each other again."

"I know, I know. Trust me, when we get home, Koaru's going to want to shoot me with how obnoxious I'll be." He told her, a tear coming from his good eye. "At least _you'll_ remember our relationship. Better than neither of us. And please, don't ever forget about me, even though I won't remember a thing about you."

"O-of course I'll remember you. I love you, Hikaru, and I always will… Ugh! I don't wanna be queen! I wanna stay with you!"

"You'll make a great queen."

"I don't give a damn if I'll make a _good_ queen, I just don't want to do it!"

"Don't be like that. Just… just remember that I love you too, Rose." Hikaru then leaned down and kissed her, sweetly and softly, until they finally had to pull away when Charly was heard giving a deep rumbling sound in his throat that sounded like something close to a soft crying sound.

When they looked over, they saw a shameful looking demon not looking directly at them, but more downwards as if to fend off the urge to kill Hikaru. A sad expression on his features.

"We won't be seeing each other again intentionally." Charly rasped to Rose. "But, perhaps, in another life?" He looked up and smiled weakly, he tried to hold them back, but two small tears escaped. Their color was a sparkling luminous light.

"Charles…" Rose said his name, unbelieving that he was crying over it all. Then became confused as the demon daintily took his index finger and caught one of the shining lights. Then he gazed at it, half witted as if he didn't understand what was on his finger.

"Not much can make a demon do this. It's the most painful thing next to death itself. Half-heartbreak. Not death, but not alive." He looked up at the couple with an almost scary determined expression. "Though I wont see you again Rose, I will at least make sure that your lover remembers you. The good dream of the non-demon memories will be his at night, but by morning, he will not know what his dream was about."

Charly slowly walked up to Hikaru and placed then shining tear on his tensed forehead. "Don't break my girl's heart. Necks snap like twigs in your world, you are no different from any other human."

"How can I not break her heart if I can't remember that she exists?"

"Just don't get killed by something stupid like a car crash or a heart attack… or a horse carriage flip over." The demon quickly added.

"Horse?…" Then he shook his head hard to get the next sentence this loon was going to say digested.

"Yeah. Just take care of yourself and I won't kill you." leaving the teen twin to his thoughts and his tearful lover, Charly then turned to the host club.

"It was nice involving you in the revolution. Now this world won't be purged with hell." He thanked them.

"Charles," Koaru placed his hand on his shoulder. "Am I really going to forget everything?"

"No stupid! Didn't you listen? You are my witness. You remember everything and more. Your only sanctuary from these memories will be sleep… maybe. I don't know. You'll probably just have post dramatic syndrome for the rest of your life or until you get the book published. Then the memories will all be a bad dream that is slightly fazed.

"What about us?" He asked.

"But… I'm a guy."

"I have homosexual tendencies."

"Yeah, but that's an act. Your obviously straight… maybe."

"I still want to be with you!"

"Have you not listened to a thing I just said?"

"Sorry what?" Tamaki asked.

… "Listen, I'm really happy when I'm with you… But every time I look at you, I want to tear your heart out and eat your soul. Otherwise, I'd keep you as a pet." he waited for the reaction.

"Your not wavered by that statement at all?" Charly asked, dumbfounded.

"No, I've heard worse. I still wouldn't mind."

"Your sick."

"Your one to talk."

"Hmph."

"Hey! You said ten minutes!" Kyoya yelled. …had he been timing it?

He pocketed his stop watch and glared.

"I would like to forget now!" "Silly, you still have three hours to get home and get situated so that you aren't scarred for life the moment you forget all your scarring memory."

Kyoya was about to pull his hair out. Tamaki, unable to read the 'get the hell away from me' atmosphere, hugged him to make him feel better.

"It's okay Kyoya, you'll still have Rose's baby when the time comes so they wont be gone long."

Kyoya then ran behind Mori and banged his head against the statue like back to see if that would speed up the process. He just got a head ache instead.

"I still don't understand. You were nice, then some scary chick, then you got quote on quote 'murdered', then came back as your not little but big sister who really isn't related to you by blood at all's cousin, then your this blood thirsty demon, then this drugged puppy with black wings, then you're a Fath-…Dad, and now you're a human with wings that actually makes sense." Koaru listed everything.

"I'll tell you once, twice, three times Koaru. And I'll say it again:

"Different personalities."

"Weirdo"

"Teehee~"

"Please! I'm begging you don't make me go back! I don't want to be an emo!" Neko was on his knees and begging like a poor person for scraps."

"Well… you did help me and save me from undead doom, and split the earth, and have been comedy relief without fail… How about this? You help Kyoya out with the baby just incase the dope fails miserably, and I will make you remember."

He got a 'lol, I'm happy' face and floated over to the rest of the host club."

"Well," Haruhi told everyone. "Sense we're all going to forget anything that happens, I have something to confess."

Everyone's attention swiveled the girl disguised like a guy and cross-dressing into a girl, very interested.

"I think your all rich, hot and I can't choose between all six of you, so I'm just going to be a lesbian with no personality."

"That makes so much sense!" Charly laughed.

"Please tell me that was sarcasm." Kyoya growled.

"Um… N-No… I understand completely…" He said, confused why the only one who could read atmosphere _and_ talk thought that that was sarcasm.

"Whatever! Just get my the **** out of here before I flip off the coin!"

"Ooooo~ You have a coin?" Honey asked.

"Alright, is everyone situated so that they can say good bye?"

"Wait!" Honey exclaimed. "Charly, will you show up again as some weirdo so I can fight you and win?"

The demon smirked. "Maybe."

"Anyone else?" The teenager asked. "Okay then rea-MPH!" "Ha! I didn't know yoai was prohibited on rated T stories." Neko pondered as he watched Koaru hold Charly in an embrace and a slight peck on the mouth.

"Ugh… boy love…" Haruhi grumbled.

"Oh yeah, as if you've never seen it before!"

"Well yeah! But it's always been incest! Regular gays are not normal for me!" the fact that she said 'regular gays' made everyone snort.

"Shut up! Did no one notice we're all glowing?" Kyoya shouted. His words true as the demon boy seemed to be in a faze at his situation.

Charly was the first to break away, pushing away from the other and inhaling deeply before basically choking on his own air.

"Goodbye." He said shakily. And the host club disappeared.


	30. Art of the Final Hello

So, there you have it. A slightly happy ending… not really. We are all still horribly confused. But the demon won't tell the writers anything about their own story, so it's kind of confusing.

"I don't care how many times you ask me! NO!"Awwww…

Anyway, the completely ignored Eric was sent back to Father's country and ruled there with a fair hand. (Yeah I know right?) Rose was left with a more difficult task of healing the land that Mother had poisoned with her rule. After many years of hard work and much debating and loyalty, crops were the best in that world and for the first time in six hundred and twenty years, the land had a fruitful harvest.

As for our uncooperative demon…

"Hey Kyoya, you need to come check this out!" Tamaki called for his friend. It had been several weeks since the incident (but it's not like anyone but Kyoya and Koaru remembered crap about it) and the host club were at an involuntary Haruhi's house watching television.

"What is it now?" Kyoya sighed.

"This kid is running a huge weapon company in

America… and is announcing an alliance with your dad's company on the news."

"WHAT?" Kyoya zoomed to the tv, never being more interested in anything like that before, the rest of the Host club decided to see what caught Kyoya's eye.

There was a bad image, and the lean figure who was being crowded with reporters was wearing a black coat and fedora with shades to hide his face. A slight frown on his thin lips made everyone slightly shaky for some unknown reason.

"Mr. Thorn, how are you coping with the company after the deaths of your family?" A woman's voice asked.

"I'm coping fine. In fact, it's more profitable than ever." The British accent sent negative chills up everyone's spines for some unknown reason. "But, it's still a slightly small business. So, in order to strengthen the United State's friendship with Japan, I am creating an alliance with the main doctor association of the Ootori business. This will not only increase profits for both sides, but it will also increase the probability of a better future for the children of the next generation."

"That bastard…" Kyoya mumbled. Why hadn't he been informed about the alliance?

"Mr. Thorn, my recourses tell me that the Ootori company wasn't willing at first. How did you persuade them to join you?"

There were a few camera flashes and silence as the man on the screen thought hard about it.

"You could say, that my many personalities appealed to their best interests." he stated. "But you could also say, that their son is a very helpful, useful individual. The youngest one. Kyoya Ootori. Thank you for your help."

The boy lifted his hat and took off his glasses, revealing a very strange complexion of silver hair and blue-ish green ghostly eyes that stirred uneasiness throughout anyone watching.

"And I hope we see each other again soon."

With that, the boy smirked and at the camera flashes, glaring slightly as if it hurt his eyes, and reinstalled his disguises. The news then changed to the news lady firmly saying:

"Charles Thorn, seventeen, wildcard of the US. Rather it be the biggest weapon company in America or the small profit book business on the side, this kid has it all."

The commercials clicked on and everyone looked at the wide eyed Kyoya.

"You know someone from America?" Honey asked.

"Y-Yeah… I guess I do…"

"That's weird" The twins said at the same time.

"But…" Koaru pondered. "He does look familiar."

"Meh, never seen the kid before. And if I had, you'd think I'd remember with that weird hair and accent." Haruhi scoffed and started boiling the tea.

"Yeah, guess your right." Koaru shrugged.

"Something wrong Koaru?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, nothing." Koaru lied, smiling as he tried to hide the fact that he just somehow knew there was a larger link between this boy and his friends… and found it particular that he matched the description to a character in a novel Koaru had started writing dead on. He hadn't told any of them about the book he had been writing for the last month. When the nightmares and the daydreams just got worse. He decided to write it out after the doctor told him he was just going through a mental faze.

"Okay then. Hey boss, are we going to do anything besides sit and do nothing all day?"

"You know, for some reason, I have this odd urge to go to the maze back at the school and play kick the can. Anyone else?"

There was murmurs of agreement, and then Haruhi was dragged out of her house to the school for a very, very long game.

_lalalalalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalalalalala_

"Ahahahaha! That was so much FUN~!" Tamaki squealed in delight as he followed Kyoya up the steps of his house.

"Don't you think you should be going home instead of stalking me into my own house?" Kyoya muttered, annoyed by his friend once again.

"Nope~! Hahaha! Wait, what is that?" Tamaki muttered in disbelief while staring at a basket that seemed to have been placed on the porch not too long ago.

"I don't know… Let's find out." Kyoya walked over to the basket and picked it up, removing the blanket while doing so. He nearly dropped the basket in surprise when he saw what was inside.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tamaki came up behind him. "Is that a BABY?"

-the end-

(but don't worry, there will be a sequel…maybe… probably)

Oh, and in case your wondering, time goes by differently in the two worlds. So a few years in their world are just a few weeks on earth.


End file.
